


Like A Typhoon In Mid-Summer

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces al destino le gustaba jugar sus cartas de manera caprichosa, uniendo dos vidas a partir de un suceso, alterándolas de manera inimaginable y creando algo inesperado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ontokkishi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ontokkishi).



> Dedicado a Ana,  
> a quien le escribí esta historia.  
> A Eva, Mónica y Carol,  
> por estar ahí y ayudarme tanto con ella.

 

 

 

 

 

 

La ciudad olía a contaminación, humedad y mar; a neumáticos gastados, tráfico y gente. Así era Hong Kong, plagada de conversaciones de negocios en restaurantes caros y rostros de asombro en Queen’s Road, ruido ensordecedor y un sol tímido que intentaba traspasar la nube de humo que cubría constantemente el cielo. Adolescentes, ancianos, niños y animales callejeros poblaban la ciudad; los puestos de comida y quioscos las aceras; taxis y autobuses las calles. Era toda una selva de asfalto y cemento, edificios que se alzaban piso sobre piso queriendo alcanzar el cielo, sus fachadas acristaladas adornándolos. Edificios que caracterizaban la zona de Central, el corazón financiero, político y comercial de Hong Kong. El International Finance Centre la aguja más alta de esa zona, a sus pies los muelles de ferris que unían las islas y movían a centenares de personas día a día.  
  
Treinta pisos por encima del suelo, en uno de esos edificios emblemáticos de cristal, sonaban los teléfonos móviles, las impresoras que escupían formularios, las manos que tecleaban con premura. Contratos que se planteaban, plumas que se deslizaban sobre el papel, el aroma amargo del sexto café cargado de la mañana en el aire y las inclinaciones de despedida con una sonrisa. Las puertas de los ascensores abriéndose y cerrándose a cada minuto, zapatos sobre el suelo enmoquetado, las oficinas de Wu Insurance un hervidero de gente trajeada. Organizada en cubículos y pequeños despachos, la empresa era observada desde el despacho principal. Dentro de él, Wu Yifan repasaba el balance del semestre en su portátil. Sus ojos recorriendo las líneas de texto, un dedo moviendo la rueda del ratón mientras leía e interpretaba gráficos y estadísticas. Apuntaba de vez en cuando en una pequeña libreta algún dato destacable, preguntas a hacer o planteamientos que se le cruzaban por la mente y que expondría en la reunión de la tarde. Una vez terminado, cerró el documento y sus dedos teclearon un mail rápido. Reunión a las tres, cena con clientes a las diez, repasaba en el planning del día. Se miró el reloj de la muñeca, doce y diez de la mañana de un viernes, la aguja del segundero una muestra del tiempo que transcurría y que Yifan medía continuamente.  
  
De rostro serio pero joven, a sus veintitrés años Yifan se encargaba de co-dirigir la empresa de su padre. Tras haber vivido prácticamente toda su vida en Canadá, había vuelto finalmente a China a petición de su progenitor, que quería que experimentase por fin el mundo de los negocios y llevase con mano firme la subsidiaria principal de la empresa.  _Trabaja duro y la vida te recompensará_  solía decirle siempre, sentado tras su mesa del despacho de casa o en las pocas llamadas que le hacía. Había crecido con ese consejo marcado en la piel, a pesar de que lo había convertido en una persona fría en apariencia y un tanto distante según su madre. Pero creía en las palabras de su padre y con ellas dirigía su vida. Razón principal por la que había aceptado el cargo sin dudar y estaba sentado en aquel sillón, traje y corbata negra a juego con una camisa blanca. El calor del verano de Hong Kong notable en la oficina a pesar del aire acondicionado.  
  
El móvil sonó de repente encima de la mesa al mismo tiempo que Yifan bajaba la tapa del portátil. Deslizándose por la mesa levemente por la vibración, pantalla iluminada y aviso de llamada entrante en ella. La foto de su asistente personal, Kim Jongdae, como contacto.  
  
—Dime, Jongdae.  
  
Kim Jongdae, de sonrisa agradable, correcto y educado. Dos años menor que él, pero propuesto por su padre para que le ayudara en la empresa con la organización y la agenda desde su llegada a Hong Kong hace año y medio. En un principio no le había agradado la idea de tener un asistente, pero había resultado ser una compañía agradable ante tanto papeleo, cenas y reuniones con clientes. Siempre recordaba el primer día que le conoció, presentándose con una inclinación y una tímida sonrisa y él, Yifan, mirándole y preguntándose si aquello era necesario. Pero Jongdae, a pesar de su juventud, conocía perfectamente la mecánica de la empresa y eso había sido de gran ayuda para él cuando se encontró llevando las riendas de la compañía. No hablaban mucho, lo justo, pero podía contar con él para cualquier imprevisto o cambio de planes, era como su segundo cerebro en cierto modo, aunque nunca admitiría tal cosa delante del joven. De Corea del Sur, hablaba el mandarín con el acento coreano colándose entre las sílabas. Hacía de las reuniones con los clientes, encuentros con el tinte justo de seriedad y relajación al mismo tiempo, lo cual se agradecía. Otras veces, cuando la situación se volvía tensa, tenía el don de decir las palabras adecuadas para calmar la insistencia o la poca disposición del cliente, proponer un descanso o una solución alternativa para formalizar un contrato. Solía entablar conversación con uno de los trabajadores, Kim Minseok, seguramente porque ambos eran del mismo país. A veces, cuando pasaba al lado de ellos, podía oírles hablar en su idioma nativo hasta que las palabras se desvanecían al verle y se inclinaban para saludarle. En realidad Jongdae conocía más a los empleados de la empresa que él mismo.  
  
A pesar de que llevaba allí más de un año, apenas había hablado con sus subordinados. Se pasaba las horas en la oficina entre papeles, pluma, un café tras otro, el sonido del móvil y el zumbido del portátil. Trabajando hasta que la luz del día desaparecía al otro lado de los ventanales del despacho y era reemplazada por la oscuridad de la noche y las luces del edificio de enfrente. Su rutina sólo rota en parte por visitas, viajes cortos o reuniones. Después todo era subirse en el coche y llegar a casa, salvo la noche de la cena semanal con los integrantes de la junta directiva. Todos hombres mayores, bigote hirsuto y expresión agria, los tigres blancos de la empresa les gustaba llamarse, un nombre absurdo en su opinión. Yifan siempre estaba incómodo en esas cenas, no por su comprobada poca tolerancia al soju y vergüenza ante ello en una de ellas, sino porque siempre leía en sus caras cierta burla hacia su persona. Lo consideraban muy joven, demasiado, al igual que inexperto. Obviamente, no se atrevían a decírselo directamente, siendo el hijo del presidente de la empresa. Pero lo leía entre líneas, palabras que actuaban como mordeduras de serpiente, dejadas caer de repente para comprobar su reacción. A veces incluso parecían compartir un chiste privado entre ellos con las palabras  _ignorancia_  y  _joven_  en el aire. Pero él también sabía jugar a ese juego y no se dejaba ganar. Así que cuando el soju empezaba a circular por la mesa, él declinando participar de la bebida, y empezaban las caras enrojecidas y las palabras que salían solas, devolvía las mordeduras de forma sutil aun cuando las palabras no fueran del todo recordadas al día siguiente.  
  
La llamada terminó y al instante empezó a sonar el aviso de e-mails nuevos, el reloj de su muñeca marcaba las doce y media. Levantándose de la silla en toda su estatura, dejó que sus pies le llevaran hacia el ventanal, el paisaje urbano delante de él. Edificios, calles eternas y la extensión de la Bahía de Victoria, un avión en la lejanía. Respiró profundo una vez, cerrando los ojos, rotando el cuello una, dos veces. La tensión desapareciendo por un momento pero volviendo al abrir los ojos a la luz del día que resultaba agresiva en comparación con la oscuridad relajante de la nada.

 

 ♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

La reunión se había extendido durante horas, sus músculos quejándose por la posición en la silla durante las diferentes exposiciones de los miembros de la junta directiva. Gráficos en una pizarra, las diapositivas cargadas en el portátil. La luz diurna mermándose a medida que pasaba el tiempo y dando finalmente la bienvenida a la noche. Opiniones descontentas, tics con el bolígrafo y afirmaciones con la cabeza. Una decisión final en boca de Yifan tras horas de diálogo dando por terminada la reunión, las sillas arrastrándose en el suelo y las chaquetas ajustándose.  
  
Yifan recogió los papeles, desconectó el pendrive y apagó el ordenador, metiendo todo cuidadosamente en el maletín que le acompañaba día a día. Jongdae a su lado dejaba en orden la mesa de reuniones, carpeta bajo el brazo. El reloj marcaba las siete y media. Cuando salió de la sala de reuniones pudo comprobar que la oficina estaba en silencio, sólo quedaban unos pocos empleados trabajando en sus mesas. La señora de la limpieza empezaba su ronda, cubo en mano y una sonrisa amable al pasar al lado de ella. Yifan le saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza mientras caminaba hacia los ascensores de la planta junto a su asistente personal.  
  
—La reunión con los clientes de Shanghái es a las diez, restaurante Zuma —dijo Jongdae una vez dentro, el ascensor moviéndose y la sensación de bajada instalándose en el estómago.  
  
—Bien.  
  
—El presidente ha llamado —Yifan miró a Jongdae—. Quería una copia del informe semestral y otro de la reunión con la junta.  
  
—Controlador como siempre —dijo en voz baja, casi para sí mismo. El ascensor parando en la planta ocho, dos hombres en traje entrando en él y saludando levemente.  
  
A pesar del tiempo que llevaba a cargo de la compañía, Yifan tenía la impresión de que su padre no confiaba del todo en sus dotes de mando. Entendía que como presidente de la compañía quería saber cómo iba la situación, pero parecía analizar todo acto que hacía al milímetro. Se había acostumbrado, en parte, pero en cierto modo le molestaba. Era como una pequeña espina que dolía según el movimiento que hacía. Siempre ahí. Otras veces su padre parecía depositar toda confianza en él, era confuso, como si le estuviera poniendo a prueba.  
  
El ascensor volvió a parar una vez más para dejar entrar a una mujer antes de llegar a la planta principal del edificio. El portero despidiéndose de ellos al pasar por delante de él y salir por la puerta. Fuera, la luz de las farolas y los faros de los coches iluminaban la calle, el aire viciado en el ambiente junto al olor de los neumáticos y el calor sofocante atacaba los sentidos del transeúnte. Al lado de la acera, un coche negro esperaba a Yifan.  
  
—Le informaré de cualquier imprevisto —le dijo Jongdae, inclinándose a modo de despedida. Yifan asintió y caminó hasta el coche subiéndose en él, el ruido del exterior reducido a un murmullo una vez dentro tras cerrar la puerta. Los cristales tintados le dieron una versión aún más oscurecida de la ciudad.  
  
Dejó el maletín sobre el asiento del acompañante, Yifan permitiendo que su cuerpo se relajara por fin en el asiento de cuero mientras cerraba los ojos. La espalda quejándose, el nudo de la corbata agobiándole en el cuello. Se lo aflojó con una mano mientras se frotaba la frente con la otra, una molesta jaqueca martilleándole las sienes. Odiaba las reuniones de la junta directiva.  
  
— ¿Todo bien? —dijo de repente una voz desde el asiento del conductor. Yifan abrió los ojos mirando hacia el espejo del retrovisor, unos ojos oscuros le observaban.  
  
—Un día largo —respondió, soltando un suspiro y recostando la cabeza de nuevo sobre el asiento. El coche poniéndose en marcha.  
  
— ¿Lo mismo de siempre?  
  
—No, Zitao —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. Esta vez… vayamos directos a casa.  
  
Después de trabajar solía dejar que Zitao le llevase por la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo. Simplemente recorriendo avenidas, barrios, para permitirse un poco de relajación. Pero las horas que le quedaban las necesitaba para estar lo más centrado en la cena, organizarlo todo, dejar atrás la reunión y ser capaz de entablar una conversación fresca una vez delante de los clientes.  
  
Luces, farolillos, carteles de neón, Yifan los observaba pasar mientras miraba hacia fuera. La ciudad mutaba al otro lado de la ventanilla una vez la noche se imponía sobre la ciudad, como una criatura mitológica metamorfoseándose una vez el sol se ocultaba. Una fina lluvia empezó a caer mientras el coche circulaba por Connaught Rd Central, salpicando de gotas el cristal, mojando el asfalto, creando pequeños charcos poco a poco. Pocas veces llovía en Hong Kong durante los meses más fuertes del verano, el calor impidiéndolo al crear una bolsa de aire caliente y viciado semejante a lo que experimentabas al entrar en una sala pequeña con demasiada gente. Pero todavía quedaban restos de la pasada época del monzón a principios de julio. Una vez llegado agosto no caería ni una gota.  
  
El coche cogió el desvío hacia los Mid-Levels, barrio residencial al sur de Central. Más allá, el Peak. El tráfico a esa hora no era muy agobiante, lejos ya la hora punta, así que el coche se movió con facilidad por las calles. Mientras tanto, la lluvia empezó a arreciar con más fuerza, apareciendo paraguas y chubasqueros improvisados entre la multitud en las calles. Los niños corriendo bajo la lluvia, empapándose por completo pero con una sonrisa en sus pequeños rostros. Yifan miraba distraído, vaciando la mente, el móvil en silencio hasta que llegara a casa. Los escaparates pasaban unos tras otros. Restaurantes, puestos de frutas que eran recogidos con prisas por sus propietarios.  
  
Al final apartó la mirada de la ventanilla, el coche parando en un semáforo en rojo. Desvió los ojos de nuevo hacia el retrovisor, Zitao le observaba, preguntándole con la mirada, pero Yifan no quería hablar. Sabía que el otro lo entendería, no le presionaría para que lo hiciera. Siempre era así desde que se conocían. Huang Zitao. Su sombra, como solía llamarlo su padre. Se conocían prácticamente desde que Yifan tenía memoria, es decir, desde siempre. Guardaespaldas personal, Zitao era la única persona en quien podía confiar en realidad. Sabía que no le iba a fallar pasara lo que pasara. No porque era su trabajo cumplir con lo que él le ordenara además de velar por su seguridad, sino porque era un promesa que se habían hecho una vez habían llegado juntos a Canadá. Huérfano, Zitao había sido entrenado en artes marciales, enviado por su padre con él. Aun tomando destinos algo diferentes, Yifan a un internado y Zitao a un templo, habían creado una especie de vínculo entre los dos que se fue haciendo más fuerte e inquebrantable con el paso de los años. Ahora, habiendo crecido y de vuelta a su país natal, Zitao iba a donde Yifan iba, procurando su seguridad. De mirada seria pero buen corazón oculto bajo una capa de indiferencia, Zitao era un buen guardaespaldas y un amigo. Así que sí, el otro estaba acostumbrado a que Yifan no contestara y desviara la mirada como en ese momento. Pocas veces Yifan compartía lo que le pasaba por la mente, si tenía un problema, le gustaba lidiar con él a solas.  
  
Un frenazo repentino sacó a Yifan de sus pensamientos, el impulso lanzándolo hacia delante en el asiento para caer sobre el respaldo de nuevo al segundo siguiente.  
  
Yifan se quejó, quería llegar a casa de una maldita vez.  
  
— ¿Ahora qué pasa? —preguntó molesto, la jaqueca insistente.  
  
—Parece que ha habido un accidente.  
  
 _Perfecto_ , gruñó mentalmente. El repentino sonido de los cláxones de los otros coches martilleándole la cabeza.  
  
—Sácame de aquí, Zitao —le pidió. Zitao empezó a maniobrar como pudo al momento, colándose entre los huecos que dejaba de repente algún coche al moverse hacia delante. Sonaba un silbato mezclado entre el sonido del atasco, seguramente de un agente de policía intentando desviar el tráfico. De mientras, la lluvia seguía cayendo produciendo un sonido metálico contra el techo del vehículo.  
  
Tras unos minutos y unas cuantas maniobras, el coche se coló por una calle secundaria, el sonido del atasco disipándose a medida que se distanciaban de él. La zona por la que circulaban ahora más tranquila. Yifan se relajó un poco, masajeándose con una mano la sien.  
  
—Para —le pidió a Zitao. El coche no tardó en hacerlo, frenando a un lado de la calle con el sonido de los intermitentes de fondo.  
  
Yifan respiró profundamente, mirando hacia el techo tapizado del coche, pasando a mirar por la ventanilla de nuevo al momento siguiente. Por un momento deseó que el mundo se parara para no tener que pensar en nada, aunque fuera por una milésima de segundo.  
  
De repente algo golpeó el coche, Yifan sobresaltándose al notar que había sido cerca de él. Se giró para mirar hacia atrás y entonces vio como algo pasaba como un borrón al lado del coche y seguía hacia el centro de la calle. Tan rápido que sólo le dio tiempo a distinguir que se trataba de una persona, mochila a la espalda y corriendo con lo que parecían ser todas sus fuerzas. La iluminación de la calle y el ángulo de visión no permitiéndole ver más mientras lo seguía con la mirada. Pero entonces se giró, reduciendo sus pasos mientras parecía buscar algo o a alguien con la mirada, pelo empapado por la lluvia y labios entreabiertos en un rostro de facciones jóvenes. Y, por un momento, Yifan se encontró con la mirada del otro observando hacia donde estaba él, como si supiera que había alguien al otro lado del cristal tintado. El cruce de miradas duró un ínfimo segundo, el chico sobresaltándose ante el pitido de un coche que venía por el otro carril, su pie fallando por un momento en el asfalto húmedo antes de seguir corriendo.  
  
Yifan frunció el entrecejo, confuso, siguiendo la figura del chico que desapareció por un callejón al otro lado de la calle entre la lluvia y el ruido de un autobús.  
  
—Ese chico tiene problemas —dijo de repente la voz de Zitao y Yifan se giró hacia él, una pregunta en los labios. Zitao le señaló el exterior con un movimiento de cabeza por toda respuesta.  
  
Entonces volvió a mirar por la ventana y los vio, dos hombres en traje entrando en el mismo callejón por el que ha visto colarse a aquel muchacho. Algo le decía que aquello era extraño y, sin saber muy bien cómo, se encontró fuera del coche, la lluvia empapándole el traje. Sus pies moviéndose lentos en un principio pero corriendo finalmente hacia el otro lado de la calle sin mirar atrás. Alguien gritándole desde un coche, una mujer mayor murmurando imprudente detrás de él. Finalmente, el callejón ante él.  
  
Notó la presencia de Zitao al lado suya mientras sorteaba una escalera de servicio y entraba en el callejón pobremente iluminado, el olor de la basura llegándole a la nariz. Recorriendo unos pocos metros, el sonido de unas voces le hizo aminorar la marcha, además del tacto en el brazo y el gesto en los labios de Zitao que vio al girarse.  
  
—No te vas a escapar una segunda vez, mocoso —pudo oír que decía una de las voces, mientras se acercaban los dos con pasos silenciosos hacia lo que parecía ser un pequeño patio en el callejón. Posiblemente la parte trasera de uno de los edificios. Las bolsas de basura y una bicicleta abandonada se amontonaban al lado de una puerta enrejada. Un reguero de agua caía por una tubería oxidada, deslizándose por el suelo y terminando en una alcantarilla.  
  
En el centro del callejón, tres hombres rodeaban al joven, dos de ellos cogiéndolo por los brazos para que no escapara. El joven forcejeando en un intento de soltarse sin mucho éxito. Un gritó sonó de repente en el callejón, al mismo tiempo que uno de los captores soltaba al chico y se cogía la mano con gesto de dolor.  
  
— ¡Será maldito, me ha mordido! —farfulló, de cuerpo grueso y cuello corto, el rostro del hombre se contorsionaba en una expresión de dolor y enfado a partes iguales.  
  
Un golpe sordo siguió a la maldición, un labio partido, un quejido, y un líquido carmesí empezando a emanar de él a continuación.  
  
—Soltadle.  
  
Los tres hombres trajeados miraron hacia la misma dirección al oír la voz grave, seria, cargada de una seguridad que el propio Yifan no creía tener del todo a pesar de haber sido él el que había hablada. Sentía el cuerpo tenso, una ira extraña recorriéndolo, las manos cerradas en forma de puño mientras controlaba cuidadosamente la respiración. Una parte de su mente le decía que diera media vuelta, subiera al coche y dejara que la lluvia se llevara el recuerdo para que se evaporase como un charco en un día de calor abrasador. La otra parte de su mente era la que lo tenía ahí, observando al joven desde la sombra del callejón, los ojos del otro intentando escrutar con la mirada quién había hablado. La confusión reflejada en su rostro mientras seguía intentando soltarse del agarre al que estaba sometido, la sangre habiendo manchado su camiseta.  
  
—Seas quien seas, no sabes dónde te metes —dijo el tercer hombre, rostro cetrino y pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta corta—. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.  
  
Él era Wu Yifan, heredero de Wu Yanglie, no se metía en temas que no le incumbían, menos aún ajenos a su trabajo. Controlaba todo lo que hacía, organizando su vida de tal manera que podía sortear los pocos imprevistos que ocurrían en ella. Pero ahí estaba el hombre que le acababa de hablar a unos pocos metros de él, mirando en su dirección con actitud de desdén en la cara mientras Yifan sólo tenía ojos para el joven de la derecha. La oscuridad del callejón ocultándole de las miradas, la presencia de Zitao cerca suya.  
  
Por primera vez, o quizás no la primera, Yifan acalló a la voz de la razón. A la que había dejado de hacerle extrañamente caso desde que bajó del coche y llegó hasta ese callejón, lejos de la realidad que conocía. Aquella que le habría obligado a seguir sentado en el asiento, obviando lo ocurrido mientras el coche seguía su destino.  _A veces hay que arriesgarse en esta vida_ , recordó de repente, las palabras en boca de Zitao tiempo atrás. El recuerdo manchado por el error de no haber hecho caso a esas palabras en su momento, cargado de consecuencias no deseadas y un sabor amargo. Quizás era el momento de arriesgarse de verdad.  _Algo_  le decía que debía hacerlo. Lo notaba en sus puños cerrados, en la resistencia del otro joven, incluso en la lluvia que le aplastaba el pelo contra la frente. No podía, ni quería, dejar a ese joven en manos de esos hombres.  
  
Se giró hacia su derecha, decidido, Zitao le miraba con una seriedad en los ojos que Yifan conocía muy bien. Asintió dándole una orden sin palabras, y cerró los ojos durante un momento para enfrentarse a una escena que había mutado de un segundo a otro. Unos dedos se cerraron en torno a un cuello ejerciendo la justa presión hasta que el cuerpo acabó sin sentido en el suelo. Una voz de alarma, Zitao moviéndose como una sombra con rapidez y unos pasos que no hacían ruido alguno. El golpe de un pie traducido en patada sobre el pecho de aquel que parecía el jefe, éste empujado por el impacto hacia atrás y chocando contra su otro compañero. La sorpresa por el golpe repentino aflojando el agarre sobre el chico que, viendo una oportunidad, se soltó de ellos e intentó alejarse.  
  
— ¡Que no se escape! —gritó uno de ellos desde el suelo mirando con ira a Zitao, que se movía alrededor suyo, pelo oscuro tapándole prácticamente los ojos.  
  
El joven había dado unos pocos pasos cuando uno de los hombres le cogió del brazo, rodeándole el cuello, un pañuelo en la mano dirección a la cara y los ojos del joven abriéndose de más por la sorpresa. Yifan, mero espectador hasta ese momento, obligó a sus piernas a moverse saliendo de la oscuridad que le ocultaba. Cruzó la distancia que le separaba de los dos rápidamente, el muchacho habiendo dejado de resistirse, plantando un puñetazo en la cara del mayor, los nudillos quejándose por el impacto. Eso le dio poco tiempo, pero el suficiente para que Zitao se acercara, bloqueara un golpe dirigido hacia él y Yifan rodease con un brazo el pecho del joven que se tambaleaba. Notó cómo buscaba apoyo en él, el brazo que se agarraba a su cuello, el peso repentino de su cuerpo haciendo que tuviera que corregir la postura para ayudarle a moverse. Tenían que salir de allí rápido, los dos hombres se habían puesto de pie de nuevo, el otro inconsciente, y Zitao estaba creando la distracción suficiente para que Yifan pudiera salir del callejón. Miró una vez hacia atrás, cruzándose con la mirada de uno de los dos hombres, una sombra de reconocimiento pareciendo pasar por su rostro, extrañando a Yifan por un momento. Pero el peso cada vez más pronunciado en su hombro desvió su atención y corrió como pudo metiéndose en la estrechez del oscuro callejón rumbo a la calle.  
  
No sabe bien cómo lo consiguió, pero al final llegó al coche, Zitao a pocos pasos detrás de él. Yifan se dejó caer en el asiento, respiración entrecortada, pulso acelerado y el sudor mezclado con la humedad de la lluvia en el cuerpo. A su lado yacía dormido el joven que había ayudado a escapar, su cuerpo rendido al final. Ojos cerrados y un corte feo en la ceja que no había visto y que teñía de rojo el lateral de su cara.  
  
Yifan respiró, aguantando el aire durante un momento para soltarlo a continuación en un largo suspiro, la mano quemándole. Poco a poco su cuerpo fue relajándose, a medida que el coche se alejaba de aquella calle, de aquella situación irreal que poco tenía de ello si giraba la mirada hacia su derecha.  
  
Extrañamente, sentía la mente más clara que nunca, quizás fruto de la adrenalina que todavía sentía y que le recorría el cuerpo. Dejó escapar una risa, apoyando la frente sobre el cristal frío de la ventanilla, tapándose los ojos con una mano. Creía haber cometido la mayor estupidez de su vida, pero en ese momento, poco le importaba.

 

 ♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Debería haberle llevado al hospital, pero la misma sensación que provocó que fuera en ayuda de aquel chico, le hizo decidir no hacerlo. Ahora el desconocido descansaba en la habitación de invitados, tumbado en la cama, una toalla bajo la cabeza y una fina manta cubriéndole el cuerpo. A su lado, sentada en el borde de la cama, la madre de Yifan le limpiaba la cara con un paño húmedo, una palangana con agua sobre el regazo. En la mesilla una botella de agua oxigenada y unas gasas de algodón. Yifan observaba a ambos desde donde estaba, sentado en un sillón que adornaba una de las esquinas de la habitación, cercano a la puerta, un armario empotrado en la pared de detrás. Con los brazos apoyados sobre las piernas, notaba el pulso en la mano dolorida, pasándose los dedos por los nudillos sin darse apenas cuenta en el único gesto de inquietud que mostraba su cuerpo. Fuera, la lluvia había parado por fin.  
  
Su madre empezó a tararear en voz baja mientras dejaba el paño y la palangana en el suelo y empapaba una de las gasas en agua oxigenada, inclinándose de nuevo sobre el muchacho para desinfectarle la herida de la ceja y del labio. La melodía era suave, una canción típica que se le solía canturrear a los niños. Yifan se preguntó si su madre se la hubiera tarareado cuando en tercer curso se cayó y se desgarró la rodilla durante una carrera. O cuando sin darse cuenta acabó en su primera pelea con un corte en una mano por un cristal traicionero. No podía saberlo, apenas sabía de ella en realidad. Casi era una completa desconocida para él, la distancia y el paso de los años habiendo hecho perecer la relación madre-hijo. En sus recuerdos su madre era un rostro borroso que se alejaba de él, una carta en sobre marrón enviada mensualmente con palabras dulces y que Zitao le daba en mano, un colgante que llevó alrededor del cuello durante años pero cuyo cierre se rompió y nunca llegó a arreglar. Era muchas cosas pero a la vez nada y cada vez que la veía le resultaba extraño a pesar de llevar conviviendo meses en la misma casa. No era fácil acostumbrarse a tener una madre en tu vida cuando habías crecido prácticamente sin ella.  
  
El silencio se impuso de nuevo en la habitación sin que Yifan se diera cuenta, inmerso en sus pensamientos, el tarareo habiendo terminado.  
  
—Deberías cambiarte de ropa Yifan, no querrás resfriarte —dijo de repente la voz dulce de su madre, recogiendo la palangana y los algodones sucios. Se levantó de la cama, y le miró a la cara—. Estaré aquí con él, no te preocupes.  
  
Yifan asintió, su madre esbozando un pequeña sonrisa antes de dirigirse al pequeño baño adjunto a la habitación de invitados, el sonido del grifo lo último que escuchó tras levantarse y mirar una vez más hacia la cama, cerrando la puerta tras él. Subió las escaleras, llegando a su habitación y dejándose caer sobre el colchón. Se frotó la cara con las manos e intentó vaciar la mente por un momento, pero una vibración en su chaqueta se lo impidió. Estiró una mano hacia un bolsillo y sacó el móvil, cancelando la llamada y dejándolo caer sobre la mesa. No estaba para hablar en ese momento. El móvil volvió a vibrar al minuto siguiente, pero no le hizo caso. El reloj de la mesilla marcaba las diez y cuarto pero, por una vez, Yifan no miró hacia él. El dolor de cabeza le asaltaba de nuevo, la ropa húmeda se le pegaba a la piel de manera incómoda y notaba que tenía el pelo hecho un desastre. La ducha resultó ser una opción apetecible.  
  
Salió veinte minutos después, mente más despejada, el vapor del agua caliente inundando el baño. Se puso ropa limpia dejando su traje apartado, el pelo secándoselo con dedicación con una toalla. Cuando hubo terminado, salió de nuevo al pasillo, el silencio de la casa rodeándole. Se preguntó si su padre habría vuelto a casa pero recordó entonces que estaba ocupado en un viaje de dos días en Beijing, así que estaban solo su madre, él y el joven desconocido que seguía durmiendo cuando entró en la habitación de la planta baja de nuevo.  
  
Se acercó a la cama, su madre habiendo cambiado el sillón de sitio lo más cerca posible y sentada ahora en él. El pelo negro suelto y cayéndole por debajo de los hombros sobre la rebeca que llevaba puesta, la cara en una expresión serena.  
  
—No se ha despertado todavía —dijo, peinando débilmente con los dedos el flequillo del chico, dejando más a la vista los ojos cerrados marcados por unas pestañas finas—. Apenas se ha movido en realidad.  
  
Yifan asintió, sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué hacer. Notó de repente un tacto cálido en la mano y bajó la mirada.  
  
—Deja que te cure esto.  
  
Por un momento no supo a qué se refería, pero entonces notó la piel rota en los nudillos cuando ella pasó un dedo por la zona enrojecida, el repentino dolor que le produjo pero que intentó ocultar mordiéndose el labio por dentro. Con un movimiento suave le hizo sentarse en el borde de la cama con cuidado de no molestar al otro joven y empezando a tratarle la mano a continuación, el agua oxigenada pinchándole en la mano y haciendo su efecto.  
  
— ¿Nunca te han dicho que no te metas en peleas? —le reprendió, pero había una sonrisa en sus labios antes de que soplara sobre sus nudillos, calmando la molestia que sentía. Eso hacía que sus palabras no fueran duras. Seguramente solo quería aligerar el ambiente, siempre le gustaba reemplazar los silencios con una conversación por trivial que fuera—. Supongo que tenías una buena razón.  
  
Yifan desvió la mirada hacia el chico que dormía a su lado, que permanecía ajeno a la pequeña conversación, su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su pausada respiración. Era joven, quizás de su misma edad por lo que pudo notar ahora que se fijaba de verdad en él. Pelo castaño y ondulado, el rostro con una forma peculiar y una pequeña redondez en él, los rasgos de la adolescencia no habiendo desaparecido del todo todavía. Hombros anchos y unos dedos finos y largos que le hicieron preguntarse si tocaba algún instrumento, él nunca había sido muy bueno en ese ámbito.  
  
—Yifan —le llamó la voz de su madre al rato, él se giró para mirarla. Había un tinte de preocupación empañando sus ojos, las cejas levemente fruncidas—. Dime que no te has metido en problemas.  
  
Parpadeó, frunció el ceño, rió, ¿meterse en medio de lo que había parecido un secuestro podía catalogarse como tal?  _Secuestro_ , la palabra sonaba mal en su mente.  
  
—No estoy seguro —optó por responder, casi en un murmullo para sí mismo, cerrando los ojos.  
  
Se sentía realmente confuso y no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. Recordó la mirada interrogativa de Zitao cuando llegaron a la casa, la cancela de la entrada cerrándose detrás de ellos. Yifan sin saber si salir del coche o no, buscando una lógica en lo sucedido que no encontraba por ningún lado. Había tenido tiempo para pensar en el trayecto a casa y eso a veces era un problema. Siempre se decía como un mantra:  _control, perseverancia, lógica_. Seguía un camino recto en su vida pero de repente se sentía como si se hubiera desviado de él, pisando un terreno desconocido. Quizás lo único que tenía que hacer era intentar volver a encontrar el camino, obviar lo ocurrido una vez despertarse el joven y se marchara. Seguir como si no hubiera pasado nada, solo un breve inciso, olvidable. Pero ese pensamiento hizo de repente que se enfadara consigo mismo, sintiéndose incómodo en la habitación, haciéndole sentir incluso algo culpable.  
  
—Me voy a la cama —dijo de repente, levantándose y soltándose de la mano de su madre.  
  
—Yifan…  
  
Pero no se giró esa vez ante su voz, mano en el pomo de la puerta y cabeza gacha. El sonido del clic de la puerta al cerrarse. Fuera, volvía a llover.

 

 ♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

No podía dormir. Llevaba lo que parecían horas mirando hacia el techo, donde se reflejaban las sombras que creaban las farolas del jardín. El calor húmedo pegándose a la piel, el sofá donde había optado tumbarse corto para él, sin haber encontrado una postura realmente cómoda. Al final no se había ido a su habitación, optando por la sala. Dio otra vuelta en el sofá, inquieto, la camiseta agobiándole, en su movimiento rozando la lámpara de pie que empezó a tambalearse. Yifan maldijo, incorporándose de su posición y parando el movimiento con las manos. Lo que menos necesitaba era tirar algo abajo.  
  
Se sentó en el sofá, apartándose el pelo de la cara, estirando el cuello hacia un lado y otro. Había tenido tiempo para poner en orden su mente y pensar con mayor claridad, pero las preguntas se le seguían agolpando. Se había estado preguntando qué historia había detrás de ese chico que había ayudado, un enigma en ese momento para Yifan. Y si había algo que le frustraba, eran precisamente los enigmas. Se llevó una mano a la nuca, el sudor en las puntas del pelo que le cubría la zona. Tenía sed, o quizás hambre, o quizás era su mente creando una excusa para levantarse del todo del sofá y volver a entrar en aquella habitación. Había escuchado como su madre la había abandonado hace rato, yéndose a dormir a su propia habitación, subiendo las escaleras en silencio. No se había dado cuenta de su hijo tumbado en la sala, y Yifan no hizo movimiento alguno. Al final decidió levantarse pero para ir al baño situado a la entrada, echándose agua en la cara para refrescarse.  
  
—Qué demonios, Yifan —se dijo a sí mismo, mirando el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo, un rostro serio adornado por mechones de pelo claro y unos ojos que estaban acostumbrados a analizarlo todo. Cogió la toalla de mano y se secó la cara con ella. La sensación refrescante del agua aplacando un poco el calor, el frío del suelo bajo sus pies descalzos ayudando en ello.  
  
Acabó de nuevo en la habitación de invitados, aquella a la que no había entrado nunca desde que había vuelto a China. Era curioso que ese día la estuviera visitando tanto. La habitación que contenía su gran enigma, aquel que se había cruzado tan repentinamente delante de él casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Unos ojos que se habían encontrado con los suyos a través del cristal tintado y la lluvia que empañaba la escena. Yifan podía recordar perfectamente el momento a pesar de su brevedad, repetirlo una y otra vez en su mente. Y en todas esas veces, notaba algo en esos ojos. Ese algo que le había hecho salir del coche, sin saber muy bien qué era en realidad. Le daba vueltas a ello mientras permanecía sentado de nuevo en el sillón, dedos entrecruzados que se movían continuamente mientras pensaba. Acabó perdiendo la noción del tiempo mientras lo hacía, el sonido de la respiración del otro acompañando a sus pensamientos como si de una música de fondo se tratase. Eso hizo que en un principio no se diese cuenta de cómo los párpados del joven se entreabrían, cómo cambiaba el ritmo de su respiración o cómo una de las manos se movía sobre la manta. No fue hasta que sonó un quejido que Yifan se giró y se dio cuenta de que el otro empezaba a despertar. Pudo leer confusión en las pupilas del otro cuando los párpados se abrieron del todo, dejando ver unos ojos castaños que no parecían saber hacia dónde enfocar. El joven alzó una mano para tocarse la cabeza, el dolor expresado vocalmente. Parpadeó varias veces, como intentando acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, una lámpara encendida en la mesilla de noche. Con la otra mano, intentó quitarse torpemente la manta de encima, sin parecer ser consciente de que Yifan estaba ahí observándole con cara de sorpresa, cuerpo de repente tenso y manos apoyadas en el sillón.  
  
— ¿D-dónde estoy? —sonó la voz débil y entrecortada del chico, que intentó incorporarse en la cama pero que cayó sobre la almohada al momento. Sin embargo, su primer intento fallido no hizo que se quedara quieto. Lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez con un poco más de éxito, apoyándose en el borde de la cama—. Todo me da vueltas.  
  
Yifan no sabía muy bien qué decir o qué hacer mientras observaba al chico, pero al final se levantó del sillón para ayudarle al menos a sentarse en la cama. No parecía tener el mejor equilibrio del mundo en esos momentos, pero cuando fue a ponerle una mano sobre el hombro para estabilizarle el otro se la apartó con un movimiento del brazo.  
  
—N-no. Puedo... yo solo —farfulló, negando con la cabeza, pero apenas era capaz de mantener la postura sin inclinarse hacia un lado. Así que Yifan le cogió por los hombros con determinación, obviando las protestas vagas del otro, y le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo sobre la cama.  
  
—Deja de resistirte —le dijo, serio, el otro enfocando parcialmente los ojos en él.  
  
— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó el otro, un poco más centrado, alargando una mano y posándola sobre el brazo de Yifan—. Creo conocerte.  
  
Yifan se apartó por inercia del contacto y maldijo para sí mismo su reacción, pero el otro no pareció molestarse. En realidad no parecía percatarse mucho de lo que le rodeaba, pero sintiéndose al mismo tiempo lo bastante seguro como para no entrar en pánico aun cuando estaba con alguien a quien en un principio no conocía. Siguió mirándole, con ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza levemente ladeada. Yifan se sintió incómodo y quizás, en parte, algo molesto. La gente no solía mirarle tanto tiempo seguido por lo general y le producía inquietud, pero no dejó que ello se notara.  
  
—Soy... un amigo —dijo finalmente, las palabras habiendo salido prácticamente solas. Le pareció lo más adecuado de decir en ese momento.  
  
—Eso está bien —contestó el otro, cerrando los ojos con una mueca de dolor. Su respiración volviéndose más tranquila a medida que los segundos pasaban—. Eso está bien.  
  
Y entonces volvió a quedarse dormido, el rostro relajado una vez más. Yifan de pie, doblando la manta y dejándola a los pies de la cama. Le miró a la cara una vez más, comprobando que siguiera durmiendo. Un moratón empezaba a apreciarse en uno de los pómulos y eso hizo que recordara todo de nuevo. El cuerpo inclinándose hacia él en busca de apoyo, el trastabilleo, la lluvia cayendo sobre ellos, la carrera. El recuerdo estaba envuelto en un halo de surrealidad, como una niebla. Vaciando la mente una vez más, fue a la cocina para llenar un vaso de agua, con la intención de dejarlo sobre la mesilla para cuando el otro despertara. Notó de repente una presencia en la habitación y se giró, encontrándose con Zitao, que le miraba desde una esquina.  
  
—Oí ruidos —dijo, dando un paso hacia él.  
  
—Tranquilo, solo se despertó —le respondió Yifan, cerrando el grifo y dejando el vaso sobre la encimera—. ¿Crees que ha sido buena idea?  
  
— ¿Ayudarle?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—No soy yo quien debería responder a eso si no tú, ¿crees que ha sido buena idea?  
  
Yifan se acercó al ventanal de la cocina, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de pijama, la mirada fija en un punto sin definir al otro lado del cristal.  
  
—Sinceramente, no lo sé Zitao.  
  
Por algo que no llegó a comprender, Zitao sonrió. A pesar de que no le estaba mirando, pudo oír el sonido que hacía siempre. Ese suspiro al sonreír que representaba algo que Yifan no llegaba a entender por lo general y que el otro se guardaba para sí mismo dejándole con una eterna incógnita. Zitao se acercó hasta donde estaba él, poniéndose a su lado. Ambos mirando ahora hacia el exterior, los jardines y el muro que delimitaba la propiedad lo único visible.  
  
—No sueles hacer cosas imprevistas, me ha sorprendido.  
  
Yifan le miró.  
  
—La última vez fue hace muchos años, antes no era así.  
  
—Han cambiado muchas cosas.  
  
—Lo que ha cambiado eres tú —replicó Zitao, voz suave pero seria al mismo tiempo.  
  
Yifan no dijo nada. Zitao era una de las pocas personas que solía hablarle con sinceridad absoluta. No solían tener conversaciones extensas, pero a veces el número de palabras no era lo que importaba. Eran ese tipo de frases, cortas pero cargadas de un segundo significado, las que le dejaban pensando. Siempre había sido así, desde pequeños. Como si Zitao tuviera la sabiduría de la que él carecía.  
  
—No cambies nunca —dejó escapar de repente, fijando su mirada en el boj que crecía alto y fuerte junto al muro que rodeaba la casa.  
  
—Nunca lo permitiría —le contestó Zitao. Yifan le miró, sonreía de nuevo. Dejó entonces contagiarse por esa sonrisa, esbozando una pequeña de su parte.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Yixing abrió los ojos de repente, la luz del sol molestándole hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a ella tras parpadear un par de veces. Lo primero que vio fue el techo, blanco, bajando la mirada a continuación e incorporándose levemente. Se encontraba en una habitación por lo que pudo comprobar, sencilla, una manta fina le cubría las piernas y había un vaso de agua encima de la mesilla a su izquierda. Por lo que parecía estaba completamente solo. Se incorporó apoyando los codos sobre el colchón, levantándose poco a poco. Se llevó una mano a la cara al notar un repentino dolor sobre el ojo y tocó lo que le pareció una costra al tacto a la altura de la ceja. Se sorprendió en un principio al no recordar haberse golpeado con nada, desorientado tras haberse despertado. Además notaba la garganta seca, la boca pastosa y la cabeza un tanto embotada. Recordó el vaso a su lado y se estiró para cogerlo, llevándoselo a los labios para beber. Pero entonces se puso alerta, el pulso acelerándose, recordando de repente. Soltó el vaso al instante y éste cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en una estrella de cristal. El ruido sobresaltándole y tintineando en sus oídos.  
  
No tardó en moverse, acercándose a los pies de la cama mientras buscaba sus cosas con la mirada. Ubicó su mochila encima de una silla y sus zapatos bajo ella. Se levantó con premura, sorteando los trozos de cristal que se habían desperdigado y cubrían ahora una parte del suelo. Se movió en silencio, aunque ya había generado ruido para llamar la atención de sobra. En el fondo esperaba que nadie lo hubiera oído. Se puso los zapatos atándose los cordones sin mucha preocupación, observando que llevaba puesta la misma ropa que la última vez que recordaba. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa habitación mientras abría la mochila y comprobaba su contenido. Parecía ser temprano, pero no podía estar seguro. Encontró su cartera y el móvil sin batería, las llaves en el bolsillo interior. No se molestó en mirar el resto de sus cosas, así que cerró la cremallera y se colgó la mochila al hombro, preguntándose qué hacer a continuación. Había una puerta y una ventana, no podía estar seguro de que alguna de las dos estuviera abierta, pero optó por la segunda. Porque, ¿y si se encontraba alguien al otro lado? También podía haber alguien en el jardín, pero al menos era un espacio más abierto. Y sin saber dónde estaba, la opción de la ventana le parecía más segura, necesitaba salir de allí rápido. Acercándose a ella, miró a través del cristal. Se veía un jardín con un camino de piedra que se perdía a la derecha, un muro alto de piedra y poco probable de saltar le impedía mirar más allá. Se mordió el labio, la ventana no parecía tener ningún cierre especial, tenía un sistema clásico de apertura. La persiana, medio echada, le dejaba el hueco suficiente para colarse sin problemas. Fue a abrir la ventana, aguantando la respiración como si alguien la pudiera oír, cuando escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se abría.  
  
Yixing se giró por acto reflejo, nervioso, rodillas flexionadas. Preparado para moverse con rapidez y una mano cerrada en un puño, esperando encontrarse con algún rostro de los que poblaban sus recuerdos pero llevándose en cambio una sorpresa. Con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, un chico alto, bastante más que él, le miraba con un rostro de líneas duras pero agraciado que pilló por sorpresa a Yixing. No vestía traje como se había esperado, sino un pantalón largo negro y una camiseta gris de manera totalmente informal. Ninguno de los dos se movió, los segundos pasando. Yixing se encontró mirando al desconocido a los ojos desde el otro lado de la habitación, el pensamiento de que algo no cuadraba martilleándole en las puertas de su mente. Entonces el otro dio un paso hacia él alzando una mano y él retrocedió uno instintivamente, acortado por completo la distancia que tenía con la pared de detrás.  
  
—Espera —dijo el otro, dando otro paso hacia él—. No voy a hacerte nada.  
  
Pero Yixing hizo poco caso a sus palabras al ver que ahí estaba la puerta abierta y vía libre para ir hasta ella. Así que no se lo pensó dos veces, se movió deprisa, sin querer dejar que el otro tuviera tiempo para reaccionar. Pero no tuvo en cuenta los reflejos que podía tener el otro y notó su agarre en el brazo, la puerta que se cerró delante de él.  
  
—Esp…  
  
No le dejó terminar la frase. Resistiéndose, Yixing empujó al joven haciendo que su espalda chocase contra la superficie de la puerta, un brazo sobre el pecho para impedir que se moviera. Sabía que era una tontería su intento, el otro era mucho más grande que él y seguramente cambiaría las tornas sin dificultad. Pero no pareció tener intención alguna de moverse, simplemente le miró a los ojos, su pecho subiendo y bajando bajo su brazo. Yixing, respiración acelerada y pulso en las sienes, se sintió de repente perdido ante la nula resistencia que estaba ejerciendo el otro.  
  
— ¿Dónde estoy? —se encontró preguntando, voz algo quebrada por la sequedad que sentía en la garganta.  
  
—Estás en mi casa —le respondió el otro, limitándose a seguir mirándole—. Puedes soltarme, no voy a atacarte.  
  
— ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de ello? —replicó Yixing, sentidos alerta, pendiente por si oía algún ruido al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
—Te ayudé —dijo, semblante serio pero al mismo relajado, sus ojos clavados en los de él—. En el callejón.  
  
Yixing intentó recordar lo que había pasado, buscando en sus recuerdos un rostro diferente a los que recordaba y que se asemejara al que tenía delante. No había nada aparte de la sensación de la lluvia, unos brazos que le apresaban, un dolor repentino en la cara, los sentidos alterados. Pero entonces, una voz grave que le pareció demasiado familiar de repente, ruido de pelea, un brazo que le sujetaba y que le ayudaba a caminar.  
  
—Eras tú —susurró. No podía recordar su rostro en la oscuridad de sus recuerdos, pero algo le decía que no equivocaba en su afirmación. Aun así la volvió a repetir, dándole un toque de pregunta—. Eras tú, ¿verdad?  
  
El otro desvió la mirada, como incómodo de repente.  
  
—Te desmayaste, así que te traje aquí —notó como tragó saliva—. Pensé que era el sitio más seguro.  
  
Yixing dio un paso hacia atrás, soltando al otro y sintiéndose de repente horriblemente avergonzado. Ninguno de los dos se miraba ahora a la cara, el silencio volvía a estar ahora presente.  
  
—Lo siento —se disculpó al final Yixing, dándose la vuelta y sentándose a los pies de la cama, el colchón hundiéndose bajo su peso. Miró fijamente al suelo mientras su mente se movía bulliciosa, quedándose en blanco por momentos ante los huecos vacíos en sus recuerdos que no podía rellenar en ese momento. No recordaba con claridad y eso le frustraba, llenándole en parte de inseguridad. Solía ser una persona olvidadiza, pero aquello no tenía nada que ver con ello. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había salido de aquel callejón en el que se había visto finalmente atrapado, solo podía confiar por el momento en las palabras del chico que permanecía de pie a pocos pasos de él.  
  
Notó en seguida cuando el otro empezó a moverse, dirigiéndose hacia la otra puerta que adornaba la habitación. Un pequeño aseo por lo que pudo vislumbrar al ver entrar al otro y salir con un cuenco. Yixing frunció el ceño, preguntándose para qué sería. Lo comprendió cuando vio cómo se agachaba al lado de la cama y empezaba a recoger los pedazos de cristal olvidados sobre el suelo.  
  
—Lo siento —volvió a disculparse tras levantarse y agacharse junto a él para ayudarle. Cogió un trozo de cristal con los dedos y lo dejó en el cuenco con cuidado.  
  
El otro negó levemente con la cabeza, los mechones de pelo ocultándole los ojos.  
  
—No pasa nada —siguió recogiendo los pedazos más grandes mientras Yixing le ayudaba. Una vez recogidos los principales, el otro se levantó y él le imitó. Observó cómo dejaba el cuenco sobre la silla vacía y se giraba hacia él de nuevo.  
  
—Supongo que te debo una presentación formal —dijo de repente, extendiéndole una mano—. Yifan.  
  
Yixing se quedó parado durante un momento hasta que reaccionó por fin, extendiendo su mano hacia el desconocido. No,  _Yifan_. Sí, ése era su nombre.  
  
—Yixing —se presentó, notando la mano grande del otro cubrir la suya en un suave apretón. Yixing se encontró sonriendo tímidamente, notando que su cuerpo se relajaba un poco y la tensión del ambiente empezaba a disiparse. Soltaron sus manos tras la presentación y justo en ese momento sus tripas hicieron acto de presencia con un sonoro rugido. Se llevó una mano al estómago, mordiéndose el labio.  
  
— ¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó Yifan, alzando una ceja.  _Siempre_ , quiso bromear Yixing, pero no era el momento. Así que sonrió algo nervioso con un leve asentimiento.  
  
—Sígueme entonces.  
  
Salieron de la habitación y Yixing siguió a Yifan por el pasillo que daba a una estancia amplia y luminosa. Se paró para observarla mientras el otro se alejaba de él. Se trataba de una sala grande, de paredes blancas y muebles de madera de estilo tradicional. Un sofá acompañado de dos sillones ocupaba el centro, un televisor plano colgaba en la pared, la cual se extendía hacia la derecha con estanterías llenos de libros y unos pocos objetos de decoración. Miró hacia la derecha, los ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz del exterior, la mesa de comer delante de ellos. La estancia ofrecía una sensación agradable aunque un poco seria al mismo tiempo. Nada estaba fuera de lugar, lo que hacía que pareciese que no se pasaba mucho tiempo en ella. Caminó hasta donde estaba Yifan, una cocina abierta mezcla de estilo americano y algo minimalista, seguramente reformada con anterioridad. Se sorprendió al encontrarse a otra persona allí.  
  
De estatura semejante a Yixing, se movía por la cocina abriendo y cerrando armarios mientras calentaba algo en el fogón. Tenía un rostro dulce como pudo ver al acercarse más, una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que irradiaba un sentimiento de tranquilidad y ternura. Fijándose más en ella, notó la similitud de los rasgos con Yifan en la forma de los ojos y la redondez de la cara. Le sorprendió lo joven que parecía. Debía ser su madre por lo que pudo deducir, la estatura heredada probablemente de su padre.  
  
Yifan, con una taza humeante de café en las manos y apoyado contra la encimera, le miró al acercarse a ellos.  
  
—Madre —dijo, irguiéndose y girándose hacia la mujer. Ésta le miró y ante el gesto de su hijo hacia Yixing, se giró hacia este último.  
  
—Veo que has despertado por fin —sonrió de manera cálida. Le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se sentara y Yixing, algo dubitativo, accedió a ello. Se quitó la mochila y la dejó a los pies del taburete en el que se sentó. La mujer dejó un tazón delante de él, junto una botella de leche de soja fría—. Estoy haciendo  _youtiao_ , si quieres otra cosa solo tienes que decírmelo…  
  
—Yixing —completó él.  
  
—Yixing —repitió ella, asintiendo —. Yo soy la madre de Yifan, puedes llamarme señora Wu.  
  
Sonrió tímidamente mientras la señora Wu le daba la espalda para atender la sartén. Se sirvió un poco de leche en el tazón, el líquido calmando su garganta al beber de él. Yifan se sentó al lado de él, taza en las manos, el olor del café llegándole a la nariz.  
  
— ¿Oficinista?  
  
— ¿Qué? —preguntó Yifan, mirándole.  
  
Yixing señaló con un dedo la taza.  
  
— Café. Es como el oxígeno para ellos.  
  
Yifan sonrió por primera vez, su rostro cambiando y haciendo que pareciera más joven.  
  
—Supongo que sí.  
  
—Un día sin café y os volvéis insoportables —dijo la madre de Yifan, volteándose por un momento, el olor del pan frito en el aire.  
  
Un par de minutos después, los tres comían trozos de  _youtiao_  recién hecho. El sabor salado de la masa contrastando con el de la soja en el caso de Yixing, haciéndole sentirse por un momento un poco como en casa.  
  
— ¿Dónde estoy exactamente? —preguntó al darse cuenta que todavía desconocía en qué parte de Hong Kong estaba.  
  
—En los Mid-Levels —le respondió Yifan, levantándose y dejando la taza en el fregadero.  
  
Los Mid-Levels. Sinceramente, Yixing apenas conocía esa zona a pesar de haberse recorrido prácticamente toda la ciudad por algún motivo o por otro salvo los barrios más nuevos. Sabía que se trataba de un barrio residencial, pero poco más. Su confusión debió de reflejarse en su cara.  
  
—Está al sur de donde nos… encontramos —aclaró, dándole la espalda.  
  
Yixing se removió inquieto en la silla ante el matiz en la frase, el cuerpo tenso de nuevo por un momento. Todo lo acontecido le resultaba tan irreal en parte.  
  
— ¿Dónde vives? —le preguntó la madre de Yixing, dando un sorbo a su taza de té.  
  
—En Yau Ma Tei, cerca del mercado de jade —respondió, agradeciendo la conversación.  
  
—Oh, apenas he ido al otro lado de la bahía. Un día deberíamos ir Yifan.  
  
—Madre… —se quejó Yifan, dándose la vuelta.  
  
—Seguro que es una zona muy interesante ¿no, Yixing?  
  
—Bueno, desde luego no es como esta zona de la ciudad. Pero he crecido allí, y me parece un lugar especial —dijo, pensativo—. Mis padres tienen un negocio familiar cerca del templo de Tin Hau y siempre me quedo escuchando los cantos de los sacerdotes cuando abrimos. No es el mismo ambiente que aquí, en el Soho o en Lan Kwai Fong, pero es agradable y familiar.  
  
—Haces que quiera verlo por mí misma, serías nuestro guía particular.  
  
Yixing sonrió, era imposible no hacerlo ante la forma de ser de la madre de Yifan, su jovialidad haciendo que se sintiera cómodo. Contrario a su hijo, que miraba hacia el suelo con el ceño fruncido. Yixing se preguntó si había dicho algo que le había molestado.  
  
—Pero, ¡oh! Tus padres deben de estar muy preocupados. ¿Les has llamado para decirles que estás bien?  
  
Yixing se quedó parado de repente, recordó su móvil sin batería, las llamadas perdidas que seguramente estaban esperando respuesta. Quizás sus padres no se habían preocupado de su ausencia, solía quedarse a veces en casa de un amigo de vez en cuando, pero su abuela seguramente se estaba preguntando dónde estaba su nieto. Siempre la llamaba cuando se quedaba fuera para darle las buenas noches, era su pequeña tradición.  
  
—Madre, ¿nos dejas un momento, por favor? —pidió Yifan. Ella le miró, dejando la taza sobre la encimera, una pregunta en la mirada. Asintió finalmente y se levantó, saliendo al jardín por la puerta corredera.  
  
—Debería irme —dijo Yixing entonces, una vez a solas —. Yo…  
  
—Entiendo. Pero… ¿no deberíamos hablar de lo que ha pasado?  
  
Le miró y vio la confusión en los ojos de Yifan, seguramente la misma que sentía él con el tema que los había llevado a los dos a estar ahí.  
  
—Necesito pensar en ello —le respondió Yixing, en realidad no sabía qué decir en ese momento sobre ello. Todo era una bruma en su cabeza, no había nada claro y necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo. Se levantó y cogió la mochila, el peso de ella sobre los hombros de nuevo. Con unos pocos pasos se acercó a las puertas de cristal, el sol dándole en la piel de los brazos y calentándola. Se preguntó qué hora sería, seguramente ya habían llegado los primeros clientes y su madre estaba atendiéndoles. O quizás era tan pronto que ni siquiera había llegado el repartidor de la mañana y sus padres seguían durmiendo, pero el sol estaba lo bastante alto para descartar esa idea. Salió por la puerta entreabierta, el sol dándole por entero en el rostro lo que hizo que Yixing parpadeara varias veces por la excesiva luz. Hacía calor y Yixing notaba la piel apergaminaba de la lluvia del día anterior. A unos pocos metros de él, la señora Wu estaba sentada en un pequeño banco de piedra bajo la sombra de un sauce llorón. Yifan se puso al lado de él, su estatura sobrepasándole.  
  
—Mi chófer te llevará hasta tu casa.  
  
—No hace falta —rechazó Yixing, buscaría el medio de llegar a los muelles por su cuenta. Seguramente había alguna parada de autobús cerca.  
  
—Insisto —dijo Yifan, Yixing se giró. Podía notar que el otro se preocupaba por él, su ceño ahora relajado y los ojos que no parecían saber muy bien a dónde mirar. Una mano en el bolsillo, la otra en la nuca. Casi le hizo gracia verle así, tan serio como había estado hace unos momentos, pero decidió guardarse la risa para otro momento aunque no la pudo reprimir del todo.  
  
— ¿Qué? —preguntó el otro confuso, mirándole.  
  
Yixing negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.  
  
—De acuerdo, dejaré que tu chófer me lleve —le respondió, no quería preocuparle más de la cuenta. Aunque consideraba que era algo innecesario y que ya le debía suficiente.  
  
Yifan se alejó de él, acercándose a su madre, Yixing le siguió.  
  
—Haré que Zitao le lleve hasta Yau Ma Tei.  
  
—Es buena idea.  
  
Entonces la señora Wu se acercó a Yixing, sorprendiéndole con un pequeño abrazo.  
  
—Ten cuidado, ¿vale? —le dijo al oído, su pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla.  
  
—Por supuesto —le respondió al notar cómo se separaba de él, sonrió para disipar la nube de preocupación que pasó por el rostro de la mujer.  
  
En ese momento otra persona apareció junto a ellos, Yixing no se había dado cuenta de que se había acercado. Vestido en traje negro, tenía un rostro que producía cierta sensación de miedo. Unos ojos rasgados de tal manera que parecían atravesar aquello que observaba. En ese momento los tenía fijos en él y se sintió increíblemente expuesto. Algo raro en él teniendo en cuenta que era una persona que sabía cómo no mostrarse abiertamente a la gente.  
  
—Zitao —le presentó Yifan—. Puedes confiar en que te llevará sin problemas hasta tu casa.  
  
Yixing no lo dudaba, parecía ser de ese tipo de personas capaz de apartar a todo el que se pusiera en su camino sin problemas. Yixing decidió no mirarle a los ojos mucho tiempo seguido. Pudo ver el coche cerca de la cancela de la propiedad, los jardines abarcando una considerable extensión ahora que se fijaba.  
  
La madre de Yifan se despidió con una leve inclinación, entrando de nuevo en la casa, los tres acercándose al coche. Zitao miró hacia Yifan antes de abrir la puerta y sentarse en el lado del conductor. Yixing, algo dudoso, abrió la puerta de atrás, aguantándola con una mano. De repente se le hacía raro tener que marcharse de allí aun cuando en cierto modo lo que más deseaba era volver a casa y olvidarse de todo. Se quedó pensando por un momento y entonces descolgó la mochila del hombro. Abrió el bolsillo delantero sacando bolígrafo y un trozo de papel y escribió en él apoyándose en el coche.  
  
—Toma —dijo, dándose la vuelta y tendiéndole el papel doblando en dos a Yifan—. Mi número de teléfono. Hablemos otro día.  
  
Yifan cogió el papel entre los dedos, desdoblándolo y apareciendo a la vista los números que había escrito en él. Volvió a plegarlo y asintió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Yixing también sonrió débilmente antes de entrar en el coche y cerrar la puerta con un golpe sordo. El silencio del interior le pareció de repente incómodo. Se miró las manos, un tic nervioso en ellas, y exhaló profundamente. Le dio la dirección de su casa a Zitao que esperaba sus palabras, una mano en el volante, la otra en el cambio de marchas. La cancela empezó a abrirse entonces con un ruido metálico amortiguado por los cristales del coche, Yixing miró a través de su ventanilla. Yifan le miraba a pesar de que no debía de ver nada a través del cristal tintado, pero notaba sus ojos clavados en él, el papel guardado en una de sus manos. Entonces el coche se puso en funcionamiento, las ruedas moviéndose sobre el asfalto y saliendo de la propiedad.  
  
Llegó a su casa casi dos horas más tarde, habiendo bajado del coche en los muelles de la zona de Central e insistiéndole varias veces a Zitao que podía volver él solo sin problemas. No había resultado fácil, Yifan había confiado en él para llevarle hasta su casa y Zitao parecía ser de esas personas que le gustaba cumplir con aquello que le encomendaban. Yixing pensó que era un chófer poco común.  
  
Consiguió al final coger el ferri que llegó poco después, atravesando la gran masa de agua que cubría la bahía de Victoria. Una vez en tierra de nuevo, caminó hasta Haiphong Rd y cogió el tranvía hasta el distrito de Yau Ma Tei. La línea pasando por toda la zona de Kowloon y finalmente dejándole en su destino entre turistas, personas mayores y carros de la compra. La calle principal estaba abarrotada y de repente todo le resultó un poco sobrecogedor, catapultado de tal manera de nuevo a la vida real. Algunas personas de los comercios le dieron los buenos días y Yixing les respondió automáticamente con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación. Intentó dejar la mente en blanco hasta llegar a su casa, sus pies llevándole automáticamente por un camino que había recorrido infinidad de veces. Finalmente, llegó a casa. El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta anunciando un nuevo cliente que vio que entraba al restaurante junto a una señora de pelo encanecido.  
  
Yixing subió la escalera que llevaba a la parte de arriba del pequeño edificio, sacando las llaves de la mochila y abriendo la puerta de casa. Estaba todo en silencio, sus padres seguramente trabajando abajo. Se quitó los zapatos, moviéndose por la casa y asomándose a la habitación de su abuela que dormía plácidamente. Notó cómo tenía el teléfono cerca, Yixing se sintió un poco mal y le dio un beso en la frente. Cuando despertase le debería una buena excusa. Abrió un poco más la ventana de la habitación para que entrara más aire y se encaminó a su habitación. Cerró la puerta, dejó la mochila en el suelo junto al resto de sus cosas desordenadas y se dejó caer por fin en la cama.  
  
Entonces, finalmente, la realidad de todo le golpeó con fuerza.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Pasaron los días y todo siguió su curso normal en la vida de Yifan. Trabajo, oficina, papeles. La reunión del viernes con los clientes convirtiéndose en un problema que Jongdae consiguió aplacar como pudo, la oportunidad de negocio perdida en cierto modo. Yifan se dijo que habría más oportunidades e intentó olvidar ese fallo que su padre le recriminaría tarde o temprano. Con un cigarrillo en la mano, observó el panorama de edificios y cemento gris desde la salida de emergencia, dando una calada que le calmó al instante. Las manos apoyadas en la barandilla y el cuerpo inclinado sobre ella. La altura era considerable si miraba hacia abajo, la ceniza cayendo hacia el vacío al golpear el cigarrillo. Había una neblina en el aire de la mañana que seguramente no se disiparía a lo largo del día, Hong Kong y su eterno halo de contaminación. Sonrió ante la ironía de estar metiendo más humo en sus pulmones cuando había suficiente en el aire. Era un mal vicio, lo sabía, pero le ayudaba a pensar con claridad.  _Más últimamente_ , pensó, dando otra calada y expulsando el humo al segundo siguiente. Miró el reloj y se masajeó el cuello, tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y apagándolo con la punta del zapato. Se coló por la puerta metálica de emergencia, volviendo al movimiento de la oficina, móvil en mano.  
  
Ojeando sus mensajes, abrió la lista de contactos mientras se sentaba en su sillón. Sus dedos deslizándose por la pantalla y parándose por un momento ante un nombre. Pulsó sin darse cuenta sobre él, apareciendo el número de teléfono, las opciones de llamada o mensaje. Había memorizado ese número hace tres días, esperando encontrar el momento para llamar un día, una parte de su cerebro esperando que lo olvidase e hiciese borrón y cuenta nueva. Y la verdad es que a Yifan le había entrado la duda cada una de las veces que se había encontrado queriendo llamar, pero no haciéndolo al final. Diciéndose,  _solamente quiero saber qué pasó_ pero en realidad pensando que era lo que menos quería averiguar, otro pensamiento diferente pasándole por la mente que le dejaba confuso.  _Yixing,_  leía el nombre del contacto. Se preguntó por un momento qué pasaría si lo llamaba ahora, ¿estaría trabajando como él? ¿O a lo mejor estudiaba? Aunque lo más importante, ¿estaría bien?  _No_ , se dijo pulsando sobre la pantalla. Tenía que centrarse en su trabajo y dejar aparcado el tema, aun cuando el recuerdo de ese joven se le colara en los pensamientos cuando menos se lo esperaba.  
  
Las horas discurrieron tranquilas, Jongdae visitándole al despacho un par de veces, agenda en mano para comentarle un par de temas de los que tomó nota. Finalmente, se encontró saliendo del edificio de oficinas y entrando en el coche que le esperaba siempre puntual cerca de la entrada. Se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con alguien sentado al lado de él.  
  
—Madre, ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
—Pensé que hoy era un buen día como otro cualquiera para pasar la tarde con mi hijo —sonrió, el traje blanco que llevaba iluminándole el rostro—. No hace falta que pongas esa cara.  
  
—No he puesto ninguna cara —replicó, molesto.  
  
—Prometo que te gustará el sitio al que vamos a ir.  
  
Una hora más tarde se encontraron su madre, Zitao y él sentados en los asientos de madera del Peak Tram, mientras éste ascendía hacia el Peak, la zona más alta de la isla. La gente del vagón conversaba animadamente, unos señalando aquí o allá con el dedo, otros tomando fotografías, el  _clic_  de sus cámaras uniéndose al sonido de las voces. Una vez bajaron del tranvía, Yifan notó el cambio de temperatura respecto a la ciudad, más baja y fuera la humedad que se sentía siempre abajo. Se permitió respirar profundamente, agradeciendo el cambio mientras caminaban. Zitao avanzaba unos metros por detrás de ellos, cierta curiosidad en los ojos mientras lo observaba todo. Era terreno nuevo para él.  
  
Yifan no recordaba haber estado antes allí, pero su madre se lo recordó delante de una taza de té mientras observaban las vistas desde la terraza arbolada de uno de los restaurantes. Yifan contaba cinco años cuando había venido la última vez al Peak, lo que justificaba que no tuviera recuerdos de ello. Le contó cómo había estado observando todo el trayecto con ojos bien abiertos por la ventana del tranvía y cómo había estado preguntando sin parar con insaciable curiosidad. El cómo, cogidos fuertemente de la mano, habían corrido los últimos metros hasta la cima para ver ocultarse el sol bajo el horizonte que se unía con el mar. Su madre le narraba todo con cariño en la voz mientras delineaba con un dedo el borde de su taza.  
  
—Fue el último sitio al que fuimos antes de que tu padre te enviara a Canadá —dijo tras un pequeño silencio. Yifan notó la repentina tristeza en la voz, sintiendo la necesidad de extender el brazo y cogerle una mano para animarla. Pero se contuvo, estaba esa sensación de distancia con ella que le hacía vacilar en sus actos y que le frustraba.  
  
—Recuerdo que estuvimos sentados en esta misma terraza y no te llegaban los pies al suelo como ahora. Eras tan pequeño, mira lo que has crecido. Todo un hombre.  
  
Yifan creyó recordar algo, un leve eco de una vida que había quedado mucho tiempo atrás, unas piernas pequeñas moviéndose inquietas contra la silla. Los sueños de la infancia todavía no arrebatados por la carga de la realidad.  
  
— ¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste? —Yifan negó levemente—. Me preguntaste si un día ibas a poder tocar las nubes. Un día Yifan, te dije, no lo dudes. De mientras, no dejes de soñar con ello.  
  
Y él seguramente había sonreído contento y esperanzado ante la respuesta, todavía creyendo que los sueños se podían hacer realidad. Pero Yifan hacía mucho que había dejado de creer en ellos.  
  
—Te pareces demasiado a tu padre —le dijo, Yifan notando de repente una caricia en la mejilla.  
  
—Eso es bueno —le respondió.  
  
—Puede —replicó, abandonando el contacto y bajando la mirada—. Pero si había algo en lo que no quería que te convirtieras, era en él. Seguir sus pasos.  
  
—Es algo inevitable.  
  
—No, no lo es. Deberías tener tu propia vida y tus propios sueños, Yifan. Decidir por ti mismo.  
  
—Lo hago.  
  
— ¿Eso crees? Desde que has vuelto no te he visto hacer otra cosa que trabajar. Eres joven, deberías tener amigos, buscar a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo fuera de la oficina.  
  
Yifan sopesó las palabras, sin saber muy bien qué pensar de ellas.  
  
—Deberías llamarle.  
  
Yifan levantó la mirada, preguntándole con palabras mudas a pesar de que sabía bien a quién se refería.  
  
—Yixing —aclaró, tomando un sorbo de té—. Me pareció un joven agradable.  
  
Desvió la mirada, sintiendo el peso del móvil en el bolsillo. Su madre entonces se excusó un momento, dejándole solo en la mesa con sus pensamientos. La mano sobre el bolsillo del pantalón, dudoso. Al final lo sacó, buscando el número en el teléfono. Marcó al botón de llamada sin pensárselo más. Se sintió nervioso mientras sonaba el primer tono de llamada, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa en el segundo, jugando con la servilleta en el tercero, mirando a su alrededor en el cuarto.  
  
— _¿Sí, diga?_  —dijo una voz finalmente al quinto tono, Yifan se irguió en la silla.  
  
— ¿Yixing?  
  
—  _¿Quién llama?_  —preguntó la voz al otro lado de la línea. Frunció el ceño, no le parecía la voz de Yixing.  
  
—Soy Yifan, ¿hablo con Yixing?  
  
— _Un momento_ —le respondió. Apartó un poco el móvil de la oreja al oír un ruido fuerte, silencio, ruido de pasos, seguido de voces y sonidos mezclados. Se preguntó qué estaba pasando.  
  
—  _¿Hola?_  —dijo por fin una voz al minuto siguiente que reconoció de inmediato—.  _¿Yifan?_  
  
—Sí, soy yo. ¿Yixing?  
  
— _Sí, sí. Lo siento, es que me dejé el móvil en la habitación._  
  
—No pasa nada —dijo, notando de repente la lengua trabada.  
  
—  _¿Querías algo?_  —preguntó el otro ante el silencio de Yifan.  
  
— ¿El sábado a las cuatro?  
  
—  _¿Eh?_  
  
—Podríamos vernos y hablar. Si te viene bien, claro —añadió, levantándose al no poder aguantar más sentado, la inquietud en el cuerpo.  
  
— _En un principio…_  —una pausa —,  _sí. ¿Dónde?_  
  
Yifan intentó pensar en algún lugar que conociera para poder encontrarse, pero en ese momento sentía la mente en blanco. Se dio cuenta de que tenía un conocimiento muy limitado de la ciudad. Tendría que preguntar.  
  
—Te mandaré un mensaje con el lugar si te parece bien —decidió al final. Sí, era la mejor opción.  
  
— _De acuerdo, estaré pendiente._  
  
—Sábado, a las cuatro —y colgó sin esperar respuesta alguna, dejando el móvil sobre la mesa y soltando un largo suspiro. Más relajado, se sentó de nuevo y se tomó lo que le quedaba de té hasta que volvió su madre. Se sentía como si se hubiera quitado de repente un peso de encima, pero ahora había sido reemplazado por un sensación hormigueante de nerviosismo que Yifan no entendía.  
  
Quería que llegara el sábado.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

El reloj de su muñeca marcaba las cuatro y veinte. Yifan resopló, cambiando de posición, la espalda apoyada contra una columna. Llevaba esperando allí de pie veinte minutos mientras la gente pasaba por delante de él y la música iba cambiando en el sistema de megafonía. Se le hacía raro estar allí, solo en pleno The Landmark, fuera el agobio del traje. Pocas veces habían sido las ocasiones en que había salido por sí mismo y podía decir que se sentía extrañamente libre pero nervioso. Vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y una chaqueta fina, se fundía con el resto de personas que le rodeaban. Su altura y su color de pelo lo único que hacía que destacase y recibiera alguna que otra mirada, ésta durando menos de cinco segundos en cuanto se fijaban en su rostro. Yifan sonrió las dos primeras veces que ocurrió, a la tercera decidió cambiar de sitio, incómodo. Cambió el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a otra, manos en los bolsillos, un niño pequeño casi rozándole al pasar corriendo por su lado. Su madre le seguía, llamándolo por su nombre mientras el niño se perdía entre la multitud para exasperación de la mujer. A unos poco metros más allá, unos hinchables que seguramente le habían llamado la atención al niño.  
  
The Landmark era uno de los principales puntos de ocio de la zona de Central, situado junto al Bank of China en una de las arterias principales de la isla. Lugar de tiendas de marcas reconocidas, intercambio de dinero continuo y reunión para los jóvenes, se alzaba en sus tres plantas en un espectáculo de fachada de cristal y luz al caer la noche. Yifan solo había estado allí en contadas ocasiones para reuniones de negocios. El restaurante Zuma, elegido por el buen criterio de su asistente personal, siempre había resultado un lugar agradable. Pero nunca se había dedicado a mirar el resto del centro comercial y ahora lo observaba alzando la mirada mientras seguía esperando. Rodeado de risas, el sonido de incontables zapatos y tacones sobre el mármol del suelo, móviles que sonaban. Los sábados por la tarde aquello parecía ser especialmente un hervidero de gente que escapaba de la sensación cargante para algunos del trabajo, de las clases o simplemente del calor del verano de Hong Kong. Los negocios con aire acondicionado cotizados por la gente.  
  
Estaba leyendo la programación de eventos que había cogido en un pequeño puesto de anuncios, cuando el sonido ascendente de unos pasos rápidos le llamó la atención. Levantó la mirada del folleto y vio como una figura venía corriendo en su dirección y se paraba finalmente delante de él. Apoyando un brazo sobre la columna mientras recuperaba el aliento, Yixing cerró los ojos un momento respirando profundamente y exhalando a continuación.  
  
—Siento haber llegado tarde —se disculpó, abriendo los ojos, pelo desordenado por la carrera, un auricular en la oreja. Yifan se separó de la columna y Yixing apoyó la espalda contra ella con un pequeño  _gracias_ , la mochila que llevaba a la espalda colgando ahora de un hombro.  
  
—No pasa nada —le dijo, observándole. Notó el corte en la ceja curado, un hoyuelo en la mejilla que se le formó al sonreír y que le pareció adorable, las manos que jugaban con un ipod.  
  
— ¿Quieres…? —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? —propuso cuando el otro pareció recuperarse de la carrera.  
  
—Tengo hambre.  
  
—Hay un restaurante en la segunda planta al que suelo ir.  
  
Yixing miró hacia arriba, como buscándolo con la mirada, pareciendo no muy convencido.  
  
—Creo que se de un sitio mejor, está un poco lejos de aquí, pero te puedo asegurar que preparan las mejores  _fun guo_ de la isla.  
  
Yifan iba a decir algo pero Yixing emprendió camino hacia la salida del centro comercial, dándose la vuelta para animarle a seguirle con un _¡Vamos!_  Fuera, el ajetreo de Queen’s Road, los coches, las obras y el calor húmedo le asaltó los sentidos. Año y medio en esa ciudad y todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a lo que era lo más característico, la amalgama de sonidos y personas. La primera vez había sido la más perturbadora, habiendo llegado de Canadá después de haber estado viviendo durante años en una ciudad que podía calificarse tranquila. O al menos así le había parecido Ottawa todos aquellos años. Caminaron juntos entre la gente, Yifan intentó no distanciarse mucho de Yixing para no perderlo de vista, lo que a veces le resultaba un poco difícil al aumentar el otro su marcha y colarse por la avenida con facilidad. Sortearon puestos con revistas y periódicos que aparecían de repente en la acera como salidos de la nada, gente esperando el autobús mientras observaban los carteles de la última obra de teatro que llegaba a la ciudad. Yixing torció a la derecha en algún punto y Yifan se encontró solo, rodeado de gente desconocida. Se giró sobre sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño hasta que de repente sintió que alguien le cogía de la muñeca. Se intentó soltar en un primer momento, pero se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de Yixing.  
  
—Por aquí —le dijo, tirando levemente de él en un pequeño trote, esquivando a una señora cargada de bolsas antes de casi chocar con ella.  
  
Le soltó nada más entrar por la calle nueva, más tranquila que la principal pero casi igualmente abarrotada. La recorrieron hasta el final y llegaron a otra calle ancha. Coches, taxis y tranvías de dos pisos que parecían anuncios andantes.  
  
— ¿Has subido alguna vez al tranvía? —le preguntó de repente.  
  
—No.  
  
—Sé rápido —le dijo casi gritando por encima del ruido, un tranvía de dos pisos pintado de azul y caracteres en blanco parando delante de ellos.  
  
Yifan no entendió lo que quiso decir en un principio, pero lo comprendió en cuanto la gente empezó a bajar y subir del tranvía. Yixing ya se le había vuelto a adelantar, pero retrocedió para cogerle de nuevo de la muñeca y tirar de él.  
  
—Si te quedas quieto la ciudad te comerá —le dijo una vez que llegaron al piso de arriba entre empujones y gestos rápidos de disculpa, Yixing apoyado en la barandilla de la parte de adelante. El techo del tranvía no era muy alto, así que Yifan se tuvo que inclinar para no darse con él. Hacía un calor más que agobiante dentro de esa lata alargada de metal y casi no se podían oír el uno al otro entre el ruido del tráfico.  
  
—Recuérdame por qué no he llamado a mi coche.  
  
Yixing rió, inclinándose más sobre la barandilla de tal manera que Yifan temió por un momento que se cayera.  
  
— ¿Para no perderte la emoción? —respondió, volviendo a su posición anterior.  
  
— ¿Emoción? —lo dudaba—. Diría que la señora de atrás tenía las manos  _demasiado_  largas.  
  
Yixing rió más fuerte aún, marcándose el hoyuelo en la mejilla. Yifan desvió la mirada, sintiendo de repente que le ardían las orejas. Decidió que era mejor mirar hacia fuera, la vista era peculiar.  
  
Bajaron cinco paradas más adelante, pagando al salir del tranvía la pequeña tarifa. Yifan se ajustó la chaqueta, estirando el cuello de la posición incómoda del tranvía. Yixing, a su lado, pareció estar decidiendo por dónde ir a continuación. Anduvieron durante un par de minutos más, las calles por las que pasaban mutando y mostrando una cara más tradicional, lejos de los escaparates luminosos y el cristal, las calles anchas y los altos edificios de hormigón. Pasaron por delante de un puesto de fruta cuyo vendedor saludó a Yixing alegremente, y éste paró un momento para responderle antes de proseguir camino.  
  
— ¿Un  _dai pai dong_? —preguntó Yifan al llegar a lo que pareció su destino, un pequeño puesto callejero de comida delante de ellos con un par de mesas sencillas delante de él, todas vacías en ese momento.  
  
Yixing se acercó al mostrador, una señora mayor sonriendo al verle.  
  
—Que ven mis ojos si no es Yixing pasando por aquí —saludó la mujer, saliendo detrás del mostrador y abrazando al joven. Yifan observaba la escena un poco más atrás.  
  
—Buenas tardes, señora Shen.  
  
—Te he dicho que me llames Xiaomei, señora me hace sentir vieja.  
  
Yixing sonrió.  
  
— ¿Qué diría el señor Shen entonces?  
  
—Lo que no sabe no puede dolerle a ese dormilón de marido que tengo en casa.  
  
Yixing entonces se giró hacia Yifan y éste se acercó.  
  
— ¿Hoy traes compañía, Yixing?  
  
—Es un nuevo… amigo.  
  
—Yifan —se presentó, con una leve inclinación.  
  
—Interesante. No suelo ver a Yixing acompañado. Como podrás ver yo soy la señora Shen, pero puedes llamarme Xiaomei. Pero, ¡sentaos, sentaos! Prepararé algo especial —dijo con una sonrisa, las arrugas de sus ojos marcándose. Ajustándose el delantal, volvió detrás del mostrador empezando a trabajar. Se sentaron en una de las mesas que había delante, los toldos que cubrían la calle dando sombra. Pronto, el olor de la fritura y el vapor se hizo presente.  
  
A Yifan le desconcertaba un poco la situación, nunca había estado en un  _dai pai dong_ , solo había leído sobre ellos de pasada en un artículo. Se sentía demasiado grande sentado en el taburete pequeño en el que estaba, las rodillas chocando contra la mesa, pero la conversación liviana que mantenía Yixing con la señora mientras ésta cocinaba hacía el momento agradable. No seguía completamente el hilo de lo que decían, más bien los escuchaba de fondo mientras miraba a su alrededor. Unos niños jugaban a unos pocos metros de ellos con una pelota mientras una joven en bicicleta pasaba junto a ellos haciendo sonar el timbre y saludándolos. Un hombre tiraba de un carro de verduras calle abajo, otro martilleaba un par de tablas de lo que parecía ser una estantería. El panorama contrastaba mucho con lo que estaba acostumbrado y volvió a centrar su atención en la mesa, pensativo, encontrándose con que Yixing le estaba mirando.  
  
—Yixing, ¡siempre en las nubes! —les sobresaltó la voz de la mujer, Yixing dando un pequeño bote y girándose hacia la mujer.  
  
— ¿Eh?  
  
—Te estaba diciendo que Lin ha estado preguntando por ti —dijo, dejando dos vasos de té frío sobre el mostrador. Yixing se levantó a recogerlos—. Creo que intenta echarte el anzuelo, jovencito.  
  
Yixing se dejó caer sobre el taburete de nuevo, las bebidas sobre la mesa. Yifan notó cómo se ruborizaba y se mordía el labio.  
  
—No digas eso, solo tiene diez años —dijo, medio sonrisa, medio quejándose, medio enterrando la cara en las manos. Yifan se vio riendo ante la reacción del otro.  
  
—Pero tiene buen gusto, ¿a que sí, Yifan? —se sorprendió al verse inmiscuido de repente en la conversación. Abrió la boca como para contestar, pero sin saber en realidad qué decir. Miró a Yixing, que levantó la mirada, el pelo rizado cayéndole delante de los ojos. Optó por darle un trago a su té en vez de contestar, el frío de la bebida haciéndole toser.  
  
Los cuencos de comida llegaron poco después, el olor de la comida abriéndole el apetito a Yifan. Probó las  _fun guo_  como le animó Yixing, acercándole el cuenco mientras él lidiaba con sus fideos. Tuvo que admitir que estaban realmente sabrosos. Comieron con el acompañamiento de una pequeña conversación y la risa de Yixing ante los comentarios de la señora Shen, algún que otro momento más de incomodidad para Yifan, y el sonido de los platos y los palillos. Un ambiente que le envolvió de tal manera que le hizo olvidarse un poco de todo. Escuchando con atención, descubrió que Yixing era un chico modesto, asistía dos veces por semana a clases de piano y siempre ayudaba cuando podía a Lin con los deberes, que resultó ser la nieta de la señora Shen. A pesar de vivir en el otro lado de la bahía se movía por todo Hong Kong, sin pararse quieto, yendo de un sitio a otro. El resto del tiempo lo pasaba ayudando en el restaurante familiar de sus padres.  
  
Terminaron de comer y se despidieron con una leve inclinación y la obligada promesa de volver por parte de la señora Shen, sonrisas en los labios mientras ascendían por la calle, rumbo sin definir. Los niños se habían retirado hacía rato, junto a sus risas juguetonas y los golpes de la pelota. Yifan miró a Yixing que caminaba a su lado, distraído.  
  
Llegaron hasta el final de la calle en un agradable silencio, los toldos desapareciendo y dejando ver de nuevo el cielo. Volvía a estar cubierto de nubes y Yifan creyó notar que una gota le caía en la cara. Delante de ellos, un pequeño parque adornaba la intersección de varias calles. Había un par de columpios, unos bancos de madera y lo que parecía ser una fuente. Yixing se adelantó y puso los pies sobre uno de los bancos, sentándose encima del respaldo, ojos mirando hacia el cielo cubierto. Yifan se acercó, quedándose de pie.  
  
—No sé qué querían de mí —dijo de repente Yixing, bajando la mirada—. Salí de clase, pasé una calle y ahí estaban rodeándome.  
  
Yifan notó cómo tensaba las manos a pesar de que jugaba distraído con el cable de los auriculares.  
  
—Conseguí escapar, pero me siguieron.  
  
— ¿Lo has hablado con tus padres? —le preguntó.  
  
—No quiero preocuparles —replicó, soltando el cable—. Además, nada tiene sentido.  
  
Eso es lo que llevaba diciéndose Yifan desde el principio. Porque, ¿quién tendría algo en contra de una persona como Yixing? Debía haber algo detrás de todo aquello que no llegaban a ver y se preguntó si quizás era mejor así. Pero ahí estaba la duda y a Yifan le gustaba saber las respuestas a todo.  
  
—Nadie intenta secuestrar a alguien porque sí —comentó, compartiendo parte de sus pensamientos. Yixing le miró y Yifan intentó interpretar lo que veía en esos ojos oscuros, pero se vio incapaz de discernir lo que estaba pasando por la mente de otro. Era la primera vez que nombraban a lo ocurrido por su nombre, algo que ambos habían intentado evitar inconscientemente—. ¿Crees que lo mejor es olvidar el tema?  
  
Yixing pareció pensarse la respuesta, desviando la mirada.  
  
—No —dijo finalmente, poniéndose de pie de nuevo —. Pero tampoco ha pasado nada desde ese día, así que supongo que no debo preocuparme mucho, ¿no?  
  
Lo dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, pero Yifan notó que no era del todo sincera. Otra gota le cayó en la cara.  
  
—Ten cuidado —le aconsejó. Se encontró pensando que no quería que le pasara nada y eso era lo único de lo que se veía capaz de decir en ese momento.  
  
El otro pareció sorprenderse ante sus palabras, su cara cambiando de expresión. En ese momento, una gota y otra y otra empezaron a caer. Una sobre el hombro, otra sobre la mano, una en el pelo. Sin apenas darles tiempo a reaccionar, les empezó a llover copiosamente encima. Yifan maldijo, Yixing rió y ambos corrieron a buscar algún lugar bajo el que refugiarse, encontrando un portal que les cubría a ambos lo suficiente.  
  
—Maldito tiempo —se quejó Yifan, mirándose la chaqueta y peinándose el pelo con una mano.  
  
—Época de tifones, aparecen de repente sin avisar —explicó el otro.  
  
 _Como tú_ , pensó sin darse cuenta, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Sí, Yixing había aparecido en su vida de la misma manera que ese aguacero, _tifón_. De manera imprevista y alterándolo todo, pero resultando una calma inesperada al mismo tiempo como lo era la lluvia tras largos días de calor. Se vio riendo por enésima vez esa tarde.  
  
— ¿Qué? —preguntó Yixing, un brazo extendido hacia fuera, la lluvia cayéndole sobre la mano.  
  
—Nada — negó con la cabeza, recostándola sobre la pared de madera de detrás y cerrando los ojos. El ruido de la lluvia de fondo.  
  
No pasaba nada.


	3. Chapter 3

La siguiente vez que se vieron fue cuatro días más tarde, con un mensaje de texto y un _¿Quedamos?_ escrito en él desde el número de Yixing. Yifan le había vuelto a enviar una dirección junto a la hora de encuentro y así es como se encontraron un jueves por la tarde, uno habiendo salido del trabajo, el otro de sus clases a las que asistía en uno de los distritos cercanos.

Esa vez se limitaron a pasear por la ciudad, alrededor de la zona de Central, entrando al final en una cafetería al empezar a caer el sol. No había una gran conversación entre ambos, pero Yifan disfrutaba de la compañía de Yixing igualmente, como si se tratara de un pequeño bálsamo tras la jornada en la oficina. Se hicieron preguntas ante sus bebidas. Estudios, familia. Yixing comentaba poco y a Yifan le costaba compartir, pero al final la conversación fluía poco a poco.

—Tenía razón —le comentó Yixing, tras contarle de su trabajo en la empresa.

Yifan enarcó una ceja, sin entender a qué se refería.

—Oficinista —sonrió Yixing, mordiendo una galleta—. Café y vivir mirando al reloj.

—No es tan malo como lo presentas.

—Aburrido más bien.

— ¿Trabajar en un restaurante no lo es? —le preguntó Yifan, llevándose la taza a los labios, una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—Depende.

— ¿Depende?

—Todos los días hay algún cliente nuevo, eso lo hace interesante. Incluso hay uno que viene puntual todos los días con una historia diferente que contar.

— ¿En serio?

—Ayer me contó cómo sus gatos habían intentado apoderarse de su cocina y uno de ellos casi había conseguido prender fuego a la casa —le contó Yixing, mordiendo otra galleta. Después pasó a contarle otra historia en que los gatos habían intentado estrangular por la noche al pobre hombre, Yixing gesticulando y haciendo una representación de la escena. Yifan no pudo evitar reír.

—Es un buen hombre en realidad, pero con un claro problema con sus gatos —terminó Yixing.

—Eso parece.

— ¿Alguna vez has querido hacer otra cosa?

—Nunca me lo he planteado —contestó —. ¿Tú siempre has querido ser pianista?

—Siempre me ha gustado la música —dijo, ladeando la cabeza y sorbiendo de su refresco—, pero el piano tiene algo especial. Todavía no soy lo bastante bueno, pero un día lo seré.

Yifan nunca había sido muy aficionado a tocar instrumentos, habiendo sido más de deportes en su época del internado, pero apreciaba la música.

— ¿No has pensado en entrar a la universidad? —le preguntó, intrigado.

—Me va bien con las clases, además mis padres me necesitan en el restaurante —dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa, bebiendo del refresco, la mirada centrada de repente en la mesa como si estuviera recordando algo—. No necesito más.

En momentos como ese a Yifan le resultaba tan simple la vida de Yixing que le hacía preguntarse cómo hubiera sido su vida de haber podido escoger otro camino. Lejos de las horas de trabajo en la oficina, del papeleo, de la mirada exhaustiva de su padre, la responsabilidad de tener personas a su cargo. La pregunta de Yixing todavía le rondaba en la cabeza.  _¿Alguna vez has querido hacer otra cosa?_  Sabía que le había dado una respuesta vaga aunque en el fondo sincera. Había crecido sabiendo que heredaría la empresa, su padre así lo había programado durante todos esos años. En ese momento no se podía imaginar en otra cosa, no había nada que le llamara especialmente la atención. Quizás se hubiera seguido interesando por el deporte a raíz de su éxito en el instituto o quizás se hubiera simplemente graduado y probado suerte ahí fuera.

— ¿Tu chófer tiene la costumbre de seguirte a todas parte? —preguntó de repente Yixing, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—De las veces que nos hemos visto siempre está ahí, a unos pocos metros de nosotros —respondió, apuntando con su refresco hacia el otro lado del cristal. Yifan miró hacia donde apuntaba sabiendo de sobra que Zitao estaba allí. Apoyado en una postura casual y en apariencia relajada pero en realidad alerta, oídos y mirada pendientes de todo lo que le rodeaba. Sus miradas coincidieron al girar éste la cabeza hacia la cafetería. Yifan vio la pregunta muda que se traducía en sus ojos y le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Todo iba bien, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

—Da un poco de miedo.

Yifan sonrió.

—Tiene esa peculiaridad, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Solo está aquí por mi seguridad.

Yixing arqueó una ceja.

—Oh, ¿el señor Yifan es tan importante como para tener guardaespaldas? —replicó con una media sonrisa.

—Quien sabe —respondió, tapándose levemente la cara con una mano para no mirar la sonrisa burlona de Yixing, riendo con una carcajada semi-muda.

Terminaron de beber tranquilamente mientras la gente entraba y salía del local, entre conversaciones y el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta.

—Hay un sitio al que necesito ir —dijo Yixing, dejando a un lado su vaso vacío y cogiendo la mochila del suelo—. Si no te importa.

— ¿A dónde?

—Secreto —le respondió, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta antes de que a Yifan casi le diera tiempo a pestañear. Yixing parecía tener la costumbre de reaccionar con demasiada rapidez.

Se levantó detrás de él, pagando y saliendo al exterior donde el otro le esperaba, manos agarradas a las tiras de la mochila. La brisa cálida que soplaba esa tarde-noche le revolvía el pelo rizado, haciendo que le tapara los ojos en cada movimiento. Yifan se acercó a él y se vio tentado de apartarle un mechón de pelo. Una mano levantada sin darse cuenta y que bajó esperando que el otro no se hubiera percatado de su intento. Yixing pareció no darse cuenta, girándose segundos más tarde hacia él y emprendiendo el camino, mezclándose ambos entre la gente.

Acabaron en lo que a Yifan le pareció claramente un mercado. No uno como a los que estaba acostumbrado, con sus pequeños puestos de fruta y verdura, las señoras mayores con sus carritos. En realidad solo había visto uno talmente en su vida, en una de sus escapadas olvidadas entre recuerdos de horas interminables de estudio y el calor de un verano muy diferente y lejano. Así que de ahí venía la poca referencia que tenía, pero lo que tenía delante era como si estuviera amplificado. En realidad todo en esa ciudad lo estaba.

—Bienvenido al verdadero corazón del Soho, Graham Street —dijo Yixing a su lado.

La mezcla de olores y colores era abrumadora, más siendo de noche. Los farolillos y fluorescentes iluminando los cientos de puestos que veía desde donde estaba. Si a pleno día había cientos de personas recorriendo Queen’s Road, en esa calle del Soho había miles. Parecía imposible que hubiera tanta gente junta. Turistas, niños, gente local. Se oían conversaciones por todos lados, gritos con las ofertas, una señora hablaba cerca de él en uno de los puestos en un dialecto que no consiguió identificar. El vapor se elevaba dos puestos más adelante, llegándole un olor dulzón en el aire. Alguien chocó contra Yifan disculpándose automáticamente, girándose durante un segundo hacia él antes de proseguir su camino.

Notó que Yixing le cogía de la muñeca como la anterior vez que se vieron. El tacto cálido de sus dedos sobre su piel. Mientras se movían entre el gentío, Yifan pudo ver que había puestos de todo tipo. Pescado vivo en cubetas, tofu caliente recién hecho, verduras, especias de todo tipo. Tuvieron que sortear un carro atravesado, Yifan golpeando con la cabeza un farolillo que se bamboleó sobre sí mismo de un lado a otro.

Yixing se paró un momento delante de él, alzándose de puntillas para mirar por encima de la multitud de cabezas, buscando seguramente un puesto en especial. Aunque con todo el barullo que había, Yifan no lo veía una tarea fácil, casi no podía ni ver por dónde pisaba mientras el otro le guiaba.

En algún momento se separaron, notando la ausencia del contacto de Yixing en su muñeca, al pasar un carromato por mitad de la estrecha calle. Hizo que todos se apartaran hacia los lados, unos quejándose, algún turista fotografiando la estampa al encontrarla de interés, otros simplemente siguiendo hablando con los tenderos como si nada ocurriera. Una vez que pasó el carromato, Yifan se dijo de buscar a Yixing, esperando que no hubiera avanzado demasiado como para no encontrarlo. Pero no hizo falta al notar como una mano envolvía la suya desde detrás de él y vio el rostro del joven al girarse.

— ¿Siempre es tan caótico? —dijo Yifan en voz alta por encima de la cacofonía de sonidos.

—Siempre —respondió Yixing. Debió de haber puesto mala cara porque el otro le zarandeó levemente el brazo, apretándole la mano durante un segundo. Yifan notó un pequeño calor en el pecho ante el gesto y desvió la mirada, confuso.

Acabaron ambos ante un puesto que parecía vender crustáceos, lleno de pequeñas cajas que se apilaban sobre un par de mesas de madera. Yifan podía ver a los cangrejos moviéndose, sus pinzas sobresaliendo entre los pequeños barrotes. Una cubeta estaba llena de lo que parecían ser almejas, y dos o tres de langostas. Yixing a su lado hablaba en un rápido mandarín con el dueño, hablando sobre el suministro del mes, seguramente tratándose de algo relacionado con el restaurante de sus padres. Se giró, dejándole hablando para seguir observando el mercado.

Yixing parecía tener la peculiaridad de llevarle siempre a los sitios más concurridos de la ciudad, aun cuando  _concurrido_  y  _Hong Kong_  iban de por sí cogidos de la mano. En poco menos de dos días había descubierto junto a la compañía de Yixing que la ciudad era mucho más de lo que le había parecido durante todos esos meses que llevaba viviendo en ella. Había mucho más detrás de la jungla de asfalto, cemento y luces de neón. Era internarse en las callejuelas y encontrarse con un panorama complemente diferente que en cierto modo no llegaba a controlar. Pero el otro parecía estar más que acostumbrado y la posible confusión que podría pasarle por la mente al encontrarse en terreno desconocido se disipaba rápidamente.

Se giró al sentir un roce en el hombro, Yixing parecía haber terminado de hablar y sostenía ahora algo en las manos. Yifan intentó adivinar qué era, pero el color negro verdoso lo despistaba.

—Toma —le dijo, tendiéndole algo de forma redonda y llevándose uno a la boca.

Yifan lo cogió, llevándoselo a la nariz y percibiendo un olor fuerte.

—Son huevos en conserva, no te vas a morir.

—Nunca se sabe —replicó, observando el supuesto huevo en sus manos.

—Come.

Y así hizo, mordiendo, Yixing habiéndose terminado el suyo. No estaba mal.

Tras esa pausa, Yixing volvió a cogerle de la mano en busca de su siguiente proveedor, el joven contándole mientras caminaban lo que había en alguno de los puestos ante la curiosidad que debió de haber notado por parte de Yifan. Uno de ellos incluso freía  _youtiao_  y el olor les llegó cuando pasaron delante de él. Le hizo recordar aquella mañana en la cocina de su casa, a Yixing delante de él conversando con su madre tímidamente mientras él se peleaba con su propia mente y sus decisiones. Observando cada pequeño movimiento de Yixing, haciéndose mil preguntas mientras se mantenía callado. Parecía que había pasado hace mucho tiempo, pero en realidad no había sido hacía tanto. Se sorprendió al comprobar que las cosas habían cambiado más de lo que creía en ese corto periodo de tiempo. Agradecía ese cambio y le daba la bienvenida en el fondo, a pesar de la situación que había originado todo.

Tardaron casi media hora en buscar al otro proveedor y salir por fin de Graham Street, el calor pegado a la piel y por fin respirando algo de aire fresco, lejos de la algarabía del mercado. Yixing había comprado un par de productos en uno de los puestos de especias y llevaba la bolsa en la mano, girándola mientras caminaban. Yifan observó que seguían cogidos de la mano, pero no dijo nada, le agradaba el contacto.

Las calles que rodeaban al mercado se limitaban a establecimientos de pequeños bazares, puestos ambulantes y algún que otro  _dai pai dong_ abarrotado por los clientes con sus compras. Incluso había una señora sentada en el suelo que decía que leía el futuro, sus piernas cruzadas en una posición de yoga. El ambiente era mucho más relajado a pesar de que la humedad se sentía igualmente. Se notaba que la noche se había impuesto por completo, las ventanas iluminándose y los niños que correteaban hacia sus hogares para cenar. Yifan tenía una reunión al día siguiente, pero no tenía prisa por volver a casa, quería seguir disfrutando un poco más de esa noche. Pasaron por delante de uno de los puestos ambulantes y Yixing le dijo de parar para mirar lo que vendía, su mano tirando de la suya hasta acercarse a la mesa improvisada montada en un lateral de la calle. Yixing entonces le soltó, cogiendo una caja de motivo tradicional, mirándola y abriéndola para mirar en su interior, sonriendo y estirando el brazo para coger otra cosa. Yifan echó de menos inmediatamente el contacto, su mano quedándose lacia contra su pierna. Se centró en mirar lo que había delante, encima de la mesa, para no profundizar en sus pensamientos.

Había principalmente figuritas, las típicas que compraban los turistas como suvenir; pulseras de abalorios, cajas para guardar incienso, objetos con motivos de dragones chinos que brillaban a la luz de la farola. No había nada especialmente de interés, pero para Yixing parecía lo contrario, entretenido en mirarlo todo mientras la chica del puesto los observaba con mirada curiosa. Al final algo llamó la atención de Yifan, así que alargó la mano para tocarlo, la pieza colgando de un soporte. Se trataba de un colgante pendido de un cordón de cuero, mezclado entre otros de diferentes formas y colores. Tenía forma redonda, sin un diseño especial en sí, hecho de un material nacarado que reflejaba la luz. Lo observó con curiosidad, tanteándolo entre sus dedos, pensando por un momento que a su madre le gustaría con una cadena apropiada.

—Es bonito —dijo la voz de Yixing a su lado.

Yifan soltó el colgante, que cayó desapareciendo entre el resto.

—Es una tontería —se dijo prácticamente para sí mismo.

—Cómpralo —le motivó, buscando el colgante y sacándolo del soporte. Cogió una de las manos de Yifan y lo puso sobre ella, el colgante brillando en la palma—.Seguro que le gusta.

Yifan levantó una ceja.

— ¿Es para tu madre, verdad? Me recuerda a ella —dijo con una sonrisa, su hoyuelo saliendo a relucir en la mejilla.

Yifan se preguntó si Yixing podía leerle la mente.

Un par de minutos después Yifan se alejó del puesto, el colgante guardado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y anduvo unos cuantos pasos hasta que se paró dándose cuenta que el otro no le seguía. Se giró y vio que Yixing terminaba de hablar con la chica del puesto y se inclinaba para despedirse. Se le unió un minuto después, bolsa bamboleándose en la mano y algo en la otra. Yixing debió de notar su curiosidad, porque cerró más la mano impidiéndole ver qué sujetaba.

—Cierra los ojos —le pidió.

Yifan volvió a enarcar una ceja.

— ¿Siempre eres tan testarudo? —se burló, con una media sonrisa y golpeándole con un dedo en el pecho.

Yifan sonrió, haciéndole caso y cerrando los ojos, contagiado por la risa de Yixing. Se sintió de repente un poco absurdo ahí en medio de la calle con los ojos cerrados, intentado adivinar qué quería hacer el otro. Notó entonces la presencia de Yixing muy cerca de él, a su espalda, y se puso nervioso. Tragó saliva, sintiendo entonces un roce en su cuello y como algo caía sobre su pecho.

—Ya puedes abrirlos —le dijo Yixing, prácticamente al oído.

Así lo hizo, bajando la mirada y encontrándose con un colgante. Le colgaba del cuello por un cordón de cuero negro, colándose levemente por dentro de la camiseta. Lo cogió entre los dedos, apreciando su forma. Se trataba de un ala, como la de un ángel, con su infinidad de plumas trazadas en el material plateado por ambas caras.

Yixing se giró poniéndose delante de él y Yifan le miró a la cara.

— ¿Y esto? —preguntó curioso.

—No he llegado a agradecerte que… Que me salvases —dijo, nervioso, balanceándose sobre sus propios pies—. Supongo que crees que es una tontería…

—No —le cortó, pasando el dedo por el colgante, notando su relieve y finalmente dejándolo caer—. Es perfecto. Gracias.

Y Yixing sonrió con un toque de timidez, cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de él para seguir caminando. La calidez de la mano en la suya y un poco en el corazón de Yifan.

Sí, le había salvado y lo volvería a hacer. Las veces que hiciera falta con tal de poder disfrutar de su compañía y ver esa sonrisa que iluminaba todo un poco más.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

A primera vista estaba claro que Yixing era un chico normal de veintidós años con un sueño en las manos. Cualquiera podía decirle a Yifan que ese joven no destacaba por encima del resto de millones de habitantes de la ciudad, que solo era uno más. Pero para Yifan, Yixing sí que destacaba. Quizás era por cómo hablaba sobre las cosas, cómo sonreía y se le marcaba el hoyuelo en la mejilla, cómo podía quedarse perdido en sus pensamientos durante minutos pero ser al mismo tiempo una persona que no se paraba quieta. Había una dualidad en Yixing que le llamaba la atención aun cuando parecía haber un muro que impedía leer sus pensamientos. No como el otro, que parecía poder leer los suyos como si se tratara de un libro abierto.  
  
—Tu cara expresa demasiado lo que piensas y tus cejas son demoledoras —le dijo la tercera vez que quedaron, Yixing dibujando la forma de las cejas de Yifan con sus dedos sobre su cara.  
  
—Mis cejas dan carácter —replicó.  
  
—Claro —y a Yifan no se le escapó el tinte de burla en la palabra.  
  
Yixing era una persona especial. Con sus sonrisas, la manera de ver las cosas tan diferente a la de él. Era un contraste que apreciaba. Incluso los mensajes que había empezado a recibir cada mañana de Yixing tras su cuarto encuentro, con sus emoticonos y exclamaciones, le hacían sonreír aunque resultasen algo infantiles. Sobresaliendo entre sus mails serios del trabajo que leía nada más entrar en su despacho, el primer café de la mañana sobre la mesa y el portátil encendiéndose. Aparte, los días se hacían más agradables en la oficina y el hecho de pensar en la próxima vez que vería a Yixing le llenaba de una expectación inesperada. De vez en cuando sentía la mirada de Jongdae sobre él cuando se quedaban juntos para revisar la agenda, comprobando que todo estuviera organizado. Yifan optaba siempre por ignorarla, centrándose en las fechas y nombres escritos con letra rápida en el papel.  
  
A veces a Yixing le gustaba comparar las dos mitades de Hong Kong. Contarle las diferencias a Yifan, anécdotas o cosas que había encontrado curiosas a lo largo de los años mientras pasaban corriendo un paso de peatones o entraban en algún establecimiento. Casi sin darse cuenta, Yixing se había convertido en algo fijo en su vida. Empezaron a crear una rutina viéndose tras las clases de piano del otro. Yifan saliendo puntual esos días de la oficina, fuera las horas de más entre informes sentado en su despacho, para poder volver a casa y cambiarse de ropa. Las pocas veces que coincidía con su madre, ella le miraba desde el sofá o la cocina, cabeza ladeada y taza en las manos mientras salía por la puerta. Casi podía decir que sus ojos sonreían y Yifan lo hacía por dentro, sintiéndose un poco más cercana a ella. Se recordó que tenía que comprar una cadena para el colgante que permanecía guardado en una cajita en la mesilla de su habitación. Algo en lo que le ayudó Yixing un par de días más tarde caminando por el distrito comercial.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

— ¿Es una sonrisa lo que veo en esa cara?  
  
Yifan levantó la mirada de su plato de sopa, al que se había quedado mirando fijamente mientras pensaba. Su mente una mezcla de los recuerdos del día anterior, una mano sobre la suya, risas y el latir insistente en el pecho. Se encontró con la mirada de su madre desde el otro lado de la mesa, su pelo recogido en un cuidadoso moño que dejaba a la vista la redondez de su rostro. No se habían visto apenas en las dos semanas que habían transcurridos entre las horas en la oficina y los encuentros con Yixing. La última conversación larga entre los dos había sido la de la tarde en que habían ido a El Peak.  
  
—Sabía que ese chico tenía algo especial —comentó, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios—. Y dime…  
  
Pero se vio interrumpida ante el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose, ambos levantando la mirada hacia el fondo de la estancia. Maletín en mano, el padre de Yifan entró en la sala. Su asistente detrás de él con una caja en los brazos y despidiéndose con una inclinación al dejarla sobre una cómoda. Su padre se quitó el abrigo y se acercó hasta la mesa, sentándose con pesadez. De rostro serio y cansado al mismo tiempo, el señor Wu clavó los ojos en su hijo. Yifan intentó controlar la inquietud que le producía siempre esa mirada.  
  
—Hace tiempo que no cenábamos juntos —comentó, voz grave mientras su esposa le ponía un plato en la mesa y le servía la cena. El ambiente relajado de la cena habiendo cambiado por completo.  
  
—Últimamente no estás en casa, cariño.  
  
—Hay demasiado trabajo —respondió, aflojándose la corbata—. Me extraña que Yifan no se quede algunos días más tiempo en la oficina.  
  
Yifan frunció el ceño, observando a su padre, analizando el comentario. Sabía de sobra que era el tipo de personas que nunca decía las cosas a la ligera y siempre había un significado doble detrás de sus palabras.  
  
—Jongdae no me ha comentado que haya pendientes, padre.  
  
—Será porque no estás lo suficientemente centrado —dijo, sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada—. Y extrañamente me han llegado rumores de que te estás viendo con alguien, creí que lo dejamos claro.  
  
Yifan se puso tenso de repente, no podía estar refiriéndose a Yixing.  
  
—Recuerda que no debes de perder el tiempo —siguió—. Sea quien sea, no lo consiento.  
  
Y esa vez sí que le miró a la cara y Yifan volvió a sentirse pequeño. Era la misma mirada que le había dirigido en las pocas veces que le había visitado en las vacaciones de verano. La misma que le había dirigido a su llegada a China con un  _No me decepciones y todo irá bien._  
  
—Además, voy a necesitar que te encargues de algo nuevo ajeno a la empresa.  
  
Yifan parpadeó, sorprendido.  
  
—Ten presente que tendrás que mudarte a Beijing antes de que termine el verano —prosiguió.  
  
— ¿Beijing? —preguntó Yifan, la noticia resultando totalmente imprevista.  
  
Sonó el ruido de un cubierto contra la porcelana y Yifan miró a su madre que mirada en ese momento a su marido, sus cejas curvadas en un gesto de recelo.  
  
— ¿Vas a hacer que vuelva a mudarse? —preguntó, su voz más seria de lo que nunca la había escuchado y tan contraria al tono suave que siempre empleaba para hablar.  
  
—Los negocios así lo precisan —respondió el padre de Yifan, dando un sorbo a su sopa tranquilamente, como si no notara la tensión en la mesa.  
  
—Supongo que fui una ilusa por pensar que cambiarías de idea —comentó de repente, mirando de nuevo hacia su plato.  
  
Yifan notó un deje de tristeza en la voz de su madre.  
  
—Te dije que no tenías opinión en este asunto —gruñó.  
  
—Soy su madre.  
  
—Pero mi esposa ante todo —dijo tajantemente con un golpe en la mesa que les sobresaltó a ambos—. Se irá a Beijing y no se hable más.  
  
Yifan no se atrevió a hablar ni a preguntar de qué negocios se trataban, habituado a acatar lo que su padre le decía y sorprendido al mismo tiempo ante lo que acababa de pasar. Nunca había visto a su madre enfrentarse a su padre de tal manera y estaba acostumbrado a la forma de ser estricta de su padre, pero le hervía levemente la sangre ante su trato con ella. No le gustaba verla triste como en ese momento. Se había prometido con el apoyo de Yixing que no la decepcionaría y que intentaría enmendar lo distante que había sido con ella durante tanto tiempo, pero no había pensado en otros factores.  
  
 _Beijing._  
  
El resto de la cena transcurrió en un silencio sepulcral, con solo el ruido de los cubiertos y el de las sillas al finalizar. Yifan observó como su padre abandonaba la mesa y se dirigía a su despacho, caja en los brazos y encerrándose en él sin una palabra. Ayudó a su madre a recoger la mesa, el silencio suspendido entre los dos mientras pensaba en la conversación y en lo que representaba lo que se había dicho en ella. Una vez terminado, salió fuera para tomar el aire, sentándose en uno de los bancos de piedra del jardín. Alzó la mirada al cielo. De repente tuvo el deseo de poder ver las estrellas pero en Hong Kong, con toda esa iluminación, era algo prácticamente imposible. Yifan recordó de repente Canadá, cómo durante las vacaciones Zitao y él habían tenido la costumbre de escaparse de sus habitaciones en el templo para subir al tejado. Cómo se recostaban sobre él y se dedicaban a mirar al cielo despejado con la manta de estrellas encima de ellos dos.  
  
Oyó unos pasos y supo que era su madre sin tener que levantar la mirada, su padre seguramente no iba a salir de su despacho hasta la mañana siguiente. Es lo que solía hacer cada vez que venía a casa, la mitad de las veces pasaba el tiempo fuera, realizando quehaceres que ni Yifan llegaba a saber. Su madre le tendió un vaso delante de él y lo cogió, notando el frío de la bebida en las manos. Tomó un sorbo, limonada, mientras volvía a pensar en la cena.  
  
—Nunca me había comentado que hubiera otro negocio —comentó, girando el vaso entre sus manos.  
  
Su madre se sentó en el banco a su lado, Yifan se movió para dejarle espacio.  
  
—Yo esperaba que no te metiera en él.  
  
— ¿De qué se trata?  
  
—No me corresponde a mí decírtelo —contestó, cogiéndole una mano, mirada cabizbaja.  
  
Yifan la envolvió con la otra mano, dejando el vaso a un lado.  
  
— ¿Vendrás conmigo? —le preguntó de repente.  
  
—No puedo —respondió, negando con la cabeza, un mechón de pelo suelto cayéndole por delante.  
  
— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja. Ella sonrió levemente.  
  
—Es complicado, Yifan.  
  
— ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que hay algo que no sé? —replicó, ceño fruncido.  
  
La mirada de su madre, las palabras de su padre. Incluso las palabras que le decían los integrantes de la junta directiva encajaban en ese presentimiento que de repente tenía y que ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza. No sabía nada de otro negocio, de lo que hacía su padre mientras él se encargaba de la empresa. Pero lo más importante es que no quería irse de Hong Kong, no ahora que por fin se había acostumbrado a la ciudad y había encontrado un interés en ella. Y aunque su padre no le había especificado una fecha tenía la impresión de que de repente no tenía tiempo.  
  
 _Yixing._  Algo se removió dentro de él al pensar de repente en él.  
  
—Sólo… —dijo su madre—. Sólo te diré que tu padre no es la persona que crees que es. Recuérdalo, Yifan.  
  
Y se levantó tras esas palabras, dejándolo solo y confuso.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Yixing pasó los dedos por las teclas del piano, pulsándolas en el orden que su partitura mental le dictaba, donde las notas se hilaban una tras otra de forma improvisada.  _Do, sol, si, la, si._  Tocaba en parte distraído, perdido como era costumbre en sus pensamientos, mientras su profesor estaba ocupado con el otro alumno con el que compartía las clases. Un metrónomo sonaba de fondo marcando el ritmo.  _Sol, si, mi, si._ Cada _toc_  del instrumento acompañado por el sonido de una tecla, su mente vagando al ritmo de las notas. Acompañó con la otra mano, siguiendo una de sus tantas melodías improvisadas y que componía sin darse cuenta. Si escribiera cada una de las que se le ocurrían tendría un libro a esas alturas, pero Yixing solía olvidarlas una vez terminaba de tocar al no haber estado prestando atención. Aun así tenía varias apuntadas en la libreta que le acompañaba siempre en la mochila, cuando la inspiración venía de repente y apuntaba de forma apurada las notas sobre el pentagrama sin importar si estaba en medio de la calle o cocinando en el restaurante.

Se encontró de repente pensando en Yifan, algo que le ocurría mucho últimamente.

Yixing no solía ser una persona muy dada a hablar, más bien tenía una tendencia a recluirse en sí mismo y a crearse una burbuja que lo aislaba de todo. Por eso en realidad no salía mucho en sí si no era para algún recado o para ir a las clases. Eso hacía que la gente no se fijara especialmente en él y se mezclara con facilidad entre ella. Su amigo Joonmyun siempre le decía que era una especie de topo, sobre todo cuando se ponía las gafas de pasta y ocultaba la cabeza detrás de algún libro las veces que quedaban en su casa. Yifan parecía ser todo lo contrario, atrayendo todas las miradas y conversando diligentemente cuando cogía el teléfono. Aun así le sorprendió ver que en realidad se mostraba tímido ante las personas que desconocía, a pesar de que debía de estar acostumbrado a hablar con todo tipo de gente en el trabajo. La seguridad que parecía tener en sí mismo parecía resultar una mera fachada lejos del entorno que controlaba. Y a Yixing le gustaba apreciar cómo cambiaba Yifan una vez que lo empezabas a conocer. No es que su primera impresión de él hubiera sido mala, pero la situación no había sido la mejor. Todo había sido confuso y la actitud reticente del otro le había hecho no saber cómo reaccionar ante él. Hasta que no se vieron aquella primera vez en el centro comercial, no pudo apreciar cómo era Yifan en realidad. Y, después de todo, había surgido una amistad inesperada e interesante.

Se preguntó por un momento a qué les llevaría esa peculiar relación que había entre los dos.  _Sol, si, mi, si._ Yixing muy en el fondo creía sentir algo por el otro.  _Mi, si, sol, la, si._  O quizás no tan en el fondo porque a veces se encontraba intentado controlarse. A veces se sentía tan cómodo junto a Yifan, cogiéndole de la mano sin que el otro le rechazase o encontrándose sonriéndole más de la cuenta. Incluso burlándose de él y viendo como su cara se transformaba en un gesto de ofendido que intentaba controlar pero fallando miserablemente. O como su cara se sorprendía ante algún detalle tonto que Yixing encontraba completamente normal.

Interrumpió el movimiento de sus manos y con ello la melodía al notar la vibración del móvil en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. Lo sacó y sonrió al ver el mensaje que había recibido.

_¿Mañana?_

Yifan siempre tan directo, parco dirían otros. Miró la hora, seguramente estaba todavía en la oficina, así que le tecleó un mensaje rápido de vuelta.

_¿Dónde?_

Recibió otro mensaje al minuto siguiente.

_¿Me haces de guía?_

Yixing sonrió más ampliamente aún, sabiendo la implicación de esa pregunta.

_Claro \^.^/_

Tenía ganas desde hacía días de enseñarle la otra mitad de la ciudad a Yifan, pero no había encontrado el momento de proponérselo. Empezó a repasar mentalmente a dónde podría llevarlo, recibiendo otro mensaje con el lugar de encuentro, los muelles de la isla norte. De repente recordó un detalle.

_¡Trae a tu madre! ^.~_

Se emocionó ante la perspectiva del día siguiente.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Yixing cogió unos palillos  _chim_  y le tendió otros a Yifan. La señora Wu se había quedado rezagada en el altar principal del templo, dejándolos solos con sus predicciones.  
  
—El ritual es muy sencillo —empezó a explicarle—. Solo tienes que meter los palillos en el bote de madera y agitarlo mientras haces la plegaria hasta que caiga uno de ellos.  
  
Habían llegado al templo Tin Hau después de haber visitado los puntos principales de Yau Ma Tei. El jardín de aves de Yuen Po, el mercado de jade y algunas de las zonas no tan conocidas pero igualmente interesantes. La madre de Yifan había caminado a su lado observándolo todo y haciéndole algún comentario de vez en cuando. Yifan había permanecido a su otro lado inusitadamente callado, solo hablando cuando Yixing se había dirigido a él directamente. Lo atribuyó a la presencia de su madre, aun cuando algo le decía que no era eso.  
  
Tin Hau era un templo pequeño si se comparaba al de Sik Sik Yuen Wong Tai Sin, que era famoso por su reputación y su arquitectura. Tin Hau era un templo interior, sencillo, que la ciudad había dejado rodeado de edificios por todos lados menos por la entrada principal, perdiendo parte de su antiguo encanto. Pero a Yixing le resultaba acogedor el pequeño espacio que ocupaba, con sus jardines exteriores y la estatua de Tin Hau, la diosa de los navegantes, que había en el interior. Disfrutaba de las festividades y los desfiles de dragones chinos en sus fechas, cuando el templo estaba en su pleno esplendor. Solía observarlos pasar por delante del restaurante, que llegaba a llenarse hasta estar abarrotado, la zona atrayendo más de lo normal a los turistas por las representaciones tradicionales y la música.  
  
Yifan cogió los palillos y los dejó delante de él. Ambos estaban arrodillados sobre unos cojines en el suelo de piedra, sus barras de incienso encendidas y el olor impregnando el aire mientras el humo ascendía difuminándose en su camino al techo. Yixing no era particularmente religioso, pero algo tenía de creyente. Había algo presente al entrar en un templo, no podía explicar bien lo que era, pero era una sensación de paz y tranquilidad que hacía que cerrase los ojos y respirase con toda la calma del mundo.  
  
A esas horas el templo estaba vacío en su mayoría, sólo había un par de personas más haciendo sus oraciones. La luz del sol entraba por el hueco que había en el techo en el centro de la sala principal.  
  
Yixing cogió el bote de madera y metió sus palillos en él, cerrando los ojos mientras lo agitaba y se concentraba en hacer su plegaria a Tin Hau. Un palillo cayó al suelo con un pequeño sonido al volcar el bote, madera contra piedra. Abrió los ojos y le pasó el bote a Yifan, que le imitó obteniendo también su palillo, el cual giró en sus manos mirando con curiosidad el número y las letras grabadas en él.  
  
—Lo que tiene grabado hace referencia a un poema o a alguna historia mitológica de la antigüedad —le dijo, levantándose del suelo—. Se supone que lo que te ha tocado es lo que te va a pasar en un futuro próximo.  
  
— ¿Alguna vez has hecho esto? —le preguntó Yifan, levantándose también y acercándose al pequeño altar que había delante de ellos para clavar su barra de incienso en un pequeño cuenco de arena cubierto de ceniza.  
  
—Alguna, pero nunca me lo he tomado muy en serio. Por lo general suelo olvidarme de lo que me ha salido, así que no te puedo asegurar lo verídico que es esto —sonrió, dejando su barra también, la punta encendida de un rojo intenso.  
  
Caminaron hasta la estatua de la divinidad, palillos en mano, para inclinarse ante ella y dar sus respetos antes de pasar a la sala de al lado. Allí Yixing se acercó a una de las mesas que adornaba la estancia y cogió dos libros de una de ellas. Le dio uno a Yifan antes de sentarse en el suelo y empezar a pasar las hojas en busca del texto al que hacía referencia su palillo.  
  
—Cuéntame.  
  
El otro le miró, libro en mano, pasando las hojas lentamente.  
  
—Todavía no he encontrado la referencia.  
  
—No me refiero a eso —le dijo mientras seguía buscando, pasando el dedo por las letras y el color amarillento del papel—. Algo ha pasado.  
  
—No ha pasado nada —negó Yifan, pero a Yixing no le pasó por alto como el otro paraba por un momento el movimiento de hojas para reanudarlo al segundo siguiente. Yifan no era un buen mentiroso, sus gestos le delataban.

—Sabes que me lo vas a tener que decir al final —siguió, encontrando por fin el número de referencia con su significado a continuación.  
  
 _45\. Recibirás un mensaje que te creará problemas temporalmente_ , leyó en el libro.  
  
Arqueó las cejas confuso ante la predicción, decidiendo no hacerle mucho caso. Levantó la mirada del papel para mirar a Yifan, que debía de haber encontrado también su referencia, pues miraba fijamente hacia el libreto. Yixing se inclinó hacia él para ver qué le había salido.  
  
—Hay muchos cambios por delante para ti —leyó en voz alta —. No está mal. Mucho mejor que…  
  
Se sobresaltó de repente ante el sonido del libro cayendo con fuerza en el suelo, el sonido del cuerpo de Yifan levantándose. Yixing lo miró extrañado desde el suelo.  
  
—Yifan…  
  
Pero el otro hizo como que no le oyó y salió de la estancia sin mirarle, todo pasando tan rápido que Yixing se encontró de repente solo. Definitivamente algo había pasado.  
  
Yixing se levantó rápidamente del suelo, dejando los libros en su sitio antes de salir por la puerta detrás de Yifan. Lo alcanzó saliendo hacia los jardines traseros, cogiéndole de la mano para que parase, tirando de él al final para que le hiciera caso.  
  
—No hace falta que salgas corriendo de tal manera, ni que la predicción hubiera dicho que te iba a salir una segunda cabeza —bromeó Yixing, esperando que el otro reaccionara. Pero Yifan se limitó a seguir dándole la espalda, así que se movió plantándose delante de él para mirarle a la cara sin soltarle de la mano—. ¿Sabes que puedo ser muy pesado si se me ignora? Irritable.  
  
Una sonrisa pequeña asomó entonces en el rostro de Yifan y Yixing se tranquilizó un poco.  
  
—Ahora dime qué te pasa o me veré tentado a tirarte al lago. Y créeme, lo haré.  
  
Notó como Yifan se movía inquieto, cambiando la posición de los pies, cerrando los ojos como pensándose las palabras a decir. Era la primera vez que veía a Yifan inseguro de esa manera.  
  
—Ey —le dijo Yixing, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombre y notando lo tenso que estaba el otro. Deseó poder abrazarle, pero no se atrevió—. Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa.  
  
Y lo decía muy seriamente.  
  
—Yo… —empezó Yifan, abriendo los párpados y mirándole directamente con un sentimiento reflejado en los ojos que no conseguía identificar—. Yixing…  
  
Yixing se sintió de repente nervioso. Más cuando Yifan se acercó a él de tal manera que podía sentir su respiración en el rostro y el calor que despedía su cuerpo. Se preguntó si Yifan podía sentir lo rápido que le latía el corazón en ese momento mientras le miraba a la cara. Pero la pregunta se desvaneció de su mente cuando el otro empezó a inclinarse hacia él y sintió de repente una textura suave y cálida que se deslizó débilmente sobre la piel de sus labios entreabiertos.  
  
Cerró los ojos instintivamente ante el contacto, pero fue tan efímero que apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar y cuando se dio cuenta había terminado. Los labios le cosquilleaban.. Ambos abrieron los ojos, la frente del uno sobre la del otro, agarrados todavía de la mano.  
  
—Oh —dejó escapar Yixing de su garganta, falto de palabras por una vez. Parte por la sorpresa. Parte porque, sí, Yifan le había besado.  
  
—Oh —repitió Yifan, apartándose de él. Yixing no había notado la mano que rozaba su mejilla hasta que esta se separó de ella, anhelando al instante el contacto.  
  
Se miraron a los ojos, ambos sin saber qué decir, hasta que Yixing rompió a reír de repente.  
  
—La próxima vez intenta no asustarme si quieres hacer algo parecido —le dijo, golpeándole en el pecho con la mano libre. Yifan bajó la mirada.  
  
—Me mudo a Beijing.  
  
Los segundos pasaron, la risa de Yixing muriendo progresivamente a medida que iba procesando las palabras, disminuyendo en intensidad hasta desaparecer por completo.  
  
De repente sintió frío a pesar del calor que hacía.  
  
— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó, confuso.  
  
—Trabajo —contestó Yifan por toda respuesta, mirándole de nuevo, había tristeza en sus ojos. Era algo que chocaba demasiado en su rostro y lo transformaba por completo.  
  
—Entiendo —dijo Yixing, asintiendo, sintiendo una sensación molesta en el pecho—. ¿Cuándo?  
  
—No estoy seguro. ¿Agosto? Ni siquiera lo sé.  
  
Estaban a mediados de julio. Yixing sintió deseos de abrazarle y esa vez sí lo hizo. Le soltó la mano y rodeó con sus brazos la amplia espalda de Yifan con fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Al poco notó los brazos del otro respondiendo al abrazo, la cabeza apoyada sobre la suya. Podía oler perfectamente la colonia cara que Yifan solía utilizar y deseó no tener que soltarse nunca. Un deseo tonto, lo sabía, pero en ese momento era su única plegaria.  
  
No sabían cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, pero poco les importó. No se separaron hasta que empezaron a oír voces y entonces se dieron cuenta de que todavía estaban en el templo.  
  
— ¡Yifan! ¡Yixing! —ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar sus nombres, separándose rápidamente y girándose hacia la puerta de acceso, la madre de Yifan asomándose por ella—. ¡Os estaba buscando!  
  
Se acercó hasta ellos con el olor del incienso impregnado a la ropa.  
  
— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó.  
  
Yixing y Yifan se miraron durante un momento.  
  
—Todo bien —respondió Yifan, la respuesta no sorprendiendo a Yixing después de todo.  
  
Aprovecharían el tiempo que tuviesen, eso era lo importante.  
  
Y, por primera vez, fue la mano de Yifan la que cogió la de Yixing, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos antes de proseguir su camino.


	4. Chapter 4

Había sido una mañana ocupada en el restaurante ya que era el día de la semana en que hacían  _dim sum_ , con lo que el restaurante se llenaba hasta los topes desde primera hora de la mañana. Los platos salían unos tras otros de la cocina mientras Mei, la chica que trabajaba de refuerzo en ese tipo de ocasiones, iba sirviéndolos en sus respectivas mesas. Las conversaciones y el ruido de los platos llenaban el establecimiento, las tazas de té y los cuencos de bambú las mesas. Yixing veía desde su puesto el exterior de la cocina cada vez que la puerta se abría y entraba Mei con prisas, empujando un carro lleno de platos vacíos. La madre de Yixing, a su lado, tomaba nota y empezaba a trabajar en la siguiente tanda de platos, juntado al momento los ingredientes, cortando verduras y pendiente del fuego. Su padre, detrás de él, servía la comida en los platos alineados.  
  
El calor en la cocina era considerable entre el vapor y el movimiento continuo. La puerta lateral al patio de atrás estaba abierta pero no había brisa alguna que se colara al interior. Yixing se secó el sudor de la frente con un paño que guardaba en su delantal, llevando a continuación un cuenco de gambas hasta donde estaba su  
abuela cortando masa.  
  
—Deberías de salir a respirar un poco —le comentó.  
  
Yixing negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Estoy bien.  
  
Había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba metido en la cocina, pero poco le importaba, había mucho trabajo y él siempre ayudaba todo lo posible. Se acercó a otro fogón, donde el agua hervía. A su lado, en la encimera, había una serie de botes con hierbas de té dentro.  _Lukcha_ , _hungcha_ ,  _oolong_  y sus respectivas variedades. Cogió uno de los cazos y empezó a echar el agua caliente en un cuenco con cuidado, el vapor dándole en la cara, el calor impregnándosele en la piel.  
  
—Yixing —le llamó su madre y éste giró la cabeza, escaldándose la mano al despistarse. Se mordió el labio ante el repentino dolor.  
  
— ¿Sí? —preguntó, soltando el cazo y abriendo el grifo para mojarse la mano con agua fría.  
  
—Necesito que salgas y lleves un pedido.  
  
Yixing arqueó una ceja.  
  
—Ya sabes que el señor Won no viene este día de la semana porque no le gusta que esté el restaurante tan lleno.  
  
A veces Yixing tenía muy mala memoria, se llevó una mano a la cabeza sin creerse que se hubiera vuelto a olvidar. El señor Won era un cliente habitual desde hacía un par de semanas en el restaurante y siempre pedía el plato especial. Solía comentar que le gustaba especialmente ese lugar porque era tranquilo y le recordaba un poco a su casa, que había dejado atrás hacía tiempo. Vivía a cuatro calles, así que no estaba relativamente lejos, sobre todo con el atajo que Yixing siempre usaba.  
  
—Lo siento, se me había olvidado —se disculpó, agachando la cabeza.  
  
—Tranquilo, hijo. Has estado muy ocupado — le dijo—, y se acerca la hora en que hay un poco de parón así que puedes salir a llevárselo sin problemas.  
  
Yixing asintió. Se quitó el delantal y subió arriba para coger el móvil y las llaves. Cuando bajó de nuevo corriendo por las escaleras, su madre le tendió una bolsa con el pedido que notó caliente al cogerlo en las manos.  
  
Salió del restaurante por la puerta trasera abierta, bolsa colgando en las manos y los ojos ajustándose a la repentina luz del exterior. Giró hacia la parte de delante del local saliendo a la calle principal, poniéndose los auriculares y emprendiendo el camino al ritmo de la música. No había mucha gente por la calle, el calor castigaba a los transeúntes que se atrevían a caminar por ella y Yixing intentó ir por la sombra lo más que pudo por la calle principal hasta que se internó por una secundaria, ésta siempre en penumbra por la altura de los edificios.  
  
No tardó en llegar a su destino, llamar al timbre y subir para dejar el pedido. El señor Won le pagó y Yixing se despidió con una inclinación y una sonrisa. Estiró los brazos una vez en el portal, pensativo. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Yifan, al ser domingo y no tener que estar en la oficina. Seguramente estaba en casa, enfrascado en cuestiones de trabajo o, quién sabe, a lo mejor estaba pensando en él.  
  
Caminando de vuelta, se llevó una mano a los labios recordando el beso fugaz de la última vez y viéndose de repente riendo y mirando hacia el cielo. Se sentía feliz. Sí,  _feliz_. A pesar del cansancio que empezaba a sentir en ese momento tras horas de trabajo, de que Yifan se iría en cuestión de semanas o un mes de Hong Kong, o de que en realidad no habían hablado de lo que había ahora entre ellos dos. Aunque Yixing no encontraba lo último algo realmente importante, pues a veces no hacía falta cuestionarse ni expresarlo todo en palabras. Tenía bastante claro lo que sentía hacia Yifan, los sentimientos en la punta de los dedos, dispuesto a dejarse llevar por ellos si el otro estaba dispuesto a hacerlo también.  
  
Yixing miraba al suelo distraído, escuchando la música por un auricular, cuando de repente notó como alguien lo agarraba. En un primero momento no reaccionó, perdido en sus pensamientos. Pero su cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente cuando una mano le tapó la boca y un brazo le inmovilizó cruzándole el pecho con fuerza, dificultándole respirar. Intentó soltarse, pero el brazo parecía ser de acero y no se movió ni un ápice. Podía sentir la respiración de la otra persona en la oreja. Yixing intentó calmarse, notando el pulso en las sienes, acelerado ante la sensación de miedo que le recorría todo el cuerpo.  
  
Habían pasado semanas desde  _aquello_ , un recuerdo que había arrinconado en su memoria y había intentado obviar todo lo posible, como si no hubiera ocurrido. Pero ahora se le hacía muy real de nuevo, más cuando delante de él apareció un rostro que desgraciadamente recordaba demasiado bien. Notaba que no podía pensar, atrapado.  
  
—Suéltale un poco, no queremos que se asfixie.  
  
El agarre se aflojó levemente.  
  
—Nos vemos de nuevo, Yixing— dijo el hombre, agachándose levemente y acercando su rostro al suyo—. Tranquilo, esta vez solo queremos decirte unas pocas palabras. Prometo que te dejaremos marchar sin problemas.  
  
Yixing no le creyó, no tenía motivos para ello desde la última vez. El otro pareció saber lo que pensaba porque rió poniéndose derecho.  
  
—Eres un chico listo, Yixing. Pero no lo suficiente. Si fuera así habrías corrido lejos, muy lejos la primera vez.  
  
Frunció el ceño, confuso. El otro metió una mano dentro de su chaqueta y sacó un sobre aparentemente en blanco.  
  
—Dale esto a tu padre, si me haces el favor —dijo, acercándose a él y poniéndole el sobre en la mano. Yixing lo cogió por acto reflejo, notando la textura del papel en los dedos.  
  
—Ah, y tic, toc— continuó, susurrándole al oído—. Dile que se le acaba el tiempo.  
  
Y con ello le soltaron y desaparecieron de la calle desierta, Yixing quedándose allí con el sobre en la mano, completamente quieto. Cuando fue capaz de pensar, se dejó caer contra la pared más cercana, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente. Cuerpo alterado y su mente agitada. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, llevándose el sobre a la cara para observarlo. No había dirección ni nombre alguno, solo un sello con el dibujo de un dragón marcado en tinta roja en el centro del reverso.  
  
Se vio corriendo de repente, dirección a casa, la carta quemando en su mano como si de fuego se tratara, un mal presentimiento en el cuerpo. La carta podía no pesar apenas, pero sí las palabras de advertencia susurradas a su oído.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Entró por dónde había salido, la entrada trasera del restaurante todavía abierta. El ajetreo en la cocina había disminuido como pudo comprobar al entrar. Mei descansaba apoyada contra uno de los frigoríficos. Su padre no estaba a la vista así que le preguntó a su madre y le dijo que estaba descansando en casa un rato. Yixing apretó la carta en la mano, saliendo de la cocina y subiendo las escaleras, un nudo en el estómago.  
  
Encontró a su padre sentado en el sofá al abrir la puerta con el ruido tintineante de las llaves. Sentado en el sofá, miraba la televisión mientras un ventilador le daba aire en la cara, refrescando pobremente la estancia. Yixing se lo quedó mirando, pomo en la mano con el sobre y las llaves en la otra, una pequeña sensación de alivio en el estómago.  
  
—Ah, Yixing. Has vuelto —le dio la bienvenida su padre con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro cansado y surcado de arrugas.  
  
Yixing no dijo nada, se quedó un momento ahí de pie, recuperando el aire tras la carrera. Finalmente, dio un paso y otro hacia su padre, acercándose a él y tragando saliva. Una vez que llegó delante de él le tendió el sobre, su padre poniendo cara de sorpresa.  
  
—Los domingos no hay correo, ¿de quién es? —preguntó, cogiendo el sobre de la mano de Yixing mientras buscaba las gafas que reposaban sobre la mesa de centro. Se estiró para cogerlas, poniéndoselas sobre la nariz y girando el sobre en las manos. Se echó hacia atrás, pero se quedó a medio camino, congelado, cuando vio el sello que adornaba el reverso. Pasó un dedo por él, sus manos temblando. Al momento siguiente empezó a hacer trizas el sobre, rompiéndolo una y otra vez mientras los trozos caían al suelo. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, hundió la cabeza en las manos murmurando algo en un tono tan bajo que Yixing no podía entenderle.  
  
Se agachó delante de él en el suelo para oírle mejor, preocupado por él y demasiado confuso al mismo tiempo. Cogió con una mano uno de los trozos del sobre, preguntándose qué podía haber estado escrito en el interior. Qué significaba aquel sello para que su padre se pusiera tan tenso, sabía que no podía ser nada bueno. Estiró una mano para ponerla sobre la rodilla de su padre en un pequeño gesto de apoyo y que hizo que levantara la mirada. Yixing creyó ver una lágrima en sus ojos.  
  
— ¿Quién te lo ha dado? —preguntó.  
  
Yixing dejó caer el trozo de sus manos, el papel trazando piruetas en el aire antes de quedarse quieto.  
  
—Unos hombres al volver hacia casa —respondió, sin especificar más, esperando la reacción de su padre. Quería comprender qué relación había con lo ocurrido hacía semanas y su padre.  
  
— ¿Te dijeron algo? —dijo, ahora mirándole fijamente y cogiendo a Yixing de los hombros con fuerza con sus manos temblorosas. Su tono de voz había cambiado y ahora le hablaba con total seriedad.  
  
Yixing se mordió el labio, desviando la mirada.  
  
— ¡Yixing! —le insistió, zarandeándole.  
  
—Uno de ellos me dijo que te diera un mensaje —respondió finalmente, volviendo a mirar a su padre a los ojos, notaba los labios resecos—. Dijo… dijo que se te acababa el tiempo.  
  
Su padre le soltó, moviéndose inquieto en el sofá, sin parecer saber qué hacer.  
  
— ¿Qué quería decir? —preguntó Yixing, deseando una respuesta.  
  
—N-no es nada hijo —le respondió, levantándose y dándole la espalda, pasándose un mano por la cabeza—. No te preocupes.  
  
Yixing se levantó también.  
  
— ¿Qué no me preocupe? No es la primera vez que los veo y no…  
  
— ¿Cómo? —le interrumpió, dándose media vuelta, un tinte de pánico en su voz. Negó con la cabeza de repente, como si estuviera debatiendo con sus propios pensamientos—. No, no. Me dije de no creerle, que sólo quería intimidarme.  
  
Empezó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, mientras dialogaba consigo mismo y maldecía. Yixing no entendía nada.  
  
— ¿Intentaron hacerte daño?  
  
Yixing se sorprendió ante la pregunta.  
  
— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —replicó, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
Su padre pareció comprender algo ante su respuesta, pues asintió, cerrando los ojos por un momento.  
  
—Dijiste que te habías quedado en casa de un amigo y que te habías tropezado —negó con la cabeza de nuevo, dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones—. Idiota de mí no haberme dado cuenta entonces. Me lo advirtió y yo...  
  
No hizo falta que su padre especificara a qué se refería. Yixing recordaba perfectamente la conversación que había tenido con sus padres una vez le vieron de vuelta a casa aquel día. Al igual que recordaba las palabras de su abuela, el sermón que le había soltado, cómo le había abrazado a continuación y lo mal que se había sentido él por haberla preocupado tanto. Les había dicho que había pasado la noche fuera, en casa de su amigo Joonmyun, usando la excusa de su torpeza para cubrir lo que le había pasado en la cara. Había odiado mentirles, pero no se había visto capaz de contarles la verdad, menos cuando en aquel momento ni siquiera él había estado seguro de lo que había pasado. Ahora que parecía que iba a saber la verdad de todo, algo le decía que nada iba a ser lo mismo.  
  
—Tu padre ha cometido un error muy grande, hijo —susurró.  
  
Notó como el pulso se le aceleraba y el nudo en el estómago se hacía más fuerte.  
  
—Sea lo que sea seguro que es algo que podemos arreglar entre todos —dijo, intentando ser positivo por su padre, aun cuando Yixing no creía por una vez del todo en sus propias palabras—. Siempre lo hacemos.  
  
—Esta vez no es tan fácil.  
  
— ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
Su padre no le miró a la cara, mantuvo la cabeza agachada, mirando hacia el suelo.  
  
—Debo dinero. Mucho… dinero —confesó.  
  
— ¿Pero por qué?  
  
—Apuestas. Póquer. Perdí.  
  
Yixing cerró los ojos, asimilando lo que significaban esas palabras y un dolor instalándose en el pecho. Cerró las manos en un puño.  _Otra vez no_.  
  
—Solo quería que tuvieras una oportunidad —siguió su padre, explicándose—. Te mereces algo mejor que quedarte en el restaurante.  
  
—La tuve, por si no lo recuerdas —dijo, tono serio y abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de su padre.  
  
Para Yixing la situación que estaba viviendo en ese momento le era dolorosamente conocida. Habían pasado años desde aquella vez, acababa de terminar la preparatoria y había recibido la carta de aceptación a la universidad. Recordó de repente a Yifan preguntándole sobre el tema aquel día en la cafetería, había obviado extenderlo por una razón. No le gustaba recordar que la oportunidad se le había escapado porque su padre había perdido los ahorros de la universidad apostando en carreras de caballos en el Happy Valley. Había habido gritos, discusiones eternas, su madre llorando. Yixing había tardado en volver a tener una conversación normal con su padre, en aceptar que sus planes de futuro habían cambiado y que tendría que encontrar un nuevo camino.  
  
—Quizás quería enmendar el error.  
  
—No —negó Yixing—. Te dije que era feliz así, que no hacía falta. ¿Qué va a pasar si perdemos el restaurante? ¡Mamá se volverá histérica cuando lo sepa!  
  
Yixing no podía controlar su enfado, que iba creciendo por momentos y que reemplazaba con rapidez a la anterior preocupación que había sentido al llegar a casa.  
  
—No tiene por qué saberlo.  
  
— ¿Pretendes ocultárselo? —le recriminó, sin poder creerse lo que oía—. ¿Igual que me lo has ocultado a mí?  
  
—Yixing.  
  
Su padre se levantó de nuevo, acercándose a él.  
  
—No —le escocían los ojos, se sentía tan decepcionado—. No… Me pregunté durante días  _por qué_. Por qué alguien me perseguiría por mitad de la ciudad, qué razón habría para… No.  
  
Ahora el que temblaba era él, pero de rabia.  
  
—Me amenazaron. Me dijeron que si no pagaba se asegurarían de que lo hiciera.  
  
 _Y fueron tras él_. Ahora todo encajaba de la manera que menos se hubiera esperado.  
  
—No quería que pasara nada de esto.  
  
—Nunca quieres que pase nada —le replicó entre dientes, dando un paso hacia atrás—. Pero, ¿no pensaste que esto no solo te afectaría a ti?  
  
Porque no sólo les había afectado a ellos directamente, sino también a otras personas. Yifan.  
  
—Era una buena oportunidad, me había asegurado de jugar bien las cartas. Y me fue bien al principio pero…  
  
—No quiero oírlo.  
  
No, no quería. No quería oír cómo una vez más su padre los había decepcionado a todos. Ahora que por fin habían conseguido que todo fuera estable. El restaurante tenía buena clientela, él estaba contento con sus clases semanales de piano y estaban todos juntos en familia, que era lo que importaba por encima de todo. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? Aquello era una situación que se les iba de las manos.  
  
La cabeza le daba vueltas con demasiados pensamientos a la vez. Decidió que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, así que sin decir ni una sola palabra pasó al lado de su padre que le intentó coger del brazo pero él no se dejó.  
  
—Yixing…  
  
Lo miró una vez más antes de salir por la puerta, aquel al que llamaba padre pero que en ese momento se había convertido en la persona que más le había decepcionado en su vida. Cerró la puerta con fuerza, dejándose caer al suelo y hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco de las piernas, relajando por fin las manos. Notó entonces que las había cerrado tan fuerte que se había clavado las uñas en ellas. Una gota solitaria cayó sobre su rodilla y fue entonces cuando dejó por fin aflorar las lágrimas silenciosas que se había estado aguantando.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Yifan había estado investigando desde aquella conversación en la cena. Desconociendo el negocio al que se refería su padre, decidió intentar saber de qué se trataba. La impresión que le había dado es que se trataba de uno independiente a la empresa que Yifan co-dirigía, pues no conocía de ninguna sucursal en Beijing. Se había asegurado de ello, comprobando los datos de la empresa, buscando algún vínculo o alguna mención destacable. Pero nada. Incluso le había preguntado a Jongdae, que había contestado diciendo que no sabía nada de ello, sin darle mayor importancia al tema.  
  
Eso hacía que tuviera mayor curiosidad, pues no le gustaba enfrentarse con desconocimiento a una nueva situación. Y aunque le pesaba el hecho de que tendría que abandonar Hong Kong,  _alejarse de Yixing_ , debía de plantearse que era algo inevitable. Su padre así tajantemente lo había expresado, por mucho que le llegase a pedir quedarse más tiempo sabía que no se lo otorgaría. Así que solo le quedaba intentar prepararse, concienciarse. Pasar todo el tiempo posible con Yixing aún con la negativa de su padre mientras organizaba todo.  
  
Pero el hecho de no encontrar nada sobre el otro negocio lo frustraba. Eso, unido a las palabras de su madre, lo tenían buscando con más ahínco. Nunca había cuestionado a su padre durante todos esos años, pero lo empezaba a hacer. A veces había sentido rechazo ante él, habiéndolo solo visitado un par de veces en sus viajes al extranjero, sin parecer mostrar verdadera preocupación por él. Solo interesándose por su éxito académico y recalcándole siempre que no debía preocuparse por nada más que por los estudios. No había habido abrazos, ni muestras de cariño, solo palabras y una mano en el hombro. Después volvía a desaparecer para volver meses después.  
  
En el tiempo que llevaba en Hong Kong no le había visto mucho más, solía llamar a Jongdae en vez de hablar con él directamente y Yifan siempre se había encontrado solo al frente de las reuniones mensuales de la empresa. Su despacho de casa, al que Yifan había intentado entrar, cerrado siempre con llave en su ausencia. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto a su padre muy ligado a la empresa en sí, parecía estar más ocupado en lo que el otro negocio fuera. Sin pasar apenas por casa u ocupado viajando por el país, Yifan sin saber ni siquiera la mitad del tiempo dónde estaba. Él estaba más que acostumbrado a tenerlo ausente en su vida, y su madre no parecía especialmente preocupada.  
  
— ¿Tú sabes algo? —le preguntó a Zitao al final de la semana, durante una de esas conversaciones que solían tener entre los dos en el pequeño despacho que tenía Yifan en casa.  
  
—Solo puedo especular —le respondió—. ¿Quieres que investigue?  
  
—Será lo mejor. Todo este tema es demasiado...  
  
— ¿Extraño? —completó él.  
  
—Por decirlo de alguna manera —dijo, levantando la mirada de su agenda. Zitao le miraba de pie junto a la ventana—. No puedo preguntarle a mi padre directamente porque sé que no me responderá. Y nadie parecer saber del tema.  
  
— ¿Y tu madre?  
  
Cerró la agenda dejándola a un lado, el móvil encima de ésta, y recostándose contra la silla.  
  
—No quiere decir nada y eso es lo que más me preocupa —admitió. Su madre, siempre tan abierta y que ahora parecía replegarse en sí misma ante ese tema, como si no quisiera hablar de él.  _No es la persona que crees que es._  
  
Le había intentado preguntar una vez más pero ella había desviado la conversación hacia otro tema, sin mirarle directamente a la cara. Se había dicho de preguntar a alguno de los directivos de la compañía que parecían ser tan amigos de su padre, pero no lo vio oportuno. Quizás por el mero hecho de que no le creaban la misma confianza dentro de la empresa que tenía por ejemplo con Jongdae. Y llegado a ese punto, estaba perdido.  
  
—Creo que deberías de ir con precaución.  
  
Yifan enarcó una ceja.  
  
—Hay que evitar llamar la atención al preguntar y buscar información —continuó, mirando a través de la ventana.  
  
—Por eso te pido que investigues tú, sé que lo harás de la forma más sutil posible.  
  
—Confía en ello —le respondió.  
  
—Siempre —susurró Yifan con una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo que el otro le oiría perfectamente.  
  
Esperaba que con ello pudiera averiguar en qué quería meterle su padre. Miró el calendario, el final del verano no estaba tan lejos y solo acababa de empezar las cosas de verdad con Yixing o al menos eso se decía a sí mismo. En realidad ni siquiera había lidiado con los sentimientos que tenía hacia él, solo sabía que no quería separarse de él. Que el beso, aunque corto, había terminado de despertar algo dentro de él y la falta de negativa del otro le había dado esperanzas. Yixing había hecho algo más que colarse en su vida de forma inesperada. Notaba el colgante que pendía de su cuello como algo cálido.  
  
Justo en ese momento empezó a sonar su móvil, vibrando encima de la agenda. Yifan sonrió al ver el nombre de Yixing en la pantalla. Cogió el móvil, llevándoselo a la oreja.  
  
—Hola, Yixing —respondió, notando como Zitao le miraba de lado.  
  
— _Yifan…_  —dijo una voz débilmente al otro lado de la línea.  
  
— ¿Yixing?  
  
Algo en la voz del otro le puso nervioso.  
  
— _Tenemos que hablar._  
  
— ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó de repente preocupado, recibiendo solo silencio como respuesta—. Yixing, ¿dónde estás?  
  
— _En el ferri. Estoy casi llegando a la isla. No sabía a dónde ir…_  —dijo, con tal voz desprovista de su característica alegría que Yifan notó como se le encogía el corazón.  
  
Yifan se levantó de la silla, buscando su chaqueta.  
  
—Tranquilo, voy a ir a recogerte. Quédate en el muelle cuando llegues.  
  
Miró a Zitao, que asintió y salió de la habitación, Yifan detrás de él.  
  
— _Creí que… Pero la gente no cambia…_  
  
—Shhh, Yixing —le acalló, intentando tranquilizarlo al mismo tiempo—. Ahora nos vemos y hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
— _De acuerdo_ —contestó Yixing, cortando la llamada.  
  
Yifan entró en el coche mirando fijamente el móvil, preguntándose qué había pasado para que Yixing le llamara de tal forma.  
  
Al ser domingo la ciudad estaba más tranquila de lo normal pero el trayecto se le hizo horriblemente largo a pesar de la ausencia de tráfico. Inquieto, nervioso, se entretuvo moviendo el móvil de una mano a otra intentando mantenerse ocupado. Salió del coche en cuanto este se paró al borde de la bahía, buscando a Yixing con la mirada y encontrándolo sentado al final de una de las pasarelas de embarque.  
  
Se acercó corriendo, parando al llegar junto a él. Yixing levantó la mirada al verle llegar y Yifan sintió al momento ganas de envolverle en sus brazos y borrar aquello que parecía perturbar al otro. Pero decidió que lo mejor era irse de ahí, así que le cogió de la mano, haciendo que se levantara y llevándole hasta el coche sin decir nada. No le soltó al entrar en el vehículo ni en todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa. Yixing permaneció callado durante todo él, su cuerpo apoyado levemente contra el suyo, la cabeza sobre el hombro. La mirada fija en ningún punto en particular mientras Yifan acariciaba con un dedo su mano para que el otro supiera que estaba ahí.  
  
De regreso a casa, Yifan le dijo a Zitao antes de entrar que les dejara a solas y éste se quedó en el exterior, junto a la puerta de entrada. No había nadie en casa aparte de ellos tres ya que su madre estaba preparando una exposición que se inauguraba pronto en la galería de arte en la que era socia. Así que Yifan supo que podían hablar con tranquilidad, con lo que sentó a Yixing en el sofá y fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua que ofreció al otro al volver. Éste levantó la mirada, cogiéndolo entre sus manos, girándolo distraído en un silencio que Yifan quería romper pero que no sabía cómo.  
  
Buscó algún indicio de lo que podía haber pasado observando su rostro, pero Yixing mantenía una expresión que era difícil de leer. Aun así advirtió sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos al agacharse en el suelo delante de él. La postura del cuerpo decaída, espalda arqueada y hombros caídos. Aquel no era el Yixing al que estaba acostumbrado, de mirada traviesa pero tímida y sonrisa en la cara. Era como si le hubieran desprovisto de esa alegría que siempre emanaba. Yifan se dijo de darle tiempo a Yixing para hablar, pero cuando los minutos pasaron y el otro seguía sin decir nada, le quitó el vaso de las manos y se las cogió, notándolas frías a pesar del calor que hacía.  
  
—Háblame Yixing —le pidió, dándole un pequeño apretón. El otro reaccionó ante el gesto, mirándole a los ojos que reflejaban una inesperada tristeza. Yifan mantuvo la mirada, intentando hacerle comprender que podía hablar con él, pero se vio de repente pillado por sorpresa por los labios del otro sobre los suyos, una mano escapándose de entre las suyas y cogiéndole de la camisa. De alguna manera acabaron ambos sentados en el suelo, Yifan perdiendo la postura ante el movimiento de Yixing que se volvió insistente, los finos dedos de la otra mano entrelazándose entre los suyos mientras se pegaba más a él.  
  
Yifan se separó de Yixing para respirar, con el pulso acelerado, pero apenas le dio tiempo a coger aire antes de que los labios del otro volvieran a atrapar los suyos una vez más. Yifan apenas podía pensar sintiendo a Yixing tan cerca, besándole con tanta insistencia. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y supo que tenían que parar, aun cuando una parte de él deseaba dejarse llevar por la situación.  
  
—No, Yixing… Para —dijo, separándose de él aun cuando el otro se negaba. Se soltó y le cogió el rostro con ambas manos, obligándole a mirarle mientras normalizaba su pulso acelerado—. Yixing.  
  
Con los labios entreabiertos y enrojecidos, el otro le miraba como si estuviera perdido y no encontrase la voluntad suficiente para hablar. Parecía a punto de derrumbarse, y  _no_. Yifan lo acercó a él rodeándole los hombres, incapaz de seguir viéndole así, abrazándole. Yixing se agarró a él al momento, dejándose y hundiendo su cara en el pecho del otro. Entonces sintió como temblaba y las primeras lágrimas silenciosas empapaban su camisa. Yifan dejó que se desahogase, trazando círculos en su espalda para tranquilizarle.  
  
—Me gustaría saber qué ha pasado —le susurró Yifan al cabo de unos minutos, notando como Yixing se había tranquilizado y se secaba la cara con el dorso de la mano pero sin apartarse de él.  
  
—Ya sé el por qué… —habló finalmente Yixing, su voz ligeramente rota vibrándole en el pecho. Yifan frunció el ceño, confuso —. El día que nos conocimos…  
  
Entonces lo comprendió. El recuerdo de la lluvia, el chico que tenía en sus brazos corriendo, el callejón. Habían obviado el tema durante tanto tiempo que prácticamente Yifan se había olvidado de él. No del todo, pues ahí había estado el enigma durante semanas en el fondo de su mente, una parte de él queriendo saber el  _por qué_  que ahora había nombrado Yixing. Yifan le apretó más contra él, a ese Yixing derrumbado y que necesitaba de él en ese momento más que nunca.  
  
—Puedes contármelo —le motivó, sabiendo que el otro necesitaba soltar lo que fuera ligado a ello y que lo tenía en ese estado.  
  
Y entonces Yixing empezó a hablar, sus palabras entrecortadas al principio pero saliendo una tras otra al momento siguiente. Yifan escuchó sin hacer comentarios, dejando que Yixing le contase todo y se desahogase al mismo tiempo. Escuchó como el padre se había metido en problemas por unas apuestas, cómo había sido amenazado, cómo todo estaba ligado a lo que había pasado hacía semanas y cómo esa mañana había vuelto a ver a uno de esos hombres que le habían perseguido la anterior vez. La tensión y la preocupación aumentando en Yifan.  
  
—Estoy tan enfadado con él —dijo Yixing, separándose finalmente de Yifan, mirando hacia el suelo—. ¿Cómo ha podido hacernos esto otra vez?  
  
—Solo quería lo mejor para ti.  
  
 _En parte lo entiendo_ , se dijo Yifan para sí mismo, aun cuando no aceptaba lo que había hecho el padre de Yixing.  
  
—No —dijo, mirándole—. Eso no justifica lo que ha hecho.  
  
Yifan vio como una lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla del otro. Estiró la mano para secarla, trazando con el pulgar la mejilla de Yixing.  
  
—No sé qué hacer, Yifan —le confesó, inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando su frente contra la de él, la mano permaneciendo en la mejilla.  
  
—No te preocupes, lo solucionaremos juntos—le prometió, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la respiración de Yixing en la cara. No sabía cómo ni por dónde empezar, pero eso no importaba en ese momento.  
  
—Gracias —dijo el otro al cabo de unos segundos.  
  
— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó Yifan, abriendo los ojos de nuevo y encontrándose una vez más con los ojos de Yixing.  
  
—Por estar aquí conmigo —respondió, poniendo una mano sobre la de él en la mejilla.  
  
Yifan se permitió sonreír.  
  
—No te preocupes, Yixing. Siempre lo estaré —dijo, acortando la pequeña distancia que los separaba y sellando sus labios con un suave beso.  
  
No pensaba dejar a Yixing solo.


	5. Chapter 5

Horas más tardes, Yifan observaba de pie apoyado contra la pared a Yixing mientras dormía. Yifan le había pedido que esa noche se quedara en su casa y el otro no había puesto mucha objeción. Solo pidió que le dejara llamar a su abuela para decirle que no volvería esa noche y no preocuparla. Después de ello Yifan le había propuesto que durmiera pero el otro había negado estar cansado. Sin embargo, en cuanto consiguió que se acostara en la cama no tardó en invadirle el sueño. Ahora, tumbado al borde de la misma cama en la que había estado aquella primera vez en su casa, descansaba de lado con los ojos cerrados y respiración pausada. Después de las últimas palabras que habían tenido, no habían hablado mucho más. Habían preferido dejar el tema apartado para poder pensarlo con más tranquilidad al día siguiente. Además, la llegada de su madre una hora más tarde y la sorpresa de ésta al ver a Yixing en casa, hicieron que pudieran centrarse en otra cosa y olvidar las preocupaciones. Su madre tenía esa cualidad. Pero eso no impedía que Yifan, despierto, no le diera ahora vueltas a lo que Yixing le había contado.  
  
Estaba claro que la vida de Yixing no era tan simple como se había pensado, pero deseó que no se hubiera equivocado. Quizás la de nadie era simple en realidad. Y le dolía ver que las cosas fueran tan complicadas para la persona que tenía delante de él. Yixing era una persona fuerte, que afrontaba el día a día con una sonrisa y se esforzaba lo máximo en todo lo que hacía. Lo había visto cansado pero aun así teniendo una sonrisa en la cara si alguien le saludaba, lo había visto ayudando a personas que ni siquiera conocía con sus bolsas de la compra o cogiendo de la mano a un niño mientras la madre hacía malabares con el bolso y un bebé en los brazos. Lo había visto correr, reír, tropezarse, tararear canciones románticas y hacer como que tocaba el piano en el aire. Había comprobado lo olvidadizo que era, como cuando se ponía nervioso se mordía el pulgar o como solía quedarse perdido en sus pensamientos y volvía al presente con un gesto de sorpresa en la cara que Yifan encontraba siempre adorable.  
  
Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, enderezándose y acercándose a la cama. Uno de los brazos de Yixing colgaba del lateral de la cama y Yifan decidió acomodarle temiendo que se fuera a caer en algún momento de la noche de lo al borde que estaba. Hizo que apoyara la espalda sobre el colchón, poniéndole el brazo encima del pecho. Se aseguró de que estuviera cómodo, quitándole los zapatos y moviéndole las piernas. El otro ni se inmutó ante el movimiento, Yifan tuvo la impresión de que nada sería capaz de despertarle en ese momento.  
  
Una idea le pasó por la cabeza. Pensativo, decidió salir de habitación. Móvil en mano y llevándoselo a la oreja.  
  
—  _¿Sí?_ —respondió al segundo tono la voz de su asistente personal.  
  
—Jongdae. Voy a estar ausente en la oficina a partir de mañana. Quiero que canceles mi agenda de toda la semana —le pidió mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Decidió que eso era lo primero que tenía que hacer, no quería verse ocupado con el trabajo mientras estaba preocupado. Ahora Yixing era lo más prioritario para él en ese momento.  
  
—  _¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?_  
  
—Motivos personales. No recibiré llamadas del trabajo, ¿de acuerdo? —le respondió, no hacía falta dar más detalles.  
  
— _Entendido. Me encargaré de todo._  
  
—Gracias.  
  
—  _¿Algo más? ¿Quiere que se lo comunique a su padre?_  
  
Yifan dudó.  
  
— ¿Dónde está ahora?  
  
— _Volverá mañana de Beijing en el primer vuelo._  
  
 _Beijing._ Se preguntó por un momento si había ido allí de visita a la otra empresa.  
  
—Bien. No es necesario. Ya se lo comentaré yo.  
  
— _Entendido._  
  
Yifan terminó la llamada preguntándose qué haría ahora. No veía factible dejar que Yixing volviera a casa, la amenaza que había recibido el padre parecía lo bastante seria como para tomarla a la ligera. Y no se perdonaría si a Yixing le pasara algo. La cuestión es que no podía dejar que se quedara en su casa, si su padre decidía venir y le veía allí, sabía que no iba a acabar bien.  
  
Caminó por la sala, buscando a Zitao, sabía que debía estar cerca y necesitaba hablar con él. Su madre ya se había ido a descansar a su habitación, así que estaba la casa en silencio mientras caminaba por ella. Encontró al final a Zitao hablando por teléfono en el jardín de fuera, terminando la conversación y colgando al verle.  
  
— ¿Algo?  
  
—Todavía no. Pero no tardaré—respondió, guardándose el móvil en el interior de la chaqueta—. Ese chico es importante para ti.  
  
Yifan le miró, la brisa que soplaba moviendo el flequillo de Zitao y permitiendo ver sus ojos afilados.  
  
—Es la primera vez que dejas que alguien se acerque tanto a ti —prosiguió.  
  
— ¿Preocupado?  
  
—Más bien tengo curiosidad—respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Un silencio cómodo se instaló entre los dos tras sus palabras, el cual Yifan aprovechó para intentar organizar sus pensamientos.  
  
—No estoy seguro de qué hacer, Zitao—confesó al cabo de un rato.  
  
—No puedes dejar que vuelva a casa, es peligroso.  
  
—Lo sé. Pero no puede quedarse aquí tampoco.  
  
—Tu padre —dijo Zitao, entendiéndole perfectamente—. Puedo preparar el coche y llevaros a un sitio seguro.  
  
— ¿Dónde?  
  
—Admiralty. No tendréis problemas —le aseguró—. Está alejado del centro pero lo suficientemente cerca para estar bien comunicado.  
  
—Gracias, Zitao.  
  
—En cuanto averigüe algo, te informaré. Tendré el coche listo a primera hora.  
  
Yifan asintió. Zitao desaparecó de su lado, seguramente para proseguir con su investigación. Yifan se metió de nuevo dentro de la casa, dispuesto a acompañar a Yixing durante el resto de la noche.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Zitao les dejó la mañana siguiente delante de un bloque de apartamentos de aspecto moderno tras cuarenta minutos de trayecto. Yifan le había comentado a Yixing la idea de quedarse unos días con él cuando despertó, éste aceptando, diciéndole que en ese momento no se veía capaz de volver a casa. No porque no quisiera en realidad, sino porque necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Simplemente avisó a sus padres de que se quedaría más de la cuenta en casa de su amigo.  
  
Habían salido a primera hora de casa, su madre aun durmiendo y una bolsa con cosas necesarias en mano. Así que era bien temprano cuando atravesaron el Soho y Lan Kwai Fong hasta llegar por fin a Almiralty. La zona se caracterizaba por sus amplias calles y zonas ajardinadas de construcción nueva, sus pequeños centros comerciales y los jardines Harcourt. Además de por el gran número de rascacielos que, aunque no superaban en altura a los que se encontraban en Central, llamaban su atención por su arquitectura. Yifan con las llaves en la mano abrió el portal mientras Yixing miraba hacia arriba, cuello estirado para observar todo el edificio, bolsa colgada del hombro.  
  
—Hong Kong está llena de rascacielos, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de entrar a uno —le comentó.  
  
—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —le respondió Yifan animadamente, dejándole pasar delante, la puerta cerrándose tras él. El otro sonrió. Era una sonrisa pequeña, pero una sonrisa ante todo. La primera que le veía desde lo que le había parecido demasiado tiempo.  
  
Cogieron el ascensor subiendo hasta la planta cincuenta y tres, buscando el número de apartamento que les había dicho Zitao. El piso era una propiedad a nombre del padre de Yifan que había dejado en manos de su guardaespaldas por si surgía algún imprevisto en la casa principal y así tener un lugar de respaldo. Zitao lo utilizaba como lugar de descanso provisional cuando tenía tiempo libre y no se quedaba en la casa.  
  
Cuando entraron en el piso pudieron comprobar que no solía estar ocupado. No había apenas muebles, pero estaba limpio y ordenado. Un sofá, una tele y una estantería con un par de libros adornaban la sala, la cocina tenía lo necesario además de un frigorífico vacío. El resto del piso se distribuía en una habitación de matrimonio y un baño.  
  
—Da un poco de sensación estar tan alto —dijo Yixing cuando se acercaron al ventanal, apoyando los dedos en el cristal y mirando hacia abajo.  
  
Yifan estaba acostumbrado a las alturas tras trabajar tanto tiempo en la empresa, pero tenía que admitir que la vista desde un punto tan alto siempre resultaba sobrecogedora, fuera donde fuera. Aquí no se veía la extensión de la bahía de Victoria como desde su despacho, sino una multitud de rascacielos separados entre sí por parques y calles peatonales, el ventanal dando al lado contrario al mar. Se sintió de repente raro allí, pero la presencia de Yixing alejó rápidamente la sensación sin darle tiempo a quedarse.  
  
Se dijeron de ir a comprar más tarde algo de provisiones pero Yixing dijo que primero quería ducharse, así que desapareció por la puerta del baño dejando a Yifan solo en la sala sin saber qué hacer. Se paseó de un lado a otro, al final abriendo la puerta de la habitación y dejando la bolsa de ropa encima de la cama. Abrió el armario para ver qué había pero no encontró gran cosa salvo un par de camisas blancas perfectamente planchadas y un cambio para la ropa de cama. Volvió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, tumbándose al final en él, quitándose los zapatos, flexionando las piernas y cerrando los ojos.  
  
Debió de quedarse dormido, porque cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a Yixing sentado en la otra punta del sofá, las piernas de Yifan encima de las del otro y sobresaliendo más allá del reposabrazos. Yixing le miraba divertido, el pelo rizándosele en las puntas. Pudo apreciar que estaba mojado así que no debía de haber pasado mucho tiempo. No le pasó por alto que llevaba una de sus camisetas y que le quedaba demasiado grande, mostrando toda la zona del cuello y prácticamente los hombros por completo.  
  
— ¿Sabes que eres anormalmente alto? Creo que ningún mueble del universo está hecho para alguien como tú —dijo Yixing, picándole en los tobillos con los dedos. Yifan intentó apartarle las manos con una patada fútilmente.  
  
— ¿Y sabes que tú eres anormalmente molesto?—se quejó, todavía despertándose del todo. Nunca le sentaba bien quedarse dormido durante poco rato, se despertaba casi peor que antes de dormirse. Tampoco ayudaba que la noche anterior apenas hubiera dormido.  
  
—Eso no es verdad —replicó, poniéndole cara de inocente—. Soy anormalmente adorable.  
  
Yifan le tiró un cojín a la cara, sorprendiendo al otro y aprovechando para soltarse de las manos traicioneras de Yixing. Se levantó del sofá, tambaleándose un poco ante el repentino movimiento, con lo que cerró los ojos intentando buscar el equilibrio.  
  
—Necesito un café —murmuró un par de segundos más tarde, pasándose una mano por la frente y caminando hacia la cocina.  
  
—Esa adicción te matará un día —le reprimió, acercándose a él.  
  
—Eres peor que mi madre —gruñó, dándose media vuelta. Era inútil encontrar café en esa casa cuando Zitao siempre tomaba té.  
  
— ¿Ah, sí? No creo que tu madre haga esto —y entonces se puso de puntillas y le besó en la boca, apartándose rápidamente con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Eso terminó de despertar a Yifan del todo, dejándole con los labios entreabiertos.  
  
Yixing le miraba ahora directamente a la cara y Yifan casi podía asegurar que veía un brillo especial en sus ojos. En esos que se entrecerraban cuando se le dibujaba una sonrisa tímida en el rostro o una de lado a lado. O que se abrían de más cuando se sorprendía o aplaudía alegremente. Los mismos que ahora le miraban de tal manera que le producían una sensación agradable en el estómago y hacía que se olvidase un poco de todo salvo de la persona que tenía delante. Sin pensárselo mucho, se inclinó hacia él poniéndole una mano en cuello y besándole por fin como tenía que ser.  
  
Sus labios se movieron sobre los de Yixing que respondieron al momento, separándose y amoldándose sin problemas a los de Yifan. Al principio el beso fue lento —labios que se tanteaban, la suave textura, el sabor a menta de los de Yixing— para empezar a coger un ritmo más rápido a los pocos segundos.  
  
Notó como los brazos de Yixing se movían y sus manos le cogían el rostro para acercarlo más a él, sus dedos colándose al final entre su pelo al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se pegaba al de Yifan. Éste respondió a la intensidad del más joven, deslizando su mano hacia la nuca, la otra sobre la cadera, notando un calor recorrerle por completo. Los labios de Yixing eran tan cálidos, tan insistentes, que Yifan pensó que nunca sería capaz de separarse de ellos. Pero había prioridades y respirar era uno de ellas.  
  
—Por fin —susurró Yixing entre jadeos cuando sus labios se separaron para recuperar aire.  
  
— ¿Qué? —soltó Yifan, notando como le palpitaba el corazón con fuerza y le hormigueaban las puntas de los dedos de la mano.  
  
—Pensé que nunca me ibas a besar en condiciones —respondió. Yifan notó como sonreía contra su mejilla, su aliento cálido sobre la piel.  
  
—Eres molesto—dijo, rozándole los labios de nuevo—. Anormalmente molesto.  
  
—Creí que era anormalmente adorable —replicó Yixing, con tono travieso.  
  
—Hmmm. Quizás.  
  
 _Demasiado._  
  
Pero eso era irrelevante.  
  
Se besaron una vez más, esta vez de manera más tranquila y suave, la espalda de Yifan apoyada contra la encimera. Cuando sus labios se separaron de nuevo se quedaron mirándose de nuevo, Yixing jugando con un mechón rubio que le caía a Yifan delante de los ojos. Después vio como bajaba la mirada hasta su pecho, Yixing poniendo una mano encima de él y quedándose callado.  
  
— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Yifan ante el silencio del otro.  
  
—Sí, no te preocupes —le respondió Yixing con una rápida sonrisa y trazando un círculo con uno de sus dedos sobre la tela de la camisa—. Es solo que todo resulta bastante confuso.  
  
—Es curioso que esté enfadado con toda esta situación —prosiguió—, pero si no fuera por ella no estaría aquí.  
  
—Sería mejor que no te hubiera pasado —dijo sinceramente, prefería que Yixing no tuviera que estar pasando por ello.  
  
Yixing paró de trazar con el dedo.  
  
—Entonces no nos hubiéramos conocido.  
  
—Yixing…  
  
—Tranquilo, olvida que he dicho nada —le cortó el otro sonriendo y apartándose de él, como queriendo quitar importancia al tema. Pero Yifan pudo atisbar cierta tristeza en los ojos de Yixing antes de que le diera la espalda. La misma que había visto el día anterior.  
  
—Lo siento —dijo, sin saber muy bien por qué se estaba disculpando en realidad. Quizás por ser un idiota.  
  
Yixing se giró, mirando otra vez hacia él.  
  
— ¿Sabes que eres un idiota?—le espetó, ladeando la cabeza.  
  
Cada vez estaba más convencido de que el otro le leía la mente.  
  
—Quizás un poco —admitió.  
  
—Bastante diría yo —replicó Yixing, escrutándole con la mirada, una sonrisa apareciendo de nuevo en sus labios junto a su inseparable hoyuelo en la mejilla.  
  
— ¿Tengo que sentirme ofendido?  
  
—Rectifico, eres un idiota supremo —dijo, riéndose y moviendo la cabeza de lado, como dándole por imposible.  
  
Yifan le acompañó en la risa, la de ambos juntándose y resonando por todo el apartamento.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Acabaron al final saliendo a la calle para ir a comprar algo de provisiones, encontrando un supermercado a dos calles del edificio. Compraron cosas esenciales y cargaron con las bolsas de regreso al apartamento una hora más tarde con una conversación trivial en el aire. Fue tan tranquila la corta salida que hasta se le hizo extraña a Yifan, acostumbrado a ir con Yixing por la concurrida ciudad en la que parecía que nunca había espacio. Con sus calles repletas de puestos, gente de un lado a otro y la costumbre de moverse con rapidez entre el gentío. Almiralty difería mucho, apenas se cruzaron con gente mientras caminaban a paso tranquilo con las bolsas en los brazos y todo era demasiado espacioso.  
  
Pasaron el resto del día en el apartamento, Yixing cocinando cuando el hambre empezó a surgir para sorpresa de Yifan.  
  
—No trabajo en un restaurante por nada —le había dicho, vaciando las bolsas de la compra en la encimera de la cocina. Abrió los armarios uno a uno, acabando por sacar un cazo de uno de ellos y poniéndolo debajo del grifo para llenarlo de agua—. No tenemos mucha cosa. Pero con poco se puede hacer hasta la mejor de las comidas.  
  
Yifan le estuvo observando cocinar con curiosidad mientras el otro le iba explicando lo que iba haciendo, ayudándole cuando el otro se lo proponía. Le resultó una situación tan normal que se sorprendió al ver lo agradable que era. Yixing riendo ante las manos patosas de Yifan y su, de ahora en adelante, comprobada nulidad en la cocina. Yifan riéndose de Yixing cuando saltaba de repente porque se había olvidado de echarle sal a la salsa o le decía que iba a ser culpa suya por entretenerle si los fideos se quedaban pegados, expresión seria en la cara.  
  
Al final ni los fideos se pegaron ni la salsa quedó sosa, el olor de la comida recién hecha sobre la mesa inundado la sala mientras se sentaban y cogían los palillos. No sabían si era tarde o temprano para comer, pero les daba igual, habían decidido pasar el día de manera atemporal. Yifan no se quejaba de ello, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de controlar el tiempo milimétricamente, esa costumbre que había cogido arraigada a la vida enfocada en la oficina. Además, en ese momento solo quería disfrutar de la compañía de Yixing ahora que por fin estaban solos.  
  
Ese pensamiento le hacía feliz y le ponía nervioso al mismo tiempo, pues estaba comprobado que tener la presencia constante de Yixing podía llegar a ser un tanto peligrosa y embriagadora. Más cuando Yixing parecía no saber lo que era el espacio personal ahora que no estaban en un lugar público, buscando siempre el contacto. Ya fuera poniendo una mano sobre su brazo o jugando con su pelo, al que parecía haberle cogido cariño, mientras leía en el sofá una hora más tarde.  
  
Yixing se había acercado por detrás suya, apoyándose con los codos en el respaldo del sofá e inclinándose para intentar mirar el libro que tenía en las manos. Yifan notaba su respiración en el cuello haciéndole cosquillas, los dedos jugando con los mechones laterales de su pelo. Había intentado seguir concentrado en la lectura pero Yixing parecía especialmente interesado en que perdiese el hilo de lo que estaba leyendo. Pues sus dedos empezaron a deslizarse delineando sus orejas, el cuello y descansando finalmente en su nuca. Tocando la zona alternativamente con las yemas de sus dedos, el tacto cálido sobre su piel.  
  
Cuando Yifan se dijo de cerrar el libro, los dedos desaparecieron y oyó como Yixing se alejaba, dejándole confuso y con la sensación cosquilleante de los dedos del otro permaneciendo durante unos segundos en la piel. Lo encontró sentando en el suelo minutos más tarde delante del ventanal, inclinado sobre un cuaderno que tenía apoyado en las rodillas. Tachaba, escribía, se paraba llevándose el bolígrafo a los labios pensativo y volvía a escribir. Parecía estar muy concentrado porque no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Yifan cuando éste se acercó hasta él, libro en mano, y se apoyó contra la pared de la derecha.  
  
— ¿Qué escribes? —acabó preguntándole, curioso.  
  
Yixing pareció salir de su burbuja particular al escuchar su voz, mirando hacia un lado y levantando finalmente la mirada desde el suelo.  
  
—Compongo —respondió, mirando de nuevo hacia su libreta en la que Yifan podía ver trazados unos improvisados pentagramas, los laterales llenos de anotaciones y pequeños dibujos.  
  
— ¿Algo bueno?  
  
—Quizás —le respondió, mordiéndose el labio.  
  
—Seguro que sí —le dijo, separándose de la pared y acercándose a la ventana— ¿Me la tocarás cuando la termines?  
  
Todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar tocar el piano a Yixing. Y por el empeño que le ponía a todo y la pasión que sentía por el instrumento, sabía que sobresaldría.  
  
—Solo cuando tenga mi escenario.  
  
Yifan sonrió.  
  
— ¿Eso es una promesa?  
  
—Puede —contestó Yixing con una media sonrisa, cerrando el cuaderno.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Habían terminado los dos en el sofá, la tele encendida y Yifan siguiendo con su lectura con el sonido de una película antigua de fondo. Yixing se había puesto a verla, comentándole a Yifan lo que iba pasando. Había discernido el argumento con lo que le iba diciendo, la chica que se enamoraba de alguien fuera de su alcance, las coincidencias que ocurrían y que lo juntaba con su amor para sorpresa de la protagonista, la venganza de un tercer personaje. No supo cómo seguía porque Yixing se durmió a mitad, cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Yifan, labios entreabiertos y respiración tranquila.  
  
No se había preocupado en moverle aun cuando notaba que se le estaba durmiendo el brazo por el peso en él y la falta de movimiento al cabo de un rato. En parte porque temía despertarle y porque en realidad le agradaba tenerle ahí, tan tranquilo y despreocupado. La película terminó empezando otra a continuación, esta vez en color, tras un avance de las noticias de la tarde. Yifan no se preocupó en descifrar de qué iba, enfrascado en la lectura que tenía en las manos y en la sensación cálida de Yixing a su lado.  
  
Iba por la mitad del libro cuando notó como Yixing empezó a moverse, la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad y Yifan se había visto obligado a encender la lámpara de la mesa auxiliar para poder seguir leyendo. Primero notó como la cabeza del otro bailaba sobre su hombro, levantándola finalmente de él mientras murmuraba palabras ininteligibles y se frotaba los ojos.  
  
—Oh, no, me he quedado dormido. ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? —dijo, tropezando en las palabras, la cabeza cayendo de nuevo sobre el hombro.  
  
—Necesitabas descansar.  
  
—Pero me he perdido cómo termina la película —se quejó, intentando levantarse de nuevo, apoyando la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá esta vez con más éxito.  
  
—Pobre, tu vida ya no estará completa sin saber el final —le dijo, desviando la mirada del libro.  
  
—No intentes burlarte de mí, no te pega —replicó, mirándole con cara de sueño, los ojos parcialmente cerrados.  
  
Yifan se rió.  
  
—Sabes que me vengaré.  
  
— ¿Ah, sí? —soltó Yifan, enarcando una ceja, divertido.  
  
De repente Yixing le golpeó en el costado con un dedo, haciendo que Yifan saltase y le mirase mal.  
  
—Serás…  
  
—Te lo dije —sonrió, las puntas rizadas de su pelo mirando en todas direcciones y haciéndole parecer más joven aún.  
  
Intercambiaron un par de palabras antes de que Yifan obligara a Yixing a que se mudara a la cama, él quedándose a dormir en el sofá. Se tumbó apagando la televisión y la lámpara. El libro olvidado encima de la mesa ya no siendo de utilidad ahora que Yixing se había retirado al dormitorio. Había sido útil para mantenerse ocupado y no estar pensando en el otro todo el día.  
  
Cogiendo la posición más cómoda que encontró, dejó vagar la mirada hacia el techo, la penumbra y el silencio inundando la sala. Sonrió al rememorar el día, preguntándose si así sería un día cotidiano de llegar a poder estar con Yixing. Seguramente diferiría, Yifan ocupado con el trabajo, Yixing con sus clases. Aun así tenía el presentimiento de que seguramente al final del día tendrían momentos parecidos. Pensar en ello le hacía más difícil tener que partir en un futuro próximo a Beijing. No iba a resultar tan fácil eso vez obedecer a su padre. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?  
  
Yifan cerró los ojos para apartar el pensamiento. No había recibido noticias de Zitao todavía, así que supuso que todavía no había encontrado nada relevante. Tampoco había recibido llamadas del trabajo, con lo que Jongdae debía de estar encargándose de todo en su ausencia como le había pedido.  
  
Había transcurrido un par de minutos cuando sintió de repente que el sofá se hundía y alguien intentaba tumbarse a su lado. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con la figura de Yixing intentando acoplarse, empujándolo levemente para que le dejase hueco.  
  
— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Yifan, aunque resultaba bastante obvio.  
  
— ¿Tú qué crees? Ya no tengo sueño y la cama es demasiado grande —contestó, Yifan apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo para evitar que Yixing se cayera al suelo.  
  
—Y el sofá demasiado pequeño para los dos —se quejó, casi sin poder moverse.  
  
Se dijo de levantarse porque era ridículo el poco espacio que había con los dos ahora tumbados en el sofá. Aunque la verdadera razón era que tenía a Yixing horriblemente cerca y su cuerpo reaccionaba a ello, la sensación del beso de la mañana todavía danzándole por dentro. Así que, apoyándose en un codo, intentó levantarse. Pero no se había ni incorporado del todo sobre el sofá cuando Yixing le agarró del brazo tirando de él haciendo que cayera. Yifan buscó rápidamente apoyo para intentar no caer del todo sobre el otro. Una mano cogiéndose al reposabrazos de manera incómoda y parando el movimiento, la cara de Yixing a meros centímetros de la suya.  
  
Yifan notó la garganta seca de repente e intentó tragar saliva. A pesar de la poca luz que había en la sala y que se colaba entre las cortinas, podía distinguir perfectamente los rasgos de Yixing. Sus cejas, la forma almendrada de sus ojos, sus labios entreabiertos, la línea que dibujaba su mandíbula y que había memorizado casi desde el primer día. Lo tenía tan cerca que casi podía contar sus pestañas. Notó como el pulso le palpitaba con fuerza en todo el cuerpo, el calor de la piel de Yixing a través del fino pantalón de algodón. El aliento cálido del otro le caía sobre los labios, tentándole, haciéndose querer acortar la distancia.  
  
Yixing pareció tener el mismo pensamiento ya que, en lo que pareció un arrebato, acortó la distancia entre sus labios. Un choque rudo por el deseo que había estado fraguándose dentro de sus cuerpos ante la poca distancia de los mismos. Yifan dejó de razonar en su mente al instante, dejándose llevar por la sensación, capturando el labio inferior de Yixing, cada uno intentando controlar el beso a su manera. Yixing insistente, Yifan más comedido, un gemido saliendo de la boca de uno de ellos cuando fueron un poco más allá y las lenguas pidieron entrada en la boca del otro. Entrelazándose, saliva, calor, el sudor en la piel que no tenía nada que ver con el calor húmedo de la noche. Sus cuerpos se acercaron más aún en la estrechez del sofá, las manos buscando el contacto con la piel. Las de Yixing en su pelo y el hueco del cuello, la libre de Yifan sobre la línea de la cintura del otro, sus dedos tanteando el borde la camisa.  
  
Se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas, jadeando, los labios de Yixing enrojecidos, la lengua de su dueño humedeciéndolos más aún. Aun estando en penumbra, Yifan podía apreciar sus mejillas enrojecidas, el sudor perlando la piel del pecho y las clavículas que la camiseta dejaba tan a la vista. Hacía calor, demasiado, y sabía qué pasaría si se dejaban llevar más aún.  
  
Yifan se acomodó en el sofá, Yixing empezando a besarle debajo de la mandíbula alejándole de nuevo de sus pensamientos y haciendo que sintiera un escalofrío, la sensación de sus labios sobre su piel electrizante. Se encontró soltando un gemido ronco cuando los dedos de Yixing se colaron debajo de la camiseta, trazando la piel de su espalda al mismo tiempo que los labios bajaban y le besaban la nuez del cuello.  
  
Los dedos de Yifan también buscaron ese contacto que tanto ansiaba, levantando el borde de la camiseta de Yixing y pasando la mano por la zona del abdomen. Separándose de Yixing y bajando un poco para besarle las clavículas, la piel de sus costillas. La camiseta acabó desapareciendo por completo, olvidada en el suelo, la de Yifan haciéndole compañía al minuto siguiente. A partir de ahí todo empezó a ir más apurado, más insistente. Sus cuerpos buscando una posición más adecuada y cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo en un lío de piernas y un quejido por parte de Yifan. Yixing cayó encima de él, dibujándose una sonrisa en sus labios y sentándose encima de sus caderas. Yifan gimió y en ese momento supo que no había marcha atrás.  
  
En realidad nunca la había con Yixing.


	6. Chapter 6

Se despertó con el sonido del móvil resonando en la habitación, las sábanas enredadas en las piernas y la brisa de la ventana abierta rozándole la piel. Yifan se removió perezoso en la cama, demasiado cómodo con la presencia cálida que sentía al lado de él. Al final abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces, incómodo ante la luz diurna que se colaba por las cortinas. Estiró el brazo derecho, tanteando con la mano en la mesilla en busca del móvil, apoyándose finalmente en el respaldo de la cama y dándole al botón de respuesta.  
  
— ¿Sí?  
  
— _Yifan._  
  
Zitao.  
  
— _Tengo que enseñarte algo_  —le dijo, tono serio desde el otro lado de la línea.  
  
— ¿Has encontrado algo?  
  
— _Sí_  —le respondió escuetamente. Yifan se desperezó del todo, buscando su reloj para ver la hora. Las once y media.  
  
—Bien, puedes venir aquí. No vamos a ir ningún sitio.  
  
—  _¿Está Yixing ahí contigo?_  
  
—Sí, ¿por?  
  
— _Creo más prudente hablarlo en privado._  
  
—Puedes confiar en él, de todas formas duerme.  
  
— _No es cuestión de confianza_  —le dijo, la respuesta extrañando a Yifan—.  _Estaré allí en media hora._  
  
Y con ello colgó, Yifan móvil en mano, confuso, hasta que un movimiento a su lado le llamó la atención. Giró el cuello hacia su izquierda encontrándose con el cuerpo de Yixing tumbado al lado de él, durmiendo plácidamente. Su cabeza hundida en los cojines, solo visible una mata de pelo enredado. La sábana le cubría parcialmente hasta la cintura dejándole los hombros y la espalda al descubierto, una pierna y los pies al final de la cama. Yifan sonrió, mordiéndose levemente el labio al recordar la noche anterior. En cómo habían acabado en esa cama, demasiado grande para Yixing pero perfecta para los dos. En cómo se habían levantado del suelo de la sala, manos jugando con el cordón de los pantalones, terminando de desnudarse camino a la habitación entre besos y pasos apresurados. En cómo, cayendo desnudos sobre el colchón, se habían mirado el uno al otro tímidos pero decididos al mismo tiempo. No había sido la primera vez para ninguno de los dos así que no hubo la incomodidad primeriza. Aun así se guiaron mutuamente, cuidándose, acoplándose entre palabras susurradas al oído y el contacto de la piel cálida. Los gemidos ahogados por la boca del otro acompañando a un movimiento de caderas que acabó nublándole los sentidos a ambos.  
  
Yifan se quedó mirándole unos minutos hasta que se obligó a levantarse y meterse en el baño para darse una ducha, dejando que Yixing siguiera durmiendo tranquilamente. Éste sin inmutarse ni pareciendo que fuera a despertar pronto.  
  
Veinte minutos después, Zitao y Yifan estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, un dossier entre ellos sobre la misma.  
  
—He descubierto un par de cosas sobre lo que me pediste —empezó Zitao, codos apoyados sobre la mesa—, pero creo que esto es más primordial.  
  
Señaló el dossier con un movimiento de cabeza. Yifan lo miró sin poder apreciar bien los caracteres de la portada.  
  
— ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó, intrigado.  
  
—Estaba buscando información cuando me encontré con algo a lo que se hacía varias veces referencia como “Asunto Zhang”.  
  
Yifan ladeó la cabeza sin encontrar la relevancia.  
  
— ¿Sabes cómo se apellida Yixing? —la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa a Yifan, sin comprender a qué venía la mención del otro en la conversación.  
  
—No, nunca me lo ha dicho. ¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
No le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando aquello.  
  
—Su nombre completo es Zhang Yixing, nacido en Changsha, sus padres y sus abuelos mudándose a Hong Kong cuando tenía dos años, fundando un restaurante como negocio familiar que funciona hasta hoy en día. Tiene clase dos veces por semana en el número veinte cinco de la calle Man Yee La.  
  
Yifan frunció el ceño.  
  
—Está todo en este dossier. Familia, situación económica —dijo, deslizando la carpeta sobre la superficie de la mesa hacia Yifan. Éste bajando la mirada y pasando los dedos por el carácter 张 que leía  _Zhang_  en la portada marrón, debajo lo que parecía ser un sello circular con el dibujo de un dragón.  
  
Yifan abrió el dossier, en su interior había un gran número de folios con anotaciones. Horarios de clases, apertura del restaurante, contabilidad, relaciones familiares y personales; además de una ficha personal de cada uno de los familiares, una foto grapada en la primera hoja y con anotaciones tan simples como: suele ir a comprar los viernes al supermercado de la calle Hi Lung La.  
  
—No había razones para pensar que había relación alguna con lo que me pediste —comentó Zitao. Yifan llegó a la ficha de Yixing, una foto de él caminando por la calle, auriculares en las orejas, grapada a las hojas—, pero en cuanto salió el nombre supe que se refería a él.  
  
Yifan siguió ojeando la carpeta hallando un sobre blanco. Lo abrió encontrándose con un taco de fotos, todas de Yixing. Las pasó una a una entre sus dedos. Yixing entrando en el edificio al que iba a clases, Yixing sirviendo una mesa en el restaurante, Yixing en la calle, Yixing jugando con una niña que Yifan se dijo que debía de tratarse de la pequeña Lin. Había decenas de fotos de él que demostraban que le habían estado vigilando. Aquello era algo muy serio.  
  
— ¿Dónde has encontrado esto? —preguntó, levantando la mirada hacia Zitao.  
  
—En el despacho de tu padre en casa.  
  
La respuesta hizo que le empezaran a temblar las manos.  
  
—Pensé que estaba cerrado.  
  
—No para mí.  
  
Lo entendía, había forzado la cerradura.  
  
Yifan soltó las fotos, apartando el dossier y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.  
  
—Dime que esto es una broma, Zitao. Que mi padre no está involucrado en el tema de Yixing.  
  
—Eso no es todo. No existe una empresa talmente en Beijing, pero encontré referencia en varios documentos a una serie de locales diseminados por la capital. Tiré del hilo con ayuda de un contacto en la ciudad y descubrí que son locales de apuestas ilegales.  
  
Yifan notó que se le cerraba el estómago y se le instalaba un horrible peso en los hombros.  
  
— ¿Me estás diciendo que mi padre se dedica a esa clase de negocios y a extorsionar a la gente? ¿La misma persona que me ha dicho una y otra vez  _Trabaja duro y la vida te recompensará_?  
  
—Sé que forma parte de una red, es lo único que te puedo asegurar. También he encontrado relación con algunos de los miembros de la junta directiva de la empresa de aquí. Por lo visto funciona como una especie de tapadera.  
  
Yifan cerró los ojos sintiéndose de repente muy cansado a pesar de lo que había dormido. Negando en su cabeza lo que estaba escuchando pero sabiendo al mismo tiempo que no podía negar la realidad. Era frustrante el haber pasado de haberse sentido feliz a que esa felicidad se viera aún más empañada por aquello que la había originado.  
  
—Todos estos años… —susurró casi para sí mismo, abriendo los ojos y viendo una de las fotos del chico que dormía al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación. Ahora que empezaba a comprenderlo todo se dada cuenta de lo engañado que había estado todo ese tiempo. Actuando como una marioneta de su padre, trabajando sin pararse a preguntar nunca.  
  
— ¿Sabes qué quiere mi padre de mí? —le preguntó cerrando el dossier y levantándose de la silla. Necesitaba moverse, notaba como la ira se le iba a acumulando a cada segundo que pasaba.  
  
—Seguramente que te encargues del  _negocio_  —respondió levantándose también y acercándose a él.  
  
Yifan rió mirando hacia el techo, lejos de ser una risa alegre.  
  
—Tengo que hablar con él —dijo de repente bajando la mirada.  
  
—No creo que sea sensato —le aconsejó Zitao.  
  
—Creo que ahora mismo no me importa qué es sensato y qué no.  
  
—A mí sí —le replicó mirándole fijamente, tono un grado más serio—. Si te enfrentas a él intentará destruirte. No lo subestimes.  
  
—Entonces tendré que hablar con mi madre. Alguien me tiene que dar explicaciones.  
  
—Yifan... —notó que le ponía una mano en el brazo, algo que Zitao nunca solía hacer. Yifan se separó de él.  
  
—No, Zitao. Necesito que me explique por qué no me ha dicho nada en todo este tiempo, por qué ha evadido el tema cuando le he preguntado.  
  
Necesitaba que alguien le explicara claramente todo ese asunto.  
  
— ¿Qué pasa? —les interrumpió de repente la voz de Yixing, el joven acercándose a ellos mientras terminaba de ponerse bien la camiseta. Yifan se sintió de repente nervioso y le asoló una oleada repentina de preocupación.  
  
—Yixing…  
  
— ¿Sí? —preguntó el otro, perdido en la escena y llegando hasta Yifan. Notó como Zitao les daba la espalda, moviéndose hacia la puerta.  
  
—Voy a salir un momento.  
  
— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?—le ofreció Yixing cogiéndole la mano. El contacto resultando un pequeño bálsamo.  
  
—No —negó con la cabeza—. Quédate aquí y no salgas hasta que vuelva. Prométemelo.  
  
—De… acuerdo —le respondió, la confusión reflejada en su rostro, sus cejas fruncidas.  
  
Yifan le apretó la mano en un pequeño gesto dándole a entender que no se preocupara, Yixing sonrió aunque con mirada cautelosa.  
  
—Volveré pronto —se despidió, soltándole la mano y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta. Zitao la abrió, saliendo por ella y girándose para esperarle. Yifan se giró una vez antes de abandonar el apartamento para mirar a Yixing, que le despidió con la mano. Se dijo que nunca se perdonaría si le pasaba algo a la persona más importante para él, al joven de mirada brillante que dejaba a solas mientras él iba en busca de aquellas respuestas que le ayudarían a protegerlo.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

—Quiero saber por qué.  
  
— ¿Por que qué, Yifan? —le preguntó su madre cerrando la puerta corredera al entrar en la sala.  
  
—Creo que lo sabes —dijo simplemente, ella le miró, las flores que acaba de cortar en el jardín en una mano. Los pies descalzos asomando por debajo del pantalón que llevaba puesto y que se detuvieron ante las palabras de Yifan.  
  
—Así que ya lo sabes —le contestó, una pequeña sonrisa triste apareciendo en su rostro—. ¿Te lo ha dicho tu padre?  
  
—Lo he tenido que averiguar por mí mismo —Yifan se movió, dando un par de pasos, nervioso—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
  
—No podía hacerlo.  
  
—Creo que podías haber hecho el intento.  
  
Sabía que sus palabras sonaban duras, parte por el enfado que sentía hacia esa situación mezclado con la decepción que le recorría por completo.  
  
—No, Yifan, no entiendes mi situación —le contestó, caminando hasta la cocina y dejando las flores sobre la encimera—. No todo es tan simple como parece.  
  
Lo había notado, demasiado últimamente.  
  
—Entonces cuéntame, explícame para que no me sienta tan estúpido por haber confiado en los que me rodeaban, en mis propios padres.  
  
—Nunca te he dado la espalda, Yifan —le dijo, mirándose a los ojos seriamente—. He tenido que sacrificar mucho más de lo que piensas y siempre he estado cuidando de ti.  
  
—He pasado casi toda mi vida separado de ti.  
  
No es que se lo estuviera echando en cara, simplemente es que habían sido muchos años y ella no había estado junto a él cuando la necesitaba. Cuando de pequeño se sentía solo en su habitación del internado o en las vacaciones deseaba que sus padres entraran por la puerta para visitarle.  
  
—Pero eso no significa que no me preocupara por ti, que no lo siga haciendo ahora —explicó, acercándose a él y cogiéndole una mano bajando la mirada—. Tu padre es una persona a la que le gusta tener todo bajo control, algo que ha inculcado en ti como he comprobado. Pero cuando las cosas no van como a él le gusta, le pone una solución rápidamente.  
  
— ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
—No dejé que tu padre te hiciera ir a Canadá voluntariamente, de hecho le supliqué en esta misma sala que recapacitara o que al menos me dejara ir contigo. Eras tan pequeño entonces, te podía llevar perfectamente en mis brazos. ¿Y sabes qué me dijo?  
  
Yifan negó con la cabeza, nunca había pensado en ese día que era un mero recuerdo borrado en su memoria.  
  
—Que yo era la razón por la que te enviaba tan lejos —le respondió, sus ojos teñidos de un tinte melancólico al levantar la mirada de nuevo.  
  
— ¿Por qué?  
  
—Según él era una mala influencia para ti, no te estaba educando adecuadamente. Fruncía siempre los labios las veces que estaba en casa y te veía correr por el jardín, él solo quería al hijo que volvió de Canadá. Callado, serio, distante y sumiso.  
  
—Madre…  
  
—No fue fácil para mí y sé que tampoco para ti. Y cuando volviste habías cambiado tanto… —dijo, rozándole la mejilla con los dedos de la otra mano. Haciendo que el enfado que había sentido, y había ido mermando a medida que su madre hablaba, se desvaneciera por completo. De repente se encontró arrepintiéndose de haber entrado a la casa con esa actitud, llevado por los sentimientos negativos que había despertado la conversación con Zitao. Su madre nunca le había dado razones para no confiar en ella.  
  
— ¿Sabías lo de mi padre desde el principio?  
  
— ¿Cuándo me casé con él? No —negó con la cabeza, soltándole la mano—. Fue un matrimonio de conveniencia, con lo que prácticamente me encontré viviendo aquí sin casi haberle conocido. No supe de ello hasta poco después de que nacieras.  
  
— ¿Por qué no te dejaba venir a Beijing conmigo?  
  
Tenía claro que ya no iría allí. No sabía qué iba a hacer pero no iba a dejar que su padre tomase el control de su vida ahora que era consciente de todo.  
  
—Supongo que sigue pensando en parte que soy una mala influencia para ti.  
  
—Eso es imposible —le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa para animar a su madre.  
  
—Ojalá tu padre pensara como tú —dijo, sonriendo también, sentándose en uno de los taburetes y quedando a la misma altura que Yifan.  
  
—No entiendo cómo puedes seguir con él.  
  
—No lo comprendes todavía. Tengo que interpretar mi papel de buena esposa en esta obra de teatro si no quiero que me arrebate lo que es más preciado para mí. Y ese eres tú, Yifan —terminó, una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla.  
  
—Pero todos estos años… —replicó.  
  
—Sabía dónde estabas, podía mandarte cartas aunque fuera a escondidas, y sabía que estabas bien —le explicó—. Si hago algo en contra de tu padre se asegurará de que no pueda volver a verte. Y eso sí que no lo soportaría.  
  
Yifan se sintió de repente mal por haberla juzgado durante todos esos meses pasados, por aquella distancia que había mantenido con ella. Alejándose cuando su madre intentaba acercarse a él para restaurar el vínculo entre los dos, seguramente hiriéndola con su rechazo. La abrazó por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a aquella persona que había sido tan fuerte durante todos esos años para su desconocimiento. Velando por él y nunca abandonándolo del todo.  
  
— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —le preguntó su madre al separarse, cogiéndole de las manos.  
  
—Yixing —dijo, el nombre viniéndole de repente a la mente.  
  
Su madre le apretó las manos, seguramente notando como se había puesto tenso de repente.  
  
— ¿Qué pasa con él?  
  
—Padre está involucrado en lo que pasó el día que lo traje a casa. Zitao encontró relación con ello cuando le mandé investigar sobre él.  
  
—Pero, ¿cómo? —su rostro denotaba sorpresa pero también preocupación. Yifan sabía que su madre apreciaba a Yixing a pesar de lo poco que lo conocía, que se preocupaba por él.  
  
—Su padre le debe dinero.  
  
Notó como su madre se puso nerviosa, soltando una mano y agarrándole de la muñeca.  
  
—Yixing corre peligro entonces, Yifan. Más ahora que nunca si descubre que has estado investigando.  
  
—No voy a permitir que le pase nada —dijo seriamente.  
  
Era lo que tenía más claro en ese momento, pasase lo que pasase. La cara de su madre se relajó entonces, una pequeña sonrisa volviendo a su rostro.  
  
—Le quieres mucho, ¿verdad?  
  
La pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Yifan, repitiéndose en su mente mientras la procesaba. Abrió la boca para hablar pero no encontró la respuesta, confuso. No era algo que se hubiera planteado a sí mismo, la palabra  _querer_  siendo un concepto en el que pocas veces se había parado a pensar. Conocía la amistad, el aprecio, el confiar en una persona. Pero sabía que Yixing abarcaba mucho más que eso. No había puesto un nombre claro a los sentimientos que profesaba hacia el otro, simplemente se había dejado llevar por ellos, dejándolos crecer mientras se embriagaba por las pequeñas cosas de Yixing. Por su sonrisa, por cómo se inclinaba hacia él en busca de contacto o por cómo sus dedos se entrelazaban lentamente con los suyos en la intimidad. Todo ello hacía latir más deprisa el corazón de Yifan y que sintiera algo indescriptible hacia él. Quizás… quizás se había enamorado de Yixing.  
  
—Recuerda decírselo si no lo has hecho aún —le dijo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. A veces nos olvidamos de lo importante que es.  
  
Yifan asintió, sin sorprenderse ya de que su madre le conociera tan bien.  
  
—Puedo suponer que Yixing está contigo, ¿no?  
  
—Sí, está en lugar seguro.  
  
Yixing, que estaría esperándole en el apartamento a su regreso. Se encontró preguntándose cómo iba a comentarle el nuevo giro de los acontecimientos cuando ni él mismo había terminado de asimilarlo. Todo aquello se había convertido en un monstruo que amenazaba con destrozarlo todo. Pero Yifan tenía que ser fuerte por Yixing, por su madre.  
  
—No estoy segura de que exista un lugar así cuando se trata de tu padre.  
  
—No te preocupes. Tengo a Zitao conmigo.  
  
Era la única persona en la que podía confiar la seguridad de Yixing en ese momento.  
  
—Zitao es solo una persona.  
  
—Nunca me ha fallado.  
  
—No lo digo por eso, Yifan. Puede que sea solo una deuda de dinero pero créeme cuando te digo que tu padre se toma muy en serio todo esto. No es un juego en el que puedas pedir un comodín y esperar que todo se solucione.  
  
Una mala sensación le recorrió el cuerpo. Había sido testigo de lo que su padre llegaba a hacer.  
  
— ¿Qué quieres que haga?  
  
—Vuelve con Yixing. Te necesita y tú a él —le dijo, levantándose y dándole un abrazo inesperado—. Y no olvides decírselo.  
  
No hacía falta que le dijera a qué se refería.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Zitao le llevó de vuelta al apartamento, la mente de Yifan repitiendo la conversación con su madre en lo que duró el trayecto, analizando lo que le había dicho en un intento de buscar un orden en el caos que se había convertido todo de la noche a la mañana. Porque ahora no solo se trataba de Yixing, era algo que le afectaba a él personalmente, a ambos al mismo tiempo. Parecía que el destino tenía una manera caprichosa de torcerse y Yifan se sentía impotente por momentos.  
  
Subió al ascensor sintiéndose cansado, deseando poder volver horas atrás y despertar en la cama junto a Yixing, obviando la llamada de Zitao. Quedándose dormido abrazado al otro y creando su propia burbuja personal junto a él para separarse del mundo exterior. Sabía que era un deseo tonto pero por un momento le hizo olvidarse un poco de todo, sonreír.  
  
Cerró la puerta tras de sí al llegar al apartamento, el sonido resonando en el silencioso apartamento. Buscó a Yixing con la mirada encontrándolo de pie delante del ventanal de espaldas a él. Parecía que se había convertido en su sitio favorito.  
  
—Ya estoy aquí —anunció acercándose a él. Yixing no pareció inmutarse, quizás demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos.  
  
Yifan le puso las manos en los hombros cuando llegó hasta él para llamar su atención y notó lo tenso que estaba Yixing. Ni siquiera pareció reaccionar al contacto, lo que le extrañó.  
  
— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado.  
  
Yixing entonces se giró de repente separándose de él, semblante serio y mirada indescifrable, algo en los brazos sujeto contra su pecho.  
  
— ¿Yixing? —dijo, no entendía qué le pasaba. Pero cuando atisbó lo que el otro sujetaba notó como si algo frío le bajara por la garganta dejándole congelado.  
  
Podía distinguir perfectamente el dossier que le había traído Zitao con su portada color marrón. El mismo que, ahora que se daba cuenta, había dejado encima de la mesa antes de marcharse.  
  
— ¿Puedes explicarme por qué esta carpeta tiene mi apellido y está lleno de información sobre mí y mi familia? —dijo de repente Yixing sin cambiar ni un ápice la expresión de su cara, voz seria.  
  
—Yixing… —empezó a decir, intentando buscar las palabras pero la lengua trabándose sin saber ni por dónde empezar.  
  
—Es curioso que haya cosas que ni recordaba, ¿has estado espiándome? —le preguntó. Yifan se sentía extraño con Yixing mirándole de esa manera, como juzgándole de repente, como si de repente no conociera a la persona que tenía ante él.  
  
— ¡No! No es lo que imaginas, Yixing —dijo dando un paso hacia él, el cuerpo temblándole.  
  
— ¿Y qué quieres que imagine viendo esto? —replicó Yixing.  
  
Yifan cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente antes de volver a abrirlos.  
  
—Mi padre.  
  
El otro pareció no entender la vaga respuesta.  
  
—Él… Él está relacionado con todo esto —aclaró, viendo como la boca de Yixing se abría por la sorpresa al cabo de unos segundos—. Zitao encontró eso en su despacho.  
  
Yixing bajó la mirada mirando el dossier que contenía retazos de su vida, tocando con los dedos una de las puntas dobladas. Parecía perdido de repente. Yifan comprendía que lo estuviera, pues él mismo lo estaba a pesar de lo que le había contado su madre y de que ahora tenía una imagen mental mucho más clara de todo lo que había pasado. Pero todo al mismo tiempo era demasiado confuso, difuso.  
  
—De esto estabais hablando cuando me desperté, ¿verdad? —le preguntó levantando la mirada de nuevo. Su rostro parecía haberse relajado un poco.  
  
Yifan asintió.  
  
— ¿Cómo de relacionado está?  
  
Yifan dudó en contestar, pues notaba cómo le temblaban las manos a Yixing a pesar de que hablaba con seriedad, pero sabía que no ganaba nada ocultándoselo. Además, si quería ser sincero con una persona, era con él.  
  
—Las apuestas ilegales. Creo que es él el que está amenazando a tu padre.  
  
En realidad no estaba seguro de ello pero todo apuntaba a que así era, o al menos eso era lo que Zitao le había insinuado del resto de información que había encontrado y le había comentado de viaje a hablar con su madre. Yifan se encontró casi riendo, lejos de ser una risa sincera de alegría, todo parecía un mal sueño del que por lo visto no iba a despertar.  
  
Yixing le dio la espalda de nuevo.  
  
— ¿Cómo sé que no me has estado engañando todo este tiempo?  
  
Yifan sintió de repente como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago.  
  
— ¿De verdad lo crees? —dijo, con cierto miedo a la respuesta.  
  
— Ahora mismo no sé lo que creo, Yifan. Es… demasiado.  
  
Yifan se acercó más aún, rodeándole y poniéndose delante de él.  
  
—Por favor, no dudes de mí ahora —le pidió, alzándole la barbilla y cogiéndole el rostro entre sus manos. Su frente apoyada en la de él.  
  
—No quiero hacerlo —respondió Yixing casi en un susurro, intentado alejarse del contacto pero Yifan impidiéndoselo.  
  
—No lo hagas entonces —le insistió, notando que algo se le iba a romper por dentro, una sensación de ahogo en el pecho.  
  
—Cómo quieres que no lo haga cuando de repente me dices que tu padre tiene que ver con todo esto —le dijo mirándole a la cara—. Cuando encuentro que mi familia ha estado siendo vigilada.  
  
—Confía en mí.  
  
 _Como yo lo hago en ti._  Le dolía demasiado leer la duda en las palabras de Yixing, verla reflejada en su mirada. Quería poder borrarla con solo desearlo.  
  
—Creo… creo que necesito volver a casa —murmuró Yixing—. Necesito tiempo para asimilar todo esto. Quizás intentar hablar con mi padre.  
  
—Por favor, Yixing —le dijo con una súplica implícita en las palabras.  
  
 _No te vayas_ , traducido en un ligero roce de labios como un último intento para convencerle de que se quedara, el otro separando del todo de él tras el movimiento.  
  
—No, Yifan… —le rechazó mirando al suelo, el pelo cayéndole por delante de los ojos. La resignación se abrió entonces paso en el interior de Yifan, sabiendo en el fondo que Yixing no cambiaría de idea.  
  
Se quedaron así durante un par de minutos, en silencio, con solo el ruido de sus respiraciones, el cielo nublado augurando lluvia al otro lado del ventanal. Dos palabras suspendidas en el aire que Yifan quería decir pero que sus labios no se atrevían a pronunciar en ese momento. Una inusual falta de calidez en el cuerpo que se incrementó con un  _lo siento_  saliendo de los labios de Yixing, una llamada a Zitao y el apartamento quedándose solitario tras su marcha.  
  
Yifan de pie, en medio del salón, se preguntó si la vida se estaba riendo de él.


	7. Chapter 7

Yixing llegó a Yau Ma Tei entre el calor del verano, una fina lluvia y el ajetreo de las calles, Zitao dejándole a unos pocos metros de distancia de su casa. Se le hacía raro volver a pesar de que solo había estados dos días fuera, pero con todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo parecía que había perdido la percepción del tiempo.  
  
Bajó del coche respirando el olor de la zona, tan diferente al de Almiralty. Pudo ver desde donde estaba que el restaurante estaba lleno de sus clientes habituales del mediodía. Jóvenes que salían de sus clases y pedían algo de camino a casa o algún trabajador en busca de un plato caliente que llevarse al estómago tras la jornada de la mañana. Cerrando la puerta del coche, Yixing se giró despidiéndose de Zitao que se había quedado de pie al otro lado del coche.  
  
Había dado un par de pasos cuando la voz de Zitao le llamó la atención, detrás de él.  
  
—Él no sabía nada —Yixing se giró, encontrándose con la mirada afilada de Zitao, el chico vestido como siempre en su traje negro y camisa blanca a pesar del calor que hacía.  
  
 _Lo sé_ , se dijo Yixing. Porque en el fondo lo sabía, lo había visto en la mirada sincera de Yifan cuando le dijo que no dudase de él. Cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro. Sabía que el hecho de que lo hubiera hecho y lo hubiera expresado talmente le había dolido a Yifan.  
  
— No olvides que para él esta situación es tan difícil como lo es para ti.  
  
Yixing abrió los ojos. Zitao siempre le llamaba la atención porque no solía hablar, haciendo más el papel de observador silencioso. Las veces que se habían visto le había dicho unas pocas palabras a Yifan o se había mantenido a unos metros de ellos, pendiente del escenario que les rodeaba. Le parecía una persona peculiar. Era más joven que él o que Yifan pero aun así hablaba con palabras justas y cuidadas, con una serenidad que le llamaba siempre la atención. Tenía una mirada que podía resultar intimidante a primera vista pero detrás de ella se escondía una persona que Yixing había llegado a apreciar. Había observado el curioso vínculo que tenía con Yifan, forjado tras años de confianza, respeto y un entendimiento mutuo. Yixing se alegraba de que Yifan tuviera una persona como Zitao velando por él.  
  
Pensó en las palabras que le acababa de decir sin comprenderlas del todo.  
  
— ¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
—Piensa en lo que te dijo y lo sabrás —dijo, empezando a darse la vuelta pero parándose un momento—. Y Yixing, eres la única persona que ha dejado acercarse tanto a él.  
  
Y con ello se alejó de él para subir de nuevo al coche, Yixing quedándose mirando cómo se alejaba calle abajo y desaparecía al torcer hacia otra dirección.  
  
Subió la escalera que llevaba a su casa sumido en sus pensamientos, abriendo la puerta de la calle y entrando en el piso de manera automática. La primera persona con la que se encontró fue su abuela, que se sorprendió al verle de vuelta. Le dio la bienvenida con un abrazo y una sonrisa en su cara risueña, la cual Yixing había echado en falta sin haberse dado cuenta. De repente sintió que quería que le abrazase eternamente.  
  
— ¿Tanto me has echado de menos que no quieres soltarme? Si sólo han sido dos días, Yixing —le dijo su abuela con voz alegre, Yixing separándose al final de ella—. Aunque tendrías que haber visto a tu padre, ¡tan preocupado!  
  
Yixing pudo ver que su padre estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor organizando el correo. Parecía haber envejecido aún más de repente desde la última vez que había hablado con él, sus ojos apartándose de Yixing cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su abuela diciéndole que iba a descansar un rato, obviando a su padre al pasar junto a él. No se veía capaz de cruzar palabras con él, no en ese momento.  
  
Entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando la mochila en el suelo. Todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado la última vez, la cama desecha, la guitarra apoyada contra la pared fuera del estuche. Lo único diferente era el montón de ropa limpia y planchada que había encima de su escritorio entre libros y folios escritos con prisa, la persiana medio subida.  
  
Se sentó en la cama echándose hacia atrás y cayendo sobre el colchón. La camiseta descolocándose y dándose cuenta entonces al bajar la mirada que seguía llevando puesta la de Yifan. Demasiado grande para él pero que se había vuelto a poner sin pensar que iba a volver a encontrarse en su casa horas más tarde.  
  
Pensó en las dos horas que estuvo esperando a Yifan solo en el apartamento. Cómo se había hecho un té, se había sentado en la mesa y había visto entonces algo sobre ella. Ahora maldecía deseando que no hubiera visto nada, que no le hubiera llamado la atención el sello del dragón, el mismo que reconocía de la carta que había llevado a su padre. Eso, unido al ver su apellido escrito en la portada, le había hecho coger el dossier y abrirlo a solas como estaba en el piso.  
  
No había sido agradable encontrarse con toda esa información sobre su familia, como si alguien hubiera hurgado en su vida sin su permiso. Había pasado las hojas viendo fotos de su madre, la realidad de la deuda de su padre, números de teléfono, fotos de él mismo. Todo ello le había causado una sorpresa nada agradable y había hecho que reaccionara malamente cuando llegó Yifan. Dejándose llevar por el enfado que había sentido al ver todo eso, decepcionado cuando Yifan no supo explicarse del todo sin haberse parado a pensar que a lo mejor él acababa de enterarse de la existencia de esos documentos. En realidad Yifan no le había contado apenas nada, ni siquiera sabía a dónde había ido esas dos horas que estuvo ausente y él tampoco le había dejado explicarse.  
  
 _Mi padre_ , recordó que había dicho Yifan. ¿Habría ido a hablar con él?  
  
Yixing se llevó las manos a la cabeza, frotándose la cara e intentando aclarar su mente. Tenía la impresión de que tenía delante de él la respuesta a lo que le había dicho Zitao pero no conseguía interpretarla. Quizás era por el hecho de pensar que el padre de Yifan estaba relacionado con el suyo, que todo era una coincidencia absurda pero dolorosa. Sacó el móvil del pantalón observando la pantalla apagada, sintiendo el impulso de llamar a Yifan y dejar que le explicara todo como tenía haber hecho. Pero al final dejó caer el teléfono encima de su pecho, mirando hacia el techo y sintiéndose más perdido que nunca.  
  
 _Eres la única persona que ha dejado acercarse tanto a él._  
  
Se giró poniéndose de lado, subiéndose a la cama por completo y quitándose los zapatos con los pies. Sabía a lo que Zitao se refería con ello. Yixing había notado desde el principio lo reservado que Yifan era como persona, como parecía no dejar que nadie supiera de él detrás de su fachada de trabajador serio y como aun así había dejado que Yixing le fuera conociendo poco a poco. Recordaba la primera vez que le vio talmente, como le había observado con cautela al encontrarle despierto en la habitación. Como se había mostrado reservado sin pronunciar apenas palabras, nervioso. Yifan, que no le conocía de nada, pero que se había arriesgado para ayudarle sin cuestionarse si podía ser peligroso. Cruzando su vida con la de él sin conocer los hilos que los relacionaban indirectamente de manera invisible y desconocida por detrás. Dejando crecer algo entre los dos y llegando a compartir algo como lo de la noche anterior.  
  
Yifan, que era increíblemente cálido a pesar de que intentaba no mostrarlo abiertamente. Que a veces parecía perdido sobre cómo reaccionar ante algunas situaciones o que sonreía a destiempo. Yixing se dio cuenta que habiéndose encontrado dudando de él había sido doloroso también para él mismo.  
  
Cerró los ojos intentando dejar la mente en blanco, esperando que el dolor punzante que sentía en el pecho se desvaneciera junto a la sensación de arrepentimiento que le recorría. Fuera, la lluvia caía sobre la ciudad de Hong Kong.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

El resto del día lo pasó en su habitación manteniéndose ocupado ordenándola y organizando las partituras y los apuntes de sus clases de piano, preguntándose si iría al día siguiente a clase pero encontrándose sin el ánimo suficiente en ese momento. Además, saber que le podían estar vigilando le creaba una inseguridad que no quería haber vuelto a experimentar, le recordaba a la que tuvo el primer día que salió solo a la calle tras el intento de secuestro. Todavía recordaba cómo había caminado por la calle alerta mirando hacia atrás de cuando en cuando, temeroso de que alguien le siguiera y al final acabando en casa de Joonmyun, con su amigo sin entender qué le pasaba. Aparte, tenía reciente la advertencia del callejón y lo que había visto en el dossier le había dejado claro del todo que aquello no era una broma.  
  
Solo salió de su habitación para cenar, un silencio incómodo entre su padre y él mientras su madre creaba conversación comentando algo relacionado con el restaurante o los vecinos de al lado. Yixing no podía estar seguro ya que no le había prestado especialmente atención. Había estado inmerso en mirar su plato, pero aun así había notado como su abuela le había estado mirando desde el otro lado de la mesa durante toda la cena, como intentado leer qué pasaba por su mente. Yixing le había sonreído en un intento de mostrar que no le pasaba nada.  
  
Al día siguiente estuvo ayudando en el restaurante, atendiendo en el mostrador, dejándose llevar por la rutina que tan bien conocía. Se vio sonriendo cuando entró el hombre que venía todas las mañanas, recordando cómo le había comentado a Yifan las anécdotas sobre él, su pelo cano adornándole la cabeza mientras se acercaba con su bastón y se sentaba en una de las mesas cercanas a la cocina.  
  
—Y no me creerás, pero hoy uno de ellos ha querido cepillarse los dientes. ¡Todo lleno de pasta de dientes el baño, qué desastre! —le había comentado mientras le ponía el plato en la mesa.  
  
Su padre se había acercado un par de veces para intentar hablar con él a lo largo de la mañana, pero sin hacerlo al final por la presencia de su madre o su abuela. No fue hasta después de comer que se quedaron a solas en la mesa mientras su madre limpiaba en la cocina, la radio encendida de fondo. Pero Yixing no escuchó mucho de lo que su padre le dijo, otra disculpa que era difícil de aceptar, palabras que decían que se arrepentía. Era fácil decirlas ahora y Yixing sabía en el fondo que las decía sinceramente, pero estaba demasiado cansado de todo y había abandonado la mesa dejando a su padre con la boca abierta. Una parte de él sabía que no estaba actuando bien con su padre, que lo mejor era hablarlo claramente, pero la decepción seguía presente y no se iría fácilmente, tal y como no se había ido la última vez.  
  
Transcurrieron las horas y Yixing se encontró de nuevo en su habitación, tocando la guitarra de manera distraída para mantenerse ocupado con algo mientras pensaba en todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Alguien llamó a la puerta sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, ésta abriéndose a continuación y el rostro de su abuela apareciendo.  
  
— ¿Puedo?  
  
Yixing asintió, moviéndose en la cama y dejando espacio para que su abuela se sentara, guitarra sobre su regazo. Rasgueó otra cuerda, ésta vibrando con una nota alta.  
  
—Algo te preocupa —le dijo su abuela. Yixing tocó otra cuerda, el sonido uniéndose al anterior—. Estás demasiado callado.  
  
—Solo estoy cansado —le contestó.  
  
—Puedes creer engañarme pero no lo consigues Yixing. Te veía tan feliz, ¿qué ha sido de mi querido nieto?  
  
Yixing sonrió débilmente, de todas las personas de su familia y que conocía, su abuela era la única persona capaz de leerle sin problemas. Intentar mentirle nunca le funcionaba.  
  
— ¿Tiene que ver con tu padre? —le preguntó ante su silencio. Yixing levantó la mirada del instrumento—. Has estado demasiado callado con él.  
  
—Sí… y no. En realidad son demasiadas cosas. ¿Por qué siempre que parece que surge algo bueno, llega un momento en que todo se tuerce?  
  
—A veces son obstáculos que se nos presentan para probarnos y hacernos más fuertes, Yixing. Así suele ocurrir en la vida.  
  
—Pero… —no sabía ni qué decir.  
  
— ¿Qué ha pasado, Yixing? Sabes que puedes contármelo.  
  
Yixing dejó la guitarra a un lado mirándose las manos, deseando poder decirle todo a su abuela, lo que le tenía turbado. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, no se veía capaz. Si había alguien a quien le correspondía contarlo era a su padre. Todo lo que había ocurrido era consecuencia de aquello que había hecho, por muy buenas intenciones que creía haber tenido.  
  
— ¿Nadie te ha hecho daño, verdad? —preguntó su abuela de repente con tono de preocupación.  
  
—No —contestó negando con la cabeza, sus dedos ocupados ahora con el filo de la manta. Pensó entonces en Yifan, en cómo le había mirado con una desesperación que no creía capaz en él —. Pero creo que yo a alguien sí.  
  
Notó como su abuela le ponía una mano en el hombro, reconfortándole.  
  
—Lo veo difícil, siempre te preocupas mucho por los demás poniéndolos por delante de ti. Ese corazón que tienes no está hecho para hacer daño, Yixing.  
  
—Aun así creo que lo he hecho.  
  
— ¿No será a ese chico rubio con el que estabas el otro día?  
  
Yixing la miró. Esta vez sorprendido de verdad.  
  
— ¿Cómo…?  
  
—Os vi pasando la semana pasada por delante del restaurante, os acompañaba una mujer.  
  
—Sí, su madre. Querían que les enseñara Yau Ma Tei —Yixing notó como el corazón se le aceleraba un poco al pensar en ese día, sus labios cosquilleándole al recordar un roce de labios, el nerviosismo en las manos de Yifan.  
  
Cada vez se sentía peor habiendo dudado de Yifan, una sensación molesta habiéndose instalado en el estómago.  
  
—Es un chico muy guapo —comentó su abuela haciendo sonreír a Yixing.  
  
—Lo es, pero no se lo digas nunca directamente —admitió, acabando riendo.  
  
—E intuyo que es algo más que un amigo.  
  
Yixing dejó morir la sonrisa volviendo a quedarse pensativo. No, Yifan no era solo un amigo. Nadie calificaría de amistad lo que había entre los dos, era algo más a lo que Yixing le gustaba llamar por cierto nombre, dejándose llevar por el pensamiento de que el otro sentía lo mismo.  
  
—Eres demasiado perspicaz.  
  
—Yixing, soy mayor pero no estoy ciega. No te fijas en el resto del mundo a menos que te interese de verdad.  
  
Yixing abrió la boca para replicar, decirle que no era verdad, pero se dio cuenta que era así. Joonmyun también solía decírselo las pocas veces que quedaban, un plato de ramen sobre la mesa y un tomo de manga en el regazo. Preguntándole cómo es que se había fijado en él y Yixing respondiéndole que fue porque le parecía muy raro. Joonmyun siempre le ponía una cara a continuación demostrando con ello la veracidad de su respuesta.  
  
Se encontró rodeado de repente por los brazos de su abuela y Yixing se dejó, notando la calidez del gesto, devolviéndole el abrazo.  
  
—Si tan mal te sientes, pídele perdón. No dejes que una persona sufra por tu culpa, Yixing —le aconsejó, abrazándole un poco más fuerte. Yixing asintió contra su hombro, sintiéndose un poco mejor—. Quizás el resto de cosas que te preocupan no te parezcan tan malas una vez lo hagas.  
  
Yixing volvió a asentir, dejándose abrazar hasta que su abuela se separó de él, pellizcándole la mejilla con una sonrisa. Algo que solía hacer siempre desde que era pequeño.  
  
— ¿Qué haría sin ti, abuela?  
  
—Encerrarte más de la cuenta en esa cabeza que tienes —le contestó, dándole un toque en la frente. Yixing se llevó una mano a ella, tocándose la zona.  
  
Su abuela entonces apoyó una mano en el colchón para levantarse. Yixing la ayudó, levantándose también y abriendo la puerta de la habitación. La acompañó fuera cogiéndola del brazo, yendo ambos a paso lento pero seguro hasta la sala.  
  
La dejó sentada en el sofá y volvió a la habitación para coger el móvil. Tecleó un mensaje rápido preguntándose si el otro le respondería. Empezó a ponerse nervioso a medida que los segundos pasaban, recibiendo por fin la respuesta dos minutos después. Calmándose al leer el mensaje, cambiándose para salir de casa y cogiendo las llaves.  
  
 _Zitao irá a recogerte en cinco minutos_ , había dicho el mensaje.  
  
Yixing bajó las escaleras, acercándose al borde de la acera. Cinco minutos después un coche negro giró en su dirección parándose delante de él. Yixing abrió la puerta metiéndose en él, sorprendiéndose al ver que había otra persona dentro.  
  
Alguien que no era Yifan y que desconocía.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Yifan recibió un mensaje cuando estaba tumbado en la cama. Oyó el aviso pero no le hizo caso en un principio, sin ganas de hablar con nadie. Pero ante el sonido insistente de éste, acabó cogiendo el móvil para mirar qué era. Pensó que sería Zitao, quizás diciéndole que había recibido nueva información, así que se sorprendió cuando vio que era un mensaje de Yixing. Quería verle.  
  
Le había respondido diciéndole que se verían en el apartamento y que le recogería Zitao, al que había dejado encargado de la seguridad de Yixing ahora que él no podía hacerlo directamente. Se había dicho que aunque a Yixing quizás no le gustase la idea, no iba a dejarle desprotegido.  
  
Sabía que tardarían en llegar entre el ferri y el trayecto a los Mid-Levels, pero cuando el tiempo empezó a transcurrir y a pasar un tiempo considerable, empezó a preocuparse. Zitao siempre era puntual o le llamaba cuando surgía algún imprevisto. Así que se vio marcando su número para preguntarle por dónde estaban, preocupándose cuando no recibió respuesta tras los tonos y cortándose la llamada. Decidió entonces llamar a Yixing, diciéndose que no era nada aun cuando Zitao siempre le respondía pasase lo que pasase. Sonaron un par de tonos y finalmente escuchó el cambio en el sonido, un ruido de fondo.  
  
—Yixing, ¿dónde estáis?  
  
— _Oh, está aquí_  —respondió una voz que no era la de Yixing, lo que le puso en alerta.  
  
— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó.  
  
— _No nos hemos presentado formalmente. Sabía que tu rostro me pareció familiar en aquel callejón, Wu Yifan._  
  
Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, haciéndole coger el móvil con más fuerza entre sus dedos.  
  
— ¿Y Yixing?  
  
— _Ya te lo he dicho, está aquí. ¿Verdad, Yixing?_  
  
Oyó ruido de fondo y como algo era arrastrado, el sonido de una respiración contra el micrófono del móvil.  
  
— _Yifan…_  —susurró una voz que Yifan conocía demasiado bien.  
  
—Yixing, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó, intentando mantener la calma pero encontrándose casi gritando a móvil.  
  
— _Lo estará si vienes y nos haces compañía_ —le respondió la misma voz de antes.  
  
— ¿Y Zitao?  
  
— _Ah, tu molesto guardaespaldas. Tranquilo, también está aquí. Salvo que no está en posición de hablar ahora mismo._  
  
— ¿Qué queréis?  
  
— _Ven aquí y te lo diremos. No nos defraudes, Yifan._  
  
Y dándole la dirección le colgó. Yifan no tardó en moverse y llamar para pedir un taxi que le recogió cinco minutos después abajo. Entró en el coche y le dio la dirección al conductor, diciéndole que tenía prisa. La preocupación palpitándole en la cabeza mientras el taxi circulaba por las largas calles de Hong Kong.  
  
La dirección resultó ser en una de las zonas más apartadas de la ciudad, una zona que tenía más de barrio industrial que residencial. Predominaban las fábricas y los comercios de venta al por mayor, una zona de carga y descarga de contenedores en el muelle que había cerca. El taxi pasó por varias calles estrechas, alejándose del gentío que había en la calle principal y dejándole finalmente delante de un edificio de ladrillos.  
  
Yifan bajó del coche pagando al taxista y observando lo que tenía a su alrededor. No había mucha cosa salvo un par de edificios de aspecto abandonado, un olor en el aire que no podía catalogar del todo. Se acercó al edificio en cuestión, en cuya fachada había una gran puerta metálica entreabierta. Tiró de ella para poder pasar al interior, el ruido metálico y chirriante resonando. Comprobó que tenía el móvil a mano y entró. Se trataba de una nave dividida, seguramente de uso para guardar mercancías como pudo ver al encontrarse montones de cajas apiladas por doquier aquí y allá, carretillas y lo que le pareció un elevador. La luz de la tarde se colaba por las ventanas que había en la parte superior de las paredes laterales, creando un juego de sombras en el suelo que hacía que Yifan tuviera que mirar por donde pisaba. No quería hacer más ruido del necesario, sus pasos ya hacían el ruido suficiente sobre el suelo polvoriento. Estaba claro que aquel lugar se usaba tan poco como cualquiera de los otros edificios que lo rodeaban, se notaba el aire denso y rancio, el calor condensándose en el interior del edificio. Inspeccionó el lugar buscando algún rastro de Yixing o de Zitao pero sin suerte.  
  
Pasó a la siguiente parte de la nave por una puerta abierta y de aspecto oxidado, encontrándose con otra sala llena de cajas y una cinta transportadora en desuso. Caminó entre los pasillos improvisados y, finalmente, encontró lo que andaba buscando.  
  
Encontró a Yixing sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra una pared de cajas mirando hacia el techo. Zitao a su lado parecía inconsciente.  
  
—Yixing —le llamó acercándose a él, el alivio de encontrarle más fuerte que el sentido de la precaución, sus ojos cruzándose con los del otro.  
  
— ¡Yifan, no!—gritó de repente la voz de Yixing.  
  
No vio el golpe venir pero si sintió el consiguiente dolor, explotándole en la cara y haciéndole tambalearse casi cayendo al suelo.  
  
—Esto por el puñetazo de la otra vez —oyó que alguien decía delante de él, Yifan aturdido por el golpe y gruñendo por el dolor. Se llevó una mano a la cara notando que algo le resbalaba por la nariz, la sangre manchándole los dedos.  
  
—No le destroces demasiado la cara, al jefe no le gustaría —dijo otra voz, esta vez a su espalda. Yifan intentó enfocar la vista, por fin viendo a los hombres que habían hablado. No se sorprendió al ver que eran los que había intentado secuestrar a Yixing en el callejón y a los que se había enfrentado junto a Zitao. Un tercero hizo acto de presencia saliendo de detrás de una pila de cajas junto a otro hombre que conocía demasiado bien.  
  
—Nunca pensé que fueras un obstáculo —dijo la voz de su padre—. Pero Jongdae tenía razón, Yifan. Estás tan cegado por el brillo de este chico que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor.  
  
Alguien le cogió por detrás, inmovilizándole un brazo contra la espalda con fuerza y dándole un golpe por detrás de la rodilla que le obligó a caer al suelo. Yifan intentó soltarse oyendo la risa de fondo de su padre.  
  
—Mírate. Eres débil, Yifan. Decepcionante.  
  
—El que me decepciona eres tú. ¿Cómo has podido…?  
  
— ¿Cómo he podido qué? Creías que me conocías. No hay que ser tan confiado en esta vida, algo que aprenderás muy bien en este negocio, hijo.  
  
—No pienso ser parte de él —le espetó. No pensaba seguirle el juego a su padre.  
  
—No creo que tengas elección en este asunto.  
  
— ¿Por qué? Nunca te he importado en realidad.  
  
—Digamos que no me gusta perder algo en lo que he estado invirtiendo tanto tiempo.  
  
— ¿Eso es lo único que soy para ti? Y pensar que te llegué a apreciar.  
  
—Sentimientos… Te hacen débil, ¿lo sabías? Pero creo que al fin y al cabo te pareces demasiado a tu madre. Creí que te había educado mejor.  
  
—Prefiero ser como ella a ser como tú —le dijo con odio. Yifan percibió cómo Zitao abría los ojos sin que el resto de presentes se diera cuenta.  
  
— ¿Por qué todo esto? Si querías hablar conmigo no hacía falta meter a Yixing en esto. Déjale marchar.  
  
Miró a Yixing, que observaba lo que ocurría con ojos que reflejaban temor, sus manos atadas por delante.  
  
—No eres el único problema que tengo entre manos y he visto que podía solucionar dos de una sola vez. He decidido que es hora de mostrar a su padre que las deudas hay que pagarlas —dijo haciendo una seña a uno de sus hombres, éste acercándose a Yixing, levantándolo del suelo con rudeza y agarrándolo del pelo—. Quizás un recuerdo en su preciado hijo.  
  
Yifan se horrorizó antes las palabras de su padre, el corazón bombeándole con fuerza en el pecho.  
  
—No puedes estar hablando en serio —le dijo intentando soltarse de nuevo, el brazo doliéndole al tirar de él.  
  
—Creo que es hora de demostrártelo.  
  
Hizo otra seña y al momento siguiente Yifan oyó como Yixing soltaba un alarido de dolor, sus piernas fallando y cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Un puño habiendo chocado contra su estómago y haciendo hervir la sangre a Yifan.  
  
— ¡Déjale! —le gritó a su padre.  
  
Vio como el hombre iba a volver a hacer otro movimiento, esta vez la cara como objetivo, pero una sombra se abalanzó encima de él, un crujido y un grito seguido del sonido de un cuerpo chocando contra el suelo. Zitao encima del secuestrador, inmovilizándolo contra el suelo con una rodilla apoyada en la espalda.  
  
Yifan buscó a Yixing con la mirada y lo vio agarrado ahora por el otro secuestrador, aquel que le había respondido al móvil, rodeado con un brazo su cuello. Yixing intentaba soltarse tirando con ambas manos del brazo que le presionaba, la cuerda en sus muñecas tensándose.  
  
Zitao miró a Yifan como esperando una orden, éste encontrándose sin saber qué hacer. Miró a Yixing, a Zitao, a su padre. Pensó en su madre que seguramente estaba en casa ajena a toda esa escena.  
  
—Haré lo que quieras, padre. Pero déjalos en paz.  
  
Notó que Zitao fruncía el ceño, Yifan entendía por qué.  
  
—Entonces te daré una última oportunidad, solo una —le dijo su padre acercándose a él con su semblante serio—. Olvídalo todo, olvida a este chico y olvida a tu madre. Viajarás a Beijing conmigo y acatarás todo lo que te diga obrando como el hijo que tienes que ser. No podrás volver a verlos nunca.  
  
Yifan desvió la mirada de su padre hacia Yixing, el otro mirándole fijamente con cierto matiz de súplica en sus ojos. Podía leer en ellos un  _No, Yifan_  que le hizo sentir una punzada de dolor. Tal que le hizo desear poder ir hasta él, rodearle con los brazos y susurrarle que estaría con él siempre.  
  
— ¿Y la deuda del padre de Yixing? —le preguntó a su padre.  
  
—Me olvidaré de ella —le contestó, como si en realidad no le importara. Seguramente era una nimiedad en todo eso.  
  
—Prométeme que estarán bien.  
  
— ¿Eso es un sí?  
  
—Sí —dijo, apartando la mirada de los ojos de Yixing, sabiendo que acababa de firmar su destino.  
  
Uno lejos de él.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Yifan cerró la cremallera de su maleta, dentro las pocas cosas que se llevaría a Beijing, el resto quedándose atrás en Hong Kong. Observó la habitación con nostalgia preguntándose si la volvería a ver, si volvería a pisar esa casa alguna vez de nuevo en su vida.  
  
Habían pasado tres días desde que había tomado aquella decisión que ahora le hacía emprender viaje a un futuro incierto, maleta preparada a los pies de la cama y un billete de avión encima de la mesilla. Sacó una chaqueta del ropero. A pesar del calor que llevaba haciendo todas esas semanas, ese día hacía un frío inusual.  
  
Alguien llamó a la puerta y Yifan caminó hasta ella para abrirla. Al otro lado su madre estaba de pie.  
  
—Jongdae ha llamado, Yifan —el nombre le rechinó en la mente—. Tu padre quiere verte antes de partir mañana.  
  
— ¿No puede hablar conmigo en el viaje? —replicó, su padre era la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, en su última noche en la ciudad.  
  
—Sabes cómo es tu padre. Mejor que vayas a ver qué quiere —le dijo dándole un apretón suave en el brazo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.  
  
Yifan le devolvió la sonrisa aunque a duras penas, no encontraba casi el ánimo suficiente para hacerlo.  
  
—Zitao ya tiene el coche preparado.  
  
Yifan asintió despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla, móvil en el bolsillo y el corazón tan encogido que se preguntaba cómo podía latir. Al día siguiente abandonaría Hong Kong y con ello lo que era más importante para él.  
  
Se subió al coche con la brisa nocturna colándose en el interior, el coche poniéndose en movimiento. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por lo que el otro lado del cristal le dejaba ver; coches, casas, letreros de neón, calle tras calle. No sabía a dónde se dirigían ni tampoco le importaba. El viaje le proporcionaba una tranquilidad que no había encontrado los dos días anteriores a pesar de saber que iba de camino a hablar con su padre. Le recordaba a sus viajes de vuelta a casa de la oficina, a esos minutos que se dejaba relajar de la vida tan ajetreada que creía que tenía en ese entonces. Todo había cambiado mucho, él había cambiado.  
  
El coche se paró y Yifan reparó en el edificio frente al que estaban, sorprendiéndose al reconocerlo perfectamente. Miró a Zitao preguntándole con la mirada. El otro simplemente sonrió de esa manera peculiar que tenía, subiendo sutilmente las comisuras de los labios, mientras se giraba hacia él y le entregaba una nota.  
  
—Jongdae me dijo que te la diera.  
  
Yifan la cogió, abriéndola.  
  
 _Zitao te recogerá a las 5 A.M, el avión sale a las 7 A.M. No te retrases.  
  
Jongdae._  
  
Yifan releyó la nota de nuevo, confuso. Un tintineo metálico le hizo desviar la atención del papel, Zitao tendiéndole un llavero del que pendían unas llaves que sabía perfectamente qué abrían. Yifan las cogió.  
  
—No le hagas esperar.  
  
Yifan abrió la puerta del coche, el corazón volviendo a latirle con fuerza al abrir el portal, llamando con una mano que temblaba al ascensor, la llave girando perfectamente al abrir la puerta del piso.  
  
—Yixing… —dijo al entrar y encontrárselo en mitad de la sala, aquel rostro que pensó que no tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver.  
  
Yixing le sonrió como respuesta, con esa preciosa sonrisa que le marcaba el hoyuelo en la mejilla y que Yifan quería atesorar para siempre. Sin darse cuenta sus pies se movieron solos y se encontró delante de él. Sus manos buscando las de Yixing, sus labios, su pelo, su piel. Yixing respondiendo a cada contacto, sus cuerpos pegándose, un escalofrío agradable recorriendo el de Yifan. No hacía falta hablar, las caricias eran como palabras que se escribían en la piel de ambos: invisibles, imborrables. Cada roce de sus labios una muestra del anhelo existente entre los dos. Yifan se dejó llevar por todo lo que se había guardado esos días dentro, Yixing haciendo resbalar su chaqueta sobre sus hombros, ésta cayendo al suelo mientras se movían hacia la habitación. La puerta cerrándose tras ellos.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Yixing se despertó de repente a oscuras sobresaltado, los restos de un mal sueño difuminándose en su mente. Se giró tanteando la cama al lado suyo, buscando el cuerpo de Yifan y dándose cuenta de que estaba solo. Un miedo le invadió pensando que Yifan se había ido ya, pero la luz saliendo del baño que había en la habitación le relajó al momento.  
  
Se levantó de la cama buscando a oscuras algo que ponerse, asomándose a continuación por la puerta del baño. Yifan estaba peinándose delante del espejo, vestido de nuevo con la ropa de calle. Yixing se acercó a él por detrás, quitándole el peine de las manos y desenredándole el pelo por detrás.  
  
— ¿Te vas pronto? —le preguntó, soltando el peine tras haber terminado.  
  
—En una hora.  
  
Yixing asintió apoyando la cabeza en la espalda de Yifan, cerrando los ojos y notando el ritmo de su respiración. Deseando poder tener más de una hora pero diciéndose de aprovechar cada segundo de ese momento aunque fuera de esa manera tan simple.  
  
Yifan terminó moviéndose, girándose y cogiéndole de una mano, entrelazando sus dedos mientras lo llevaba de nuevo a la cama. Ambos se tumbaron sobre ella mirándose mutuamente.  
  
—No quiero que este momento se acabe —confesó Yixing tras un rato, expresando sus pensamientos en palabras.  
  
Yifan le besó en la frente.  
  
—Duerme, Yixing —le susurró, acercándole más a él—. Te prometo que cuando despiertes no tendrás que despedirte.  
  
—Ya te estás despidiendo al decir eso —replicó, cerrando los ojos con tristeza pero dejándose llevar por la sensación cálida de los brazos de Yifan y el roce de su mano en la espalda.  
  
Cuando volvió a despertar, Yixing supo que Yifan ya no estaba allí, solo quedaba el calor de su cuerpo en las sábanas y el olor de su colonia. La puerta de la habitación entreabierta y el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose justo en ese momento.  
  
Notó algo en la mano y encendió la lámpara para ver de qué se trataba. Se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de un colgante con la forma del ala de un ángel, aquel que había regalado a Yifan y que ahora descansaba en su mano.  
  
Yixing notó como se le deslizaba una lágrima por la mejilla mientras se ponía el colgante alrededor del cuello.  
  
La primera y última lágrima que se prometió que derramaría.


	8. Epílogo

Seúl le parecía una ciudad especial. No había tenido la oportunidad de viajar a ella demasiado, pero cada vez que volvía a ella había algo que hacía que se sintiera cómodo a pesar de que siempre había viajado allí por viajes de negocio. Ahora, pasado el tiempo, viajaba por primera vez por propósito propio.  
  
Salió del apartamento que tenía en el centro, un piso que había adquirido en propiedad hacía años y en donde pasaba el poco tiempo que duraban sus estancias en la ciudad. Vestido de traje y ajustándose la corbata, se subió al coche que le esperaba y que le llevó por las calles húmedas de Seúl hasta su destino. La noche en la capital un espectáculo de iluminación, la gente disfrutando del fin de la semana laboral.  
  
Hizo una señal a su conductor cuando llegaron a su destino, un chico de ojos afilados asintiendo desde el asiento delantero. Le vendría a recoger tras terminar la actuación. Se movió entre la gente que esperaba en la entrada exterior del auditorio, conversando animadamente vestidos con sus trajes de ocasión, algunos entrando ya en el interior. Dentro, las voces de la gente reverberaban en el pasillo principal que llevaba al salón de actos. Siguió moviéndose, sus zapatos caminando por la moqueta roja con una disculpa en los labios al tener que pasar por delante de alguien, su acento dejando entrever que no era de allí.  
  
El patio de butacas estaba medio vacío, todavía quedaba media hora para que empezara el acto pero a él no le importaba esperar. De hecho se sentó en su correspondiente butaca en segunda fila, un programa que había cogido en la entrada en sus manos. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al ver la foto de un chico en la segunda página, un rostro que no había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Casi cinco años desde la última vez. Habían cambiado mucho las cosas para Yifan en todos esos años. Había aprendido a valerse por sí mismo más que nunca, a desconfiar, a tener que hacer cosas que no habían sido agradables. Pero ahora que su padre ya no estaba tras un incidente hacía unos meses y aún con la magnitud de las responsabilidades cayendo sobre sus hombros, intentaba cambiar el rumbo que había adquirido su vida. Empezando por estar allí.  
  
Las luces se amainaron de repente, no se había dado de que la sala había terminado de llenarse. Se acomodó en su butaca, el escenario a meros metros de él, unos focos iluminando un piano negro de cola en el centro. La sala se quedó en completo silencio, todos esperando la aparición de la estrella de la noche. Uno de los pianistas más prometedores de los últimos años que pisaba ese auditorio por primera vez.  
  
La luz del escenario se apagó dejándolos en completa oscuridad para, al cabo de unos segundos, volver a encenderse. Un chico apareció sentado en el piano vestido con traje, una pajarita al cuello y el pelo rizado cayéndole por delante de los ojos. Sus manos se colocaron sobre las teclas nacaradas, una primera nota sonando y resonando por la sala, el concierto empezando oficialmente.  
  
Yifan no apartó los ojos en todo lo que duró la actuación.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Yixing terminó la melodía deslizando sus dedos por las últimas teclas, el sonido difuminándose en el aire y la sala quedándose de nuevo a oscuras y en silencio. Cerró los ojos y entonces los aplausos empezaron. Yixing se levantó sonriendo, sintiéndose extasiado, la melodía todavía sonando en su cuerpo y en sus dedos. Se inclinó varias veces para darle las gracias al público que aclamaba su actuación, la primera de muchas según le había dicho su profesor.  
  
Sonrió más ampliamente al público llevándose una mano al pecho, pensando que no podía sentirse más feliz en ese momento. Aunque una parte de él sabía que aún perfecta la noche, algo faltaba. Desvió la mirada hacia la primera butaca de la primera fila, vacía como estaba, aquella que siempre había reservado en sus pequeños recitales. Luhan, su amigo de la universidad, siempre le preguntaba la razón tras esa costumbre. Yixing nunca respondía, guardándosela para sí mismo. Esa butaca estaba reservada para aquella persona que tanto significaba para él y que le había ayudado a llegar ahí.  
  
Abandonó el escenario dejando paso al receso y entrando en la zona de bastidores. La gente felicitándole por su actuación mientras iba de camino a la sala de descanso, Yixing agradeciéndoselo a todos con una sonrisa y con sendas inclinaciones. Finalmente se sentó en uno de los sillones, un vaso de agua en las manos del que bebió y al que se quedó mirando. Se llevó entonces una mano al cuello tirando del cordón que lo rodeaba, un colgante pendiendo de él. Lo movió entre sus dedos, no se lo había quitado ni una sola vez desde que se lo había puesto hacía años. Esbozó de repente una sonrisa, una muy diferente al resto de las que había mostrado esa noche, una que ser perdía en recuerdos del pasado.  
  
Alguien le tocó el hombro llamando su atención, Yixing desviando la mirada del colgante a la persona que estaba de pie al lado de él. Se sorprendió al ver que le tendía un sobre. Lo cogió dejando primero el vaso sobre la mesa, el tacto del papel familiar para sus dedos. No había destinatario escrito en él, solo un pequeño sello con el dibujo de un dragón rojo en el cierre de la carta. Pasó un dedo por él, nervioso. Había pasado prácticamente un año desde la última carta, cinco desde la primera. Lo abrió y sacó una nota de él, cuatro palabras escritas en ella.  
  
 _Fila 2, butaca 1._  
  
En ese momento se le acercó uno de los asistentes informándole que tenía que volver al escenario para tocar la pieza final. Yixing asintió leyendo la nota otra vez, el corazón aleteándole en el pecho. Había recibido ese tipo de sobres durante años, el primero dándole la oportunidad de emprender su sueño, el segundo asegurándole que siempre velaría por él. Yixing guardaba cada una de esas cartas, pequeños retazos que significaban mucho para él.  
  
Recorrió de vuelta el pasillo, sus pasos nerviosos. Alguien le cogió del brazo antes de abandonar la zona de bastidores, ajustándole la chaqueta del traje sobre los hombros y dándole una pequeña palmada de ánimo en la espalda. Salió tras ello de nuevo al escenario, esta vez iluminado de tal forma que podía ver las primeras filas mientras el resto permanecían a oscuras. Caminó hasta el piano buscando con la mirada la butaca vacía de la primera fila, sentándose delante del instrumento y levantando la mirada poco a poco.  
  
Entonces le vio, sentado ahí, mirándole con la barbilla apoyada sobre una de sus manos en pose de curiosidad. Su pelo ahora corto y moreno, el rubio con el que lo conoció dejado atrás seguramente hacía mucho tiempo. Pero el rostro era el mismo, inconfundible, una sonrisa reservada en sus labios y un pequeño saludo con la cabeza al notar que Yixing le observaba.  
  
Yixing sonrió ampliamente sintiendo de repente como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, como si estuvieran de nuevo en aquel apartamento, el otro preguntándole si un día tocaría la melodía que había nacido esa tarde de verano. La misma que Yixing se disponía a tocar a continuación  
  
Aquella que había compuesto en el fondo para Yifan.

 

 

FIN

 

_¿De qué están hechos los sueños?_  
  
No lo sé.  
Pero espero que de notas garabateadas junto a una ventana,  
de una promesa vigente colgando del cuello de Yixing,  
de la voluntad de Yifan  
y de hoyuelos en la mejilla.  
  
Mónica.


	9. Escena extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque las historias nunca llegan a terminar,  
> siempre hay algo que queda sin contar.  
> Un recuerdo, una experiencia,  
> una mirada entre dos conocidos.  
> Un reencuentro dedicado a ti.

Terminada la actuación, los aplausos y los agradecimientos, Yixing se alejó del escenario, sus ojos mirando por última vez hacia la butaca ahora vacía. Mientras tocaba, había acariciado con las primeras notas el rostro de Yifan, había sentido la calidez de su mirada sobre él en el crescendo y se había dejado arropar por ella en el final de la pieza. Nada más terminar de sonar la última nota dando paso al silencio, había levantado la mirada viendo desaparecer a Yifan con una última sonrisa, su figura alta confundiéndose en la oscuridad antes de que las luces se encendieran de nuevo. El pequeño reencuentro en la distancia dejándole una sensación agradable pero a la vez agridulce. Una parte de él deseaba que Yifan se hubiera quedado más tiempo, aun así se sentía agradecido por su presencia, por completar esa noche en la que había debutado en un escenario de verdad. Por primera vez había notado que había tocado, como su profesor le solía decir, con todos los sentidos y el corazón.  
  
Yixing rió ante ello pero en el fondo, sí, había tocado con el corazón. Aquel que había latido con fuerza pero sereno durante la interpretación, lejos aquella inseguridad que sintió la primera vez que tocó delante de su clase o en su primer recital de otoño. Había ensayado durante horas todos esos años, físicamente y mentalmente, hasta que no sentía los dedos. Diciéndose que nunca era suficiente, que su técnica fallaba, que la harmonía nunca era del todo la deseada. Un día su tutor le dijo que parara, bajando la tapa del teclado, que cerrara los ojos. Que dejara de intentar pensar en la perfección y permitiera que su interior tocara por él. En un principio no le había entendido, pero entonces comprendió a lo que se refería. Era como cuando componía y dejaba que la mano vagara libre sobre la hoja de papel, trazando líneas que conformaban notas y una melodía, un tachón y una nota más acorde reemplazando la anterior. O como cuando tocaba distraído la guitarra y escribía canciones en su mente que nadie salvo él llegaba a conocer. En realidad era volver años atrás, a aquella habitación pequeña en la que había aprendido sus primeras lecciones con el piano, de fondo el sonido repetitivo del metrónomo mezclándose con el incesante del tráfico de Hong Kong y el calor húmedo impregnándole la piel.  
  
Aún en un país diferente, con el idioma trabándose en sus labios, él seguía siendo Yixing. Aquel chico que había trabajado en el restaurante de su familia, que había recorrido las calles de la gran urbe con la compañía de la lluvia mezclada con un sol que no conseguía brillar del todo entre las nubes y el sonido de la ciudad dándole la bienvenida todos los días. De algún modo, inconscientemente o no, parecía que había intentado olvidar a aquel muchacho al llegar a Seúl. A pesar de que en el fondo, eso había sido imposible. Quisiera o no, Yifan siempre estaba ahí acompañándole con sus pocas palabras por escrito, en cierto modo recordándole que no olvidara. Y Yixing no lo había hecho, solo había guardado cuidadosamente dentro de él los recuerdos, sensaciones y sentimientos que atesoraba para evitar que se dañasen. Había intentado mejorar como persona, aprender de las experiencias vividas, adaptarse a la nueva situación como siempre había hecho. Conocer a nuevas personas, a Luhan. Aquella persona que se había convertido en un amigo especial entre tanto rostros desconocidos y que le había ayudado con una sonrisa desde su primer año de universidad.  
  
Salió del auditorio entre pensamientos, el flash de alguna cámara y palabras dirigidas a su persona a las que prestaba la atención justa para responder cordialmente. Buscó con la mirada entre la gente que esperaba a los coches, como esperando ver a Yifan ahí, una parte de él deseando que fuera así. Pero no había rastro de él, se preguntó si lo volvería a ver. Se acercó al bordillo de la acera, esperando al coche que lo llevaría al hotel donde se iba a hacer la consiguiente recepción de invitados al concierto. Le esperaba una noche rodeado de personas que apenas conocía, deseaba al menos poder escaparse y volver al piso que compartía con Luhan a falta de otra opción. No le gustaba particularmente ese tipo de eventos sociales, pero aquella noche él era el centro de atención, por incómodo que le resultara el hecho ahora fuera del escenario.  
  
Miró distraído hacia sus zapatos mientras los coches pasaban de largo, al menos la noche era agradable, fresca siendo principios de primavera. Había caído una lluvia fina aquella tarde, pero apenas había rastro de ella a esas horas tardías, el concierto habiéndose extendido prácticamente hasta medianoche. Yixing intentó mantener su mente ocupada con trivialidades mientras seguía esperando, separado un poco del grupo principal de gente. Rió al recordar la llamada de su madre aquella tarde, diferencia horaria entre ambos y el calor del hogar en su voz. Su madre le había dicho que estaba orgullosa de él y entonces le había pasado el teléfono a su abuela, ésta contándole que una tal Lin había pasado por el restaurante diciendo que ya era hora de que volviera a Hong Kong para casarse con ella. Eso había hecho sonreír con recuerdos de libros y una risa infantil a Yixing. La pequeña Lin debía de haber crecido tanto, seguro que se había convertido en una chica preciosa.  
  
Alguien le cogió de la muñeca entre el recuerdo de la voz de su abuela y la tercera promesa de que les mandaría fotos de esa noche. El contacto repentino hizo que se sobresaltara, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado al contacto a esas alturas, a que Luhan apareciera de la nada y le cogiera del brazo para sacarlo de su habitación por las mañanas. Se giró, intentando no mostrarse descortés al tirar levemente para soltarse, pero cesó en su movimiento, sus ojos abriéndose por la sorpresa.  
  
No era Yifan, pero si una persona que había llegado a apreciar con el tiempo. Vestido en traje negro y su siempre mirada intimidatoria, Zitao le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa en el rostro que Yixing pudo apreciar aún no hecha con los labios. Zitao se movió, abriendo una puerta. Entonces se dio cuenta del coche negro que había aparcado delante de él sin que se hubiera enterado, perdido en sus pensamientos. Con una mirada hacia atrás a los asistentes y una suave brisa en el rostro, se subió al coche, éste poniéndose inmediatamente en marcha. La persona que había esperado hace unos minutos volver a ver, ahora a menos de un metro de él. Yifan, sentado en el otro lado del asiento de cuero, un hueco entre ambos que parecía un abismo a pesar de la corta distancia. Observaba con la mirada por la ventana, como distraído, sin haberse girado hacia Yixing cuando éste entro en el coche. Yixing no dijo nada y el otro tampoco, el silencio poniéndole nervioso.  
  
El trayecto transcurrió durante unos minutos, con las luces de la Torre de Jongno y el Pabellón de la Campana Bosingak al otro lado de la ventanilla al pasar por el cruce de la estación de Jonggak y cruzando el arroyo Cheonggyecheon. Recorriendo un par de calles más, el coche se paró finalmente, Yifan mirándole antes de salir del coche. Él le imitó sin saber qué leer en los ojos del otro.  
  
Yixing se encontró de repente en un apartamento con la sola presencia de Yifan, éste sirviéndose un vaso de vermú y preguntándole si quería algo. Yixing negó, nunca se le había dado bien el alcohol y no necesitaba estar más confuso en ese momento. Estaba tan cerca de Yifan que podía alargar el brazo y tocarle el rostro, pero no sabía si podía hacerlo, si seguía habiendo esa confianza entre ambos. Ahora a solas, se paró a observarle, notando los cambios en ese rostro. Los rasgos más marcados, muestras de cansancio y unos ojos que se habían endurecido con el paso del tiempo pero en los que Yixing podía apreciar una capa de calidez. Por un momento se perdió en ellos, Yifan mirándole fijamente con el vaso olvidado en la mano, creyendo ver la misma duda que tenía él reflejada en sus ojos.  
  
Yifan fue el primero en cortar la mirada, como incómodo, dando un sorbo a su vaso y dejándolo sobre una mesa cercana. Yixing no se había parado a apreciar el piso, su mente más ocupada en la persona que tenía delante de él y la sensación que tenía instalada en el pecho.  
  
—Es un sitio agradable —comentó tras mirar distraído a su alrededor, hablando por primera vez. Yifan le miró de nuevo.  
  
—Sí —asintió—. Es justo lo que uno necesita para poder ser uno mismo a espaldas de todo.  
  
Yixing quiso preguntarle por qué tenía un piso precisamente en Seúl, pero Yifan ya le respondió solo, voz seria.  
  
—Negocios.  
  
Yixing entendió, preguntándose al mismo tiempo por qué no le había visitado sabiendo que estaba estudiando en la capital. Quizás Yifan ya no pensaba de la misma manera en él, quizás la distancia y el paso del tiempo habían dañado después de todo aquello que había entre ellos y solo había venido esa noche como un amigo. Ese pensamiento hizo que desviara la mirada, no quería pensar demasiado en esa posibilidad.  
  
—Yixing…  
  
Notó como Yifan se acercó a él, la distancia acortándose, su pulso acelerándose y el tacto repentino de unos labios sobre los suyos entreabiertos al que respondió instintivamente.  
  
El beso sabía a secreto, a recuerdos empapados de lluvia, luces de colores y el olor del incienso. A lágrimas derramadas tiempo atrás, roces, miradas y corazones palpitantes. A sonrisas tímidas, dedos entrelazados y el nombre del otro susurrado en la oscuridad. Sus labios se movían como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, como si sólo hubieran pasado horas en vez de años, el paso del tiempo algo borroso, difuso. Yixing podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Yifan, sus recuerdos avivándose en su mente mientras el otro se separaba y se miraban a los ojos. En ese momento eran dos conocidos que se reencontraban en un país que no era el suyo. Dos personas que, ante todo y en el fondo, habían aprendido a sobrevivir apoyándose en la distancia.  
  
Yixing descansó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Yifan, colocando una mano sobre la zona del corazón, la tela del traje suave al tacto y el pulso bajo sus dedos. Respiró cerrando los ojos. Una, dos veces. Tenía la sensación de que podría quedarse en esa posición para siempre, los brazos de Yifan rodeándole, notando su respiración en la frente. Levantó la mirada cuando notó de nuevo los labios de Yifan sobre los suyos, suaves, cuidadosos. Pero Yixing necesitaba sentir más, ahora que esa barrera llamada duda había desaparecido, sus manos subiendo hasta el cuello del traje de Yifan. Los dedos tanteando la nuca, aflojando la corbata mientras pedía paso con la lengua en aquella boca que tanto había echado de menos. Yifan le dio acceso sin oponer resistencia, pasando de un beso suave a uno lleno de sensaciones dormidas que despertaban de su letargo, sus cuerpos pidiendo más cercanía. Notó las manos de él en su cintura y Yixing le empujó hacia la pared más próxima para tener apoyo, el traje pegándosele a la piel a causa del calor que despedían sus cuerpos. La pajarita le agobiaba en el cuello y una mano de Yifan subió para quitársela, sus dedos rozándole el cuello y haciendo que profundizándose más en el beso ante el contacto que quemaba.  
  
— ¿Te has dado cuenta que alguien habrá notado mi ausencia? —le dijo, sus labios habiéndose separado, el pecho de Yifan sobre el suyo moviéndose al ritmo de una respiración tan acelerada como la suya.  
  
—Diles que te sentías cansado —respondió, inclinándose más aún hacia él si era posible.  
  
—Si me siento tan cansado quizás sea mejor que duerma —replicó, una sonrisa divertida contra la línea de la mandíbula del otro.  
  
—No esta noche, Zhang Yixing —dijo entre una mezcla de susurro y sonido ronco emitido al rozar la pierna de Yixing su entrepierna y los labios que habían bajado hacia su nuez.  
  
La chaqueta de Yixing cayó al suelo entre un jadeo y la boca de Yifan atacando su cuello, sus ojos cerrándose ante la sensación al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio con fuerza. Una mano se deslizó por debajo de su camisa, tan caliente como la piel de su espalda, subiendo por la columna al mismo tiempo que los labios de Yifan bajaban hasta una de sus clavículas aprovechando la camisa ahora entreabierta. Le sacudió un escalofrío y Yixing maldijo para dentro, notando cómo perdía el control ante los movimientos del otro. El calor en la cara, en el cuello, la sensación húmeda en el pecho que iba trazando un camino hacia abajo y hacía que temblase pero al mismo tiempo apremiase a Yifan a que desabrochara los botones restantes. Notó como le volvía a poner una mano en las caderas y le obligaba a intercambiar posiciones, ahora su espalda contra la dura pared, Yifan mordiéndole debajo de las costillas. Yixing dejó escapar un gemido y esta vez fue la camisa la que cayó al suelo y no, no iba a ser el único que perdiera ropa esa noche. Intentando moverse, cogió el rostro de Yifan con las manos y le besó, pillándole desprevenido y cogiendo el control de la situación. Deslizó una mano hasta sus hombros quitándole la chaqueta del traje, la otra ocupándose de la camisa, ambos quedando por fin con el pecho descubierto. El sudor trazaba líneas en el de Yifan, como gotas de agua sobre una ventana.  
  
Yixing golpeó algo con su espalda en el movimiento y las luces se apagaron, quedando los dos prácticamente a oscuras en el apartamento. Oyó como Yifan reía y lo atraía hacia él, sus pies moviéndose hacia atrás. Caminaron un par de pasos pero chocaron contra algo que hizo que ambos trastabillaran y cayeran al suelo con poca gracia, Yixing cayendo encima de Yifan y este último dándose un sonoro golpe al chocar la cabeza contra la madera. Esta vez fue el turno de reír para Yixing, recordando una situación muy parecida a miles de quilómetros y años de distancia del presente.  
  
—Empiezo a pensar que tienes una relación estrecha con el suelo —bromeó, inclinándose hacia Yifan, notando su miembro duro bajo él, sus labios a meros centímetros de distancia—. ¿Debo sentir celos?  
  
Yifan se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos como pensativo, levantando una mano y deslizando el dedo pulgar por el labio inferior de Yixing, su pecho subiendo y bajando bajo él.  
  
—En mi mente solo has estado tú durante todos estos años —confesó, en voz tan baja que si Yixing no le hubiera estado prestando atención, le habría pasado desapercibido.  
  
—Y aquí seguiré si tú quieres —le respondió, dejando que sus labios se unieran de nuevo, acompañado de un movimiento de caderas que arrancó un gemido de la garganta de Yifan ahogado por el beso.  
  
Yifan se movió bajo él aumentando la fricción, enredando sus dedos en el pelo de Yixing, los pantalones molestando de tal manera que parecía una tortura. Yixing notaba como le apretaban los suyos, y no podía dejar de notar la presión bajo sus caderas que indicaba que Yifan quería librarse de los suyos tanto como él. Así que se separó de los labios del otro, una mano en el botón del pantalón de Yifan, soltándolo. El ruido metálico de la cremallera abriéndose, sus dedos envolviendo el miembro caliente bajo la ropa interior y sacándolo fuera. Yifan gimió ante el contacto y otra vez más cuando Yixing deslizó los dedos hacia la punta sensible, bajando de nuevo. Una de las manos de Yifan buscó la cintura del pantalón del otro, mientras Yixing seguía con el movimiento ascendente y descendente, parándose cuando le arañó con cuidado la piel y le hizo cerrar los ojos. Yixing notó una liberación cuando los dedos de Yifan encontraron el botón y los pantalones y la ropa interior de ambos desaparecieron de la vista al minuto siguiente.  
  
Yixing volvió a coger el miembro de Yifan entre sus dedos, pero éste se incorporó haciendo que los dos estuvieran con sus cuerpos cara a cara, reemplazado la mano pequeña de Yixing por la suya y envolviendo los miembros de ambos. Yixing notó un pinchazo de placer ante el contacto, la mano grande de Yifan iniciando el movimiento y sus caderas intentando seguirlo automáticamente. Cada vez que la mano subía y bajaba, creía que se perdía más, la presión en el bajo vientre incrementándose. Clavó las uñas en la espalda de Yifan cuando le asaltó una oleada de placer especialmente fuerte, parando el movimiento a continuación. Necesitaba sentir a Yifan más cerca de él, dentro, envolviéndole por completo. Supo que Yifan quería lo mismo, lo podía leer en sus ojos a pesar de la poca luz en la estancia, en la manera en que capturó su labio inferior e hizo que se echara hacia atrás para que se tumbara en el suelo.  
  
Separó las piernas y Yifan se alejó de sus labios, llevándose un dedo a la boca para mojarlo de saliva antes de volver a besarle y dirigirlo hacia la entrada de Yixing. Su cuerpo reaccionó ante el contacto, el dedo de Yifan teniendo cuidado con la fina piel de la zona, introduciéndolo poco a poco. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez y la sensación era extraña, incluso incómoda, pero sabía que tenía que ser paciente. Yifan empezó a mover el dedo en círculos mientras seguía besándole.  
  
—No sabes lo que te he echado de menos —le dijo de repente. Yixing abrió los ojos que había cerrado, mirando a Yifan a la cara. La sensación del dedo en su interior menos intrusa a medida que pasaban los segundos, la zona dilatándose, la otra mano ocupada en caricias sobre su piel para relajarle.  
  
—Yo también.  
  
Era la primera vez que lo admitía en voz alta.  
  
Yifan introdujo un segundo dedo y después un tercero en su momento, sin forzar y siempre pendiente de que Yixing no estuviera tenso. Pero llegado a un momento, tenso era lo que menos se sentía, solo quería que Yifan se diera prisa y se introdujera dentro de él.  
  
La falta de lubricante hizo que no fuera tan cómodo como podría haber sido de tenerlo, pero Yifan se había cuidado de prepararle lo suficiente como para que no doliera más de la cuenta. Dejó que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la intrusión, notando el miembro de Yifan dentro de él, hasta que se sintió lo bastante cómodo para que el otro empezara a moverse. De forma lenta al principio e incrementando a medida que sus cuerpos se adecuaban y correspondían al movimiento de manera natural. Al rato sus caderas se movían con rapidez, las piernas de Yixing sobre los hombros de Yifan, los gemidos de ambos inundando el apartamento. Llegó un momento en que Yifan envolvió con su mano el miembro de Yixing, apretando la punta y haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionase, estrechándose en torno al miembro de Yifan.  
  
Yixing se corrió gritando el nombre de Yifan cuando no pudo más, el otro imitándole tras un par de embestidas más, cayendo sobre él con el cuerpo temblando, deslizándose hacia un lado para no aplastarle con el peso y saliendo de él. Yixing cerró los ojos, esperando a que su respiración y su pulso se normalizasen, el calor del cuerpo de Yifan contra el suyo una sensación reconfortante. Abrió los ojos cuando notó que se había tranquilizado, encontrándose con los de Yifan que le observaban, su rostro parcialmente oculto por las sombras. Por un momento se preguntó si estaba en un sueño, incapaz en parte de creer que Yifan estaba ahí a su lado, que era su rostro el que sus dedos tocaban al girarse hacia él, que eran sus labios los que sentía contra los suyos en un beso lleno de palabras mudas. No era la primera vez que soñaba con él, despertándose después con la realidad de su ausencia.  
  
—Lo llevas puesto —murmuró Yifan de repente, y Yixing supo a qué se refería, el colgante pendiendo del cordón en su cuello.  
  
—Siempre —contestó, acercándose más a él, no quería cerrar los ojos y que desapareciera como la última vez. Quizás si se abrazaba a él lo suficientemente fuerte podría impedir que se marchase. Podían haber pasado cinco años, haber cambiado físicamente, haber madurado, pero su corazón seguía siendo igual que siempre. Latiendo de una manera especial por aquella persona que tenía a su lado, apagándose en parte al pensar de nuevo en la distancia.  
  
—Volveré —le dijo, sus labios rozando la comisura de los de Yixing—. Volveré a por ti.  
  
— ¿Es una promesa?  
  
—Lo es —le afirmó, mirándole con decisión en la mirada, cogiéndole el rostro entre sus manos—. Esta vez no voy a permitir que nada nos separe.  
  
Y Yixing le creía.


End file.
